


Threat and Needle

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anger, Blood and Gore, Bloodlust, Experimentation, F/F, F/M, Feral Behavior, Human Experimentation, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Medical Trauma, Minor Original Character(s), Mpreg, OC, Original Character(s), Other, Post Mpreg, Protectiveness, Psychological Torture, Science Experiments, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Torture, original children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 77,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hide has secrets.Due to his aunt becoming ill, Hide did the only thing he could think off. He gave his body to the CCG. He entered the Treat and Needle contract. The contract was simple. For allowing the CCG to experiment on the human body, the person would be paid every month. Sadly, there had not been successful contract yet. Every human died.Hide went into the contract believing he probably would die. He had accepted the fact he would die. All of it was worth it. His aunt would be taken care off...However nothing goes the way it should...Hide realized this the hard way...





	1. Threat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Please read this note:  
> Originally titled Contract that binds us. I have pretty much re-written most of it, and I have added a lot more to the ending. I have kept writing. 
> 
> Inspiration: TickTock written by ClockWorkQueso.  
> I actually talked with ClockWorkQueso. She is very nice and friendly! I've apologized and she was very kind towards me! :) She encouraged me to re-post it. I hope you like it! I won't give out her username on the other website. Unless she's cool with it. :) She said she wanted to read, hopefully she likes it!
> 
> Please note that this is un-beta-ed! 
> 
> Full Ghoul Kaneki! Yay! Which means alive Rize! Double Yay!
> 
> Warning: Long ass chapters! DO NOT READ unless you're completely comfortable and won't be moving for a while :) This story will probably be two chapters long...maybe three? Unsure. I have finally got a great plot planned out! Yessss!
> 
> ENJOY!

 

Many years ago...way before technology and the peaceful music that played through the air. The world was a dark place. A place where the stars would fall. Shadows would dance. And most of all, nightmares teased the white souls of the living.

Many years ago the world was ruled by nothing else but fear. It held the world with a heavy hand. Nothing could be taken lightly. Every day was a blessing.

Days were not rights. Days were earned....Worked for.

The sky was never bright. The grass was never green. The wind was never sweet. Nobody was happy. There was never a chance of a smile, or a teasing wink. Laughter would never be in the air. It was plain, and dark. The aura was so bitter that it would make a child cry.

Demons.

They lured the sweetest of hearts with cunning smiles, and empty promises.

Lust and flaming kisses.

They would lead everyone from the path of light, and bring them into the darkness of trees.

Greed and tears filled the rivers.

There was no hope. Humans had no choice but to bury their heads in the sand. They was worth practically nothing.

They was nothing but animals.

Humans was breed and feed, made to be plump for supper. They had no choice. In the eyes of the beast, Human’s couldn’t even rival the raw power they had.

Ghouls.

Ghouls held the world with blood-stained claw.

They had humans for dinner, for pets, for slaves. They had humans for nothing but a sickly pleasure. Thick collars strapped around the smallest of necks. Humans had to crawl on hands and knees. Kissing their feet.

Ghouls was monsters.

They would rip the flesh. They loved to watch the blood run. Loved seeing the bones and muscles. Ghouls had the power and speed a human did not. Back then, Ghouls owned humans. Humans had no rights. Ghouls held everything.

Ghouls held humans in the palm of their hands. They enjoyed watching the humans dance shamefully. They enjoyed the fear, and tears. They loved the blood. Loved the rainfall of red.

However, the humans eventually banded together. No longer would they lay down like fish. Fish that had been placed on a hot panel in the sun. They grow together, built themselves up and tried to speak out. No more would they take orders. Humans tried to fight back.

It was difficult.

Ghoul’s was practically invisible to humans. Their skin was like the most powerful of metal. Nothing could pierce it. Human’s couldn’t make a Ghoul bleed. It took everything they had to free themselves. To protect themselves and fiend Ghoul’s off.

Nothing human’s manufactured worked. Human’s had to band together, and make themselves bigger then what they really are.

They had to warn the Ghoul’s off. To scare them away but even then the Ghoul’s always returned.

Eventually, human’s discovered a new way. They invented technology, and other ways to defend themselves against their blood-thirst enemy. The creatures of night that would be more than happy to rip them apart.

The organization: Commission of Counter Ghoul formed.

The Commission of Counter Ghoul, or CCG was a powerful human Organization. Human’s that was raised and trained to defend the weak. Trained to fight. To go head to head with the Ghouls.

The CCG used Quingues to fight Ghouls. A special and unique weapon. Quingues was made from Ghoul’s to fight Ghoul’s. Humans turned the tables, and harvest Ghoul’s.

The CCG ripped out their Kagune, and used the subset to create Quingues. The more new breeds of Ghoul’s appeared, the new and powerful versions of Quingues was built.

The perfect weapon against the Ghouls. These days it was rather easy to fight. To hurt a Ghoul. Simply using a Quingue against a Ghoul was enough to make the monster bleed.

It was easy.

But while the human’s developed and learnt new ways to defend for themselves. To fight back, and use everything they learnt against them. To use a Ghoul against themselves. So did the Ghouls.

Ghoul’s followed the human’s lead and formed their own Organizations. They trained themselves to make themselves stronger. Yes. There are still weaker Ghouls. Weak Ghouls that are so easy to destroy, however, nowadays more dangerous Ghouls was ranked high. They could easily kill anyone from the CCG.

It was a war. A war that broke out around the world. The grass became soaked in blood. Blood from both sides. People, and Ghoul’s alike lost loved ones. Important people. Friends and families. Nobody cared. It was fight for freedom, and for survival.

The world was a cruel place. It was fight or flit. One way or the other. Alive or Dead.

There was always somebody stronger.

The contract: Threat and Needle was an experiment of the CCG. An experiment to create the perfect Quingue. The perfect weapon to use on the very highest, and dangerous Ghouls. It was important and was the key fact for survival. For humanity. The CCG was working to birth the ultimate weapon.

To birth a living Quingue.

Threat and Needle wasn’t looked highly upon from both humans and ghouls. The chances of it actually working was slim. It had been around for roughly 2 years, and 3.5 months. Not once had the experiment been a success. Every single experiment had failed. Always failed. The subject would either die within the first 24 hours, or died later through the experiment. Some would survive the full 8 months, before dying after giving birth. This lead to the Quingue dying also.

The Quingue replied on the subject. The host to survive. To live on.

The CCG had learnt that the hard way. At first they experimented on females. They believed this would work best as a female body was naturally more acceptable for an living organ. The used human and ghoul, but eventually turned towards human’s alone due to the fact the ghoul would devour anything in their stomach.  

Not one female subject lived. The CCG tried everything to keep the heart bumping, but it always failed. For this reason alone, the CCG looked trying to force the body to go against nature and change the dynastic of the human body. The ripped open the body, teared out all the insides and re-attached them.

The CCG turned to men. The experimented on female and male human bodies. Still, they had no success. They did not achieve what they wanted. The Needle and Threat contract was a death wish. One was signing away their body, heart, soul and name. There was no way they would live. It would basically be signing with death, himself.

The CCG would give the subject’s family, loved ones, a certain amount of compensation. Money for the life of a poor human. These days, humans signed their lives away when they hit rock bottom. When they had nowhere else to turn to, nothing else to give but their bodies. Their organs, blood, and soul.

When there was nothing left, human’s would gladly give themselves up so their loved ones could carry on living without that burden. A wealthy sum of money to fill the hole of the person. It was awful. Only people who believed there was nothing else they could do, would give themselves to the CCG to do with what they pleased.

Nagachika Hideyoshi, or Hide, was one of the unlucky humans who had given themselves to the CCG. Given his full self to be pulled apart, ripped apart, and then sowed back together. He needed the money, and Hide did not expect to live beyond 24 hours honestly. He was expecting to die, to have passed away before that.

Hide was a happy child. He was bubbly, bright and cheery. He loved his parents, and always got good grades in school. He liked to think he was the perfect child. However, one rainy evening, while his full family had all be packet into the family car. It was so stormy, the clouds were black and thunder erupted through the air. His parents was bickering between the two, and they had not seen the truck advancing towards them. The truck that was on the wrong side of the road.

Everyone but Hide died. Hide spent two months in Hospital before his aunt was allowed to take him home.

Ayumi. She was a lovely woman. A teacher. She always had a smile on her lips, with a lovely twinkle in her eyes. She was the kindest person Hide had ever met. Ayumi had even taken him in. She took him in and tried to help him.

Hide will never forget her. The smile, glowing eyes, long flowing black hair and a snow white summer dress. She loved to bake. She would make all sorts of treats for him. She would hold him when he woke up in the middle of the night. Ayumi never left him alone.

Hide adored her for that. He loved her.

But like all humans, Ayumi could only take so much. She became overwhelmed with the working world. The pressure of it all became too much for her. She struggled to with stand it all. Ayumi tried to make it seem like nothing was wrong. She kept her head high, and forced a weary smile but Hide saw through it all.

Ayumi had cancer. A vicious sickness that attacked her petit body. The once beautiful woman, became a tried and wrinkled woman. However, no matter how tired she was. Ayumi always found a reason to smile, and be positive.

Ayumi was sick, and they had no money to pay for her treatment. Ayumi had done so much for him. She had sacrificed so much. Hide felt he had to re-pay her! He had to do something for her! So he did…he went behind her back and signed a deal with death. He wrote his name on the contract of the devil, and gave his body to the CCG’s hands. To do with what they pleased.

At least Ayumi would have the money…money to enter the hospital and get treatment. That is all what matters.

With a smile. Hide allowed himself to be put to asleep. Underneath the bright, burning lights, and blurry masked faces. He did not know what they was about to do, but Hide held back and allowed them do what they pleased with him.

The first experiment failed.

Hide remembered the pain. He remembered overhearing what people said. What the scientists muttered about. How Hide had somehow survived the first night. They was excited even. They wondered if that meant Hide would be the first?

Late at night. Hide had to go to the bathroom. The pressure inside growing too much for him to take. He sat down, and waited. Waited for him too, well, take a shit. However he soon realized something was wrong. He reached down, and suddenly caught a burning red lump in the palm of his hand. His hands shook as he stared at it.

The first experiment failed. This was the experiment. Hide had no idea, at the time, what it was. He didn’t understand why he cried. Why the tears rolled down his cheeks. Why he became overwhelmed with sadness. He cradled it close. He thought it might have been an organ? But why would it affect him like this?  

The nurses eventually came to check on him. They took the little red, fleshy blob away.

Hide had been left alone in isolated for a month. A small white apartment away from the outside world. He was still very tender to what had happen. Hide thinks that maybe, secretly, he knew what that blob was. He didn’t want accept it, but he knew and it hurt. Hurt so much that Hide felt sick. So goddamn sick.

Mio. His assigned nurse. An elderly woman with greyish skin, with pencil eyebrows with pulled back hair pinned into a bun. She had pointed glasses, that hanged around her neck by beads. She entered the room, and helped him prepare. Prepare for the second experiment.

They was eager. So very eager to see how much Hide could take. Hide knew they was test him. Wanted to see how much his body could take before he broke! He had survived longer than any other subject.

Hide hardly slept. His body hurt. Throbbed, and was very tender. Every little nerve inside him sang, screeched at him. It made him dizzy. He kept getting odd strips up and down his stomach. His back burned reddish.

Hide wondered if the CCG had made him sick? Had he become ill? He got some kind of lump form on his stomach. It stretched out, and Hide felt as if there was a stone forming inside him. It was beyond painful. It wasn’t right at all. It was alien like to him.

The second experiment was successful.

Due to the failure of the first experiment, Hide was watched like a hawk. The CCG tended him to like he was made of glass. Hide wasn’t even allowed to eat many food. He had to eat what the CCG gave him. A awful smelling soup, with large junks of meat floating in it. It was an awful colour, that made Hide not want to stare at it. He couldn’t. Not for too long anyway.

Hide was taken underneath the knife more than once. The CCG was beyond excited. The scientists was gleeful upon learning that Hide was surviving beyond expectations. Hide was poked, and probed. Hide couldn’t go to the bathroom without somebody coming with him.

Every little thing that happened with his body was documented, and recorded. Hide wasn’t even treated like a human being. It was scary but Hide sucked it up. He dealt with it. Dealt with the cards that had been handed. He had to or Ayumi wouldn’t get the money to live on. Hide forced himself to go along with it.

He was pregnant. Hide realized one evening. He was sitting up in his bed, with his white blanket pooling around him. It was like a switch inside his brain had been flipped and realization filled him. His arms had been wrapped around his enlarged stomach.

He was pregnant, his stomach had a child inside it. A baby. A half human, and half ghoul child inside him. Hide understood now. The perfect weapon. The perfect Quingue. A living Quingue, that is trained underneath an Investigator. When the time comes, the child would be taken from him. Ripped straight out his arms. Hide felt his heart twist painfully at the thought of it.

How was he supposed to give up this child? Give the baby away to live a life of pain? To kill…and….It was too much for him.

Hide had broken down. He cried while hugging himself. Hugging his growing baby. How stupid was he to not figure it out. Of course this is what the contract would be.

It was so cruel. So mean.

The second experiment was successful.

Hide remembered the pain. The horrible sensation of giving birth. It was late at night, and the pressure of the baby was killing him. The baby never stopped moving. Always twisting and turning, as if he could feel how upset his Mama was.

Hide had tried to walk the pain off. He paced back and front around the apartment. He did his very best to ease the pain away. He had no idea what to do. It felt like his stomach was being ripped apart. Like the baby was eating him from the inside out, which seemed very likely. Hide had tried to stay calm. He really did.

There had to be something he could do. Anything to ease this child. To calm this child down…Hide knew there had to be something! Anything! Hide swallowed a lump in his throat, and sharply breathed in. He turned around, and peered around the apartment. It was so dark, and Hide hardly could see where he was going. Hide wearily held a hand out, his own pressed into his low back in hopes to ease the pain away. He felt his way towards the door. The door leading to the small bathroom of the apartment.

His voice hitched as a wave of pure acid pain washed over him. It made his caramel eyes tear up, and Hide tensed up. It felt like parts of his body was being split. Even body parts that Hide knew should not ever be split open! Hide had never felt this at all through his life. It was…so bad.

Hide sat on the edge of his bath. The tub wasn’t anything special. It was rather small, and plain looking. Just white. He turned the tap and allowed the water to run. Hide knew hot water helped un-clench the muscles. Hide is begging, hoping that the water will ease the baby and his raw achy body.

Hide inhaled sharply. His shoulders hunched high, and he waited for the pain to fade away. It eventually did. He looked down when he felt the warm water hit his fingertips, and Hide switched the water off.

He hated undressing. He did not like seeing himself naked. Hide thought he was ugly. Alien looking. His limps looked longer than his fully body. His stomach massive in comparison to his arms. Hide closed his eyes and avoided looking in the mirror as he undressed.

Hide sat down in the water. It wasn’t as good as he would have liked, as the tub was small. However Hide was able to relax the best he could. He laid back slightly, and squeezed his legs together. It helped. Strangely. Helped him with the feeling, and pain.

He thought the pain, the rolling earthquakes of pain had melted away. His body flushed with warmth from the water, and Hide closed his eyes. It did feel good. For the time being anyway.

Just as he had begun to relax, the pain bared it’s ugly head. Hide’s eyes snapped open, and he sat up straight. Hide’s shoulders hunched from the disgusting pain. Hide panted. His chest felt like it had just been punched. Hard. It was…so….

Hide couldn’t think straight. He arched his body and let out a scream. Fat tears rolled over his cheeks. Why wasn’t anybody coming? Surely somebody should have come running after he screamed?

Nobody came! He was alone! So very alone! Nobody was around, and he had to suck up the pain and deal with it. He tried to deal it with the best of he could.

Hide had bitten right into his bottom lip. He could taste the bitter, copper flavor of blood. The sensation of something leaving his body made Hide look down with worry. Had he peed? Or had he bleed into the water? However it was clear. Hide could see his reflection. Eyes swollen, and lips red from him biting so much. Hide could taste strong flavor of taste.  

Something was wrong. Hide felt panic filled his veins. Something was wrong with his baby! Hide’s heart skipped a beat. Large fat tears ran down his cheeks. Could he be losing his baby? All Hide could see was blue. Panic, and worry filled his view.

Hide begged. He barked in white acid pain.

Then, he felt his body being split in two. Something…a large object was leaving him. Forcing its way out of his body. He could feel it moving, struggling and Hide ripped his legs apart to look down. He spread his legs wide, and let out shattered gasp.

Hide reached down. He knew it was the baby. He gripped it tightly, and worriedly tried to guide it out the best he could. The liquid around him slowly became a pale rose-y like colour. Probably from the blood leaving him.

It hurt. It was the worst feeling Hide had ever experienced.

He hoped his baby was alright. He really did. Hide clenched his eyes shut, and with a small tug, he felt a burning sensation flare up from the waist down. It burned through his veins, and oozed through his body. His toes curled, and Hide new his skin had been split from the baby. The water becoming darker was evidence of that.

Heart skipping a beat in his chest. Hide swooped the small body out of the water. He took the baby between his hands, and lifted him right out the water before the head could hit the tub. Hide gently held the baby high. He pressed his shaky legs together, and laid the small body against it.

Hide worriedly patted the baby on the back. Why wasn’t he screaming? Cry? Had something happened? Oh god! The child’s eyes wasn’t even opening. Hide tried to see if the baby was even breathing.

A loud gurgle filled the bathroom air. It was followed by a scream. A baby sheep-like scream that echoed.

Hide let out a breath of relief. He turned the small baby and held it close. Cradling it to his chest. He placed the small head on his chest, and Hide’s heart beat immediately claimed the small baby.   It really was a baby. He had just given birth, alone to a baby! Which was supposed to be impossible…right? He was male. How did…the CCG had worked around that. Hide did not expect it to work. He was expecting to die and he was alright with that. Ayumi would have the money she needed.

Shaking the thought off, his amber eyes glows as he holds the tiny baby up in front of him. Hide let out a small gasp. He almost couldn't believe that he had produced such a beautiful creature. It was tiny, and had the tiniest little head that he had ever seen. The head looked a little bigger than the body. Just a little. It had big cute ears.

Small tuffs of midnight covered its head. The tuffs spread around the soft pale flaps of skin and curled along its forehead. Tiny tuffs of snow littered the middle of the baby’s head as well at the sides. Hide had never seen such hair before. Both white and back. He couldn’t help but slowly run his fingers against small hairs in wonder. Suddenly the baby snuffed loudly.

Warm caramel familiar eyes peeled open. He stared back at Hide curiously. His tiny white nose twitched and he let out a cute sneeze. His eyes widening at the sound he had made and looking around in shock – only to wonder back to Hide as if he had the answer for everything. Hide smiled weakly.

Hide chuckled upon seeing the way his mirrored honey eyes flickered about. Hide had a feeling that he knew how his baby would grow up to be like, just from the way he had cried. Pulling him forward. Hide rested him up against his chest and rubbed circles around his back. He kissed his little white and black head lightly. He rested his cheek against it and taking in his scent. It was strange, but a lovely smell.

He had a baby. He had given birth to a baby. By himself. His body burned from the cuts of giving birth, but Hide didn’t care. He gently caressed the back of the head. He smiled when the baby made a small moan, and let out a tiny cute sound. Hide kissed the top of the silk wet head.

Hide had given a birth to a little boy. He let out a shattered breath. Hide waited for a while, before he attempted to leave the bath tub. Standing up on shaky legs, blood running down his pale skin. Hide winced, and tried not pay it any attention.

Red foot prints followed the man. He slowly walked into the corridor. He needed help.

Hide wanted to find somebody before he faint from blood lost, and accidently drop his beautiful baby.

The second experiment had been successful.

It was a brilliant success for the science experiment. It excited the scientists, nurses and doctors. They had achieved what they had set out to do. It was amazing. Excited whispers filled every space in the building. Muttering to one another. If this is what happened with a little of RC scales, what could happen with the double amount. Everyone was just so happy, and pleased it had worked. They was excited to try out more.

Hide was worried. He hoped his little boy would function right in the future. He was born through unnatural ways.

The third experiment was conducted.

It was what the CCG was after and since it was such a success. They decided to go ahead with the third experiment. Not before waiting a few more months. Three months and since the second experiment had went so well, they decided to boost it up and double the Kagune cells – even adding something called Kakuja cells. Hide did not understand how that had happened.

He was worried, very worried and scared from his first birth. It had been painful and more than scary. Hide wasn’t sure if he could go through that again! Especially with the small monkey-like human laying in the tiny see-through crib next to his bed.

He always wailed for his attention. Always wanting him and Hide wasn’t sure how to feel about it. The CCG wanted to experiment on him again, with much more pressure and cells but Hide couldn’t utter a word against it. Hide had to go along with it again. Sure, he felt resentment towards them, as he had already held up his side of the contract – the tiny monkey-human laying right next to him was his proof. Hide held it in and laid back once more. He swallowed his pride and annoyance. It was a surprise, maybe.

Unlike the second experiment, his stomach had doubled within the third month. Hide was taken under the knife way more than before. He was bedridden often, and his stomach had grown so hard. He was so hungry most of the time too. Way more than during the second experiment, he wanted to eat – all the time! And every time, Hide was given that strange black and red soup thing or stew or whatever it was. Meaty things floated about the liquid. Despite how disgusting it looked - Hide found himself eating it anyway.

It was nothing like before and he was beyond glad the baby wasn’t in the room. He was worried, after all they had never been apart. Hide didn’t have time think of his sweet son. His mind was slightly blurred and he gasped, sedated this time – he wasn’t alone this time thank god. The pain was much easier to bear with drugs being pumped into his body. Every now and then, Hide was forced awoke to the familiar agonizing pain he felt once before. His body felt like it was being split in two again.

No! More than two ways!

He felt as if he was being split into four! His lower back felt like it was being ripped inside out. Hide had burst into sobs and tears right then and there. One of the kindest nurses that had been with him since he was brought into the lab had quickly came to him. Helping him and soothing him. She had really helped him during the nights with his first baby, especially when he was wailing and screaming.

He just wanted to be hugged by his Mama during the night. He would burst out into screams as soon as Hide lays him back down. Slowly Hide moves upon the bed. Listening to the nurses and doctors, pushing himself up. Hide did his very best to try to relax his body, but this was very hard to achieve with the excruciating pain he was feeling. Hide closed his eyes.

Hide tried to do what they said. Why was it lasting so much longer than before?

Before it had lasted a few hours at most.

Hide found himself in the same pain for hours! Almost a full day! He noticed the sun peeking through the snow window. It was less than a minute later that everything changed. Before Hide had time to think, the pain in his body became even worse. The slight pressure he had been feeling had gotten worse. Hide found himself screaming from the sudden pain. More drugs were injected into him.

Teary eyes stared at the nurse at his side, finding himself begging her to make it stop. She kept telling him not to push yet, but he wanted to. Oh how he wanted to.

What felt hours but was really a few minutes, she finally nodded and told him to push. A familiar massive amount of pain and pressure hit him like a rock and he couldn't help but cry out. Hide grip the nurse’s hand. Hide nodded furiously, and clenched his eyes shut – pushing.

He pushed and pushed, and pushed! He pushed as hard as he could!

Hide did not rest. The nurses and doctors ran back and forth around him. Stressfully preparing him. Preparing for the delivery of the new baby.

The third experiment was more than a success. The third experiment had thrived! Flourished in fact!

His heart shuddered in his chest as he felt the familiar sense of something sliding out from him. Leaving him once more. What scared him was that it wiggled! It wiggled a little, before laying still as it was moved further out from him. The nurse told him he was doing great. Hide wanted to reach down and take the baby himself, but was told to stay still.

The nurse gently as possible, touched the baby.

Unlike his first baby, this one was covered in bright red and was wiggling around. Hide’s blurry and teary eyes snaps up to the doctor holding it in worry. Why were they taking it? It’s his baby, isn’t? Hide worriedly watched as the baby was carried away with wide trembling eyes.

The nurse smiles at him, and gently patting his hand. She told him it was fine. The baby was just being cleaned. Hide felt dizzy from the sudden relief of the words and nodded his head slowly. Sniffling. He relaxed back against the plush pillows, his eyes slowly dropping and just as he was about to doze off Hide let out a loud cry. A wave of sudden pain overcame him. Hide was worried something had gone wrong.

Second? Second!

Second! Second!

The second one was coming now? Hide shook. Hide’s eyes beginning to tear up again in his confusion.

Another baby? So, that means, twins? Why-Why wasn’t he told this before?

Clenching his teeth tightly together, his fingers digging into the nurses’ hand. She seemed not to mind and encouraged him for the second baby. Gently patting him. A familiar massive amount of pain and pressure slammed into him and Hide screamed out. He was already so tender from the first twin.

Another scream ripped through his lips, and he clenched the nurse’s hand. Hide gasped. He struggled to catch his breathe. He wanted to push, no he needed to push – like right now! Please. He begged over and over. The nurses and doctors told him not too. Hide cried. And cried and cried.

Something was wrong. Very, very wrong and it was serious.

Everyone around him was rushing about. It made him worry. Even the nurse at his side looked worried and anxious. What’s wrong! What’s wrong!

The nurse held his hand even tighter, and gently smiles at him. She told him that something had gone wrong and they knew how to fix it. She asked him to trust them, and Hide couldn’t help but cry even harder. How could he trust them, look what they had done to him!

Hide suddenly froze. His eyes wide and mouth hang open wide. Something was moving. Stretching up inside him. Sliding up the already sensitive, raw and painful way.

"Stop it! Stop it! It hurts! Stop it!"

Nobody spoke to him. Nobody looked at him. Something reached further inside. Hide sobbed later and shook his head. He could feel something moving inside him. Something unwrapping deep inside.

Hide hiss from the pain that came with it. Hide didn't, couldn’t stop screaming, repeating, begging, for them to stop.

Suddenly it did. And it did stop.

Hide gasped for breath. He felt so-so wet, and in pain. Liquid was seeping out from him and when he looked, he cried even louder at seeing red. Blood. It stained the sheets!

Hide looked away. Still crying. He's never cried so much in his life and if he had any choice in the matter, he wouldn't be crying now. Yet he didn't care if anyone thought of him as weak or weepy. He just wanted this whole ordeal over.

Hide couldn’t do it. He couldn’t push. No matter how many people told him too. He was just so tired and in too much pain. He took a deep breath. If there was ever a time when he need to be strong, this was it, wasn't it? He braced himself. Hide’s eyes clenched shut. He forced his tired body to push. He forced himself to push and push. He pushed. His face twisted into a grimace. A low groan escaping from his lips.

And finally…He felt something left him. The pain just stopped.

Hide fell back against the pillow. He panted, sobbed and hiccupped. He felt disgusting with sweat and blood all over him. He shook his head when the nurse tried to help him. His body was so tender and sore. He wanted to close his legs, but he couldn’t move them. Hide wanted to see his twins but he couldn’t. His eyes closed and he fell back.

Hide fell into darkness.

Hide opened his eyes to screaming. A loud voice shrieking and wailing. He groaned louder to himself. Hide’s body burned with soreness. Hide blinked once and twice.

Hide found himself back in his room. He was on newly changed sheets. He seemed to have been bathed. Cleaned. He had soft white pajamas on. At first, he wondered if he was dreaming, that he had dreamed up giving birth again only to blink when he heard the odd baby cry.

The soft coos filled the air. Hide turned his head to the side. Hide locked eyes with his first baby. A year older than the twins. His large amber eyes stared at him. Confusion clear in his eyes.

The message within them was clear. Hide would have chuckled but it hurt to even breath right now.

_‘What the hell did Mama bring back?’_

Hide smiled comforting at his son. After a few seconds, the small 1 year old returned the smile. His lips forming a sweet smile. The small toddler then returned to play with his stuffed Panda. It was so small. Barely bigger than his hands. Hide vowed. One day he would get his baby one of the biggest Panda bears he could find.

He vowed he would take him to see a real living Panda. The CCG only allowed Hide so much.

The cry only grow louder. It whoever was making it could feel it’s Mama was awake. It did not like to be ignored. Hide pushed himself up. It was a stupid thing to do, but he had too. Hide’s lower part of his body burned. He turned his kind eyes to a newly medical crib. It was placed next to him. Two tiny figures laid within the small crib. Their blankets were a matching soft blue colour. One twin stared blankly at him with dry soft silver eyes. They were beautiful. Not a sound was coming from him.

His twin however. Screamed louder. He obviously wanted to be held by his Mama. He had waited long enough - he had decided. With weak hands Hide lifted the screaming baby. As soon as he held him close, the baby immediately stopped crying. The baby boy sniffed up at Hide with blurry, and teary round silver eyes. Soft jade tuffs framed his cherry, chubby face with soft pinkish skin. Unlike his older brother, who had paper white skin, he had inherited Hide’s skin color. The small black haired baby settled down, and wiggling to get closer to his Mama. Hide gently shifted his baby. Laying his head against his chest. It seemed to sooth the upset baby.

Hide thoughtfully looked down at his second baby. He laid still within his crib. As soon as the pair looked at one another, the small baby hiccupped loudly, letting out gouges up at Hide. Hide couldn’t help but smile and reached over to the small baby. He gently stroked the side of the cherry face. He grins when the baby blinks up at him with a sound that was a snort. The purest of tuffs sat happily on top of his head. Snowy locks curls around his face with a single curl that stood against gravity.

Another boy Hide noticed. He had three boys now.

Hide’s soft caramel eyes running across the signs hanging on the cribs. He looked back at the small baby boy he was holding. He rubbed the baby on his back, and smiles when he sees the dark-haired baby had fallen asleep.

Hide hoped he have held up his side of the contract. And thankfully, that was the last experiment.

Hide had heard overheard some of the scientists plans on maybe conducting a fourth experiment – but nothing had come off it. Oddly. Names were easy to come by.

Hide found himself naming them all so quickly. He was a little worried about who the ‘father’ of the boys were. Hide had asked. Many times. Hide never got an answer.

“You don’t have to worry about that. That Ghoul is no longer in the picture.”

Hide felt the bubble of worry build in his stomach. The CCG will take all three of his babies. When they come of age. The CCG will take them. Take them and give them to their ‘owners’. Their investigators. To become pets to them. To become their living Quingues.

To live a life of hell. To be slaves. To be nothing more than weapons. Hide’s chest tightened. He sobbed.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Hide whispered repeatedly. Over and over. Maybe one day his children will forgive him. Forgive him for bring them into this world.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

“Mama!”

Hide let out a soft sigh. He rubbed his forehead tiredly.

“Mama! Mama!”

Hide frowned. He was busy. He had to finish this first. He could hear his son’s adorable voice calling for him. Begging for his attention. Hide knew he couldn’t ignore him forever. His son was very clever.

“Mama! I’ll go eat somebody!”

Empty threats. Hide had learnt a while ago his sons would pull his leg. Would do anything and say anything. They had the bark, but not the bite. Hide thinks anyway.

A frustrated growl came from the young boy.

Hide’s lip twisted. He held back a smile. All three of his sons hated it when he gave his attention to anything that wasn’t them. He supposed it was his own fault. The CCG did not allow them to leave. Did not let them have anything other than the living tools. All Hide had to give was his attention and affection.

He might have spoiled them with his love.

“…Mama…”

Hide clicked his tongue. His lips pulled into a smile, and he turned in the computer chair.

“Yes Hiro?” he asked.

Hide smiled lovingly down at his eldest son. Hiro Nagachika. He was short for a 7-year-old. He was adorable. A round, cherry shaped face with the black and white tuffs falling into his large honey eyes. Hiro smiled widely up at Hide. He eagerly bounced on the balls of his feet. Happy to have his Mama’s attention on him. His Mama was waiting. Immediately Hiro’s lips fell into a shameful frown. His head lowered and he shifted on his feet.

“Hiro? What you got there?” Hide asked.

Hide knew his children. He knew all about his son’s. Hiro was hiding something. He had something behind his back. Hiro was upset, and disappointed in himself. Hiro looked up at Hide. His large eyes becoming watery. Sadness rolling off his shoulders and he let out a small wail of a cry.

“What’s wrong, baby.” Hide said worriedly. He reaches out and places a hand onto Hiro’s cheek.

Hiro, being the eldest, tries to be strong. He doesn’t cry over anything. He was goofy, and laid back. He was a lot like Hide. Mirroring his Mama in more ways than one. Worry filled Hide. Had Hiro fallen over? Had he hurt himself while playing? All sorts of things went through his head. He was very protective over his children. Not that anybody other than scientists, and the occasionally nurse entered the isolated apartment.

“I-I’m sorry Mama.” Hiro sobbed. He brought his hands out from behind him.

Hide let out a breath of relief. Hiro had not hurt himself.

“Oh baby. That’s nothing to be sorry for.” Hide muttered.

Hide lovingly stroked Hiro’s hair. He pushed the black and white curls back from Hiro’s red face. Hiro sobbed silently. No sound leaving his lips. He buried his face into Hide’s lap. It hurt Hide. Hurt him so much to see Hiro in so much pain.

“Mama will fix it.” Hide said. He stroked the back of Hiro’s head.

Hiro’s Panda. The small stuffed teddy he had since he was born. It was his favorite thing in the world (other than his Mama) and he just loved that thing. The CCG allowed Hide to choose one toy per child each year. They were very tight on their developing experiments.

Hiro had five toys in total. He hardly played with anything but his Panda. Often, he would give his toys away to his younger siblings. Hiro was just happy with his Panda. He did not need anything else. The Panda was Hiro’s special item. It was tiny. Many times, Hide wanted to get Hiro a bigger one. The CCG would not allow him.

Hide ran his fingers through Hiro’s hair. He easily calmed the weeping child. At least Hiro did not throw tantrums unlike his younger brothers. Hiro was pretty much a happy child. He didn’t get sad over anything. In fact, this was the first time in a very long time Hiro had burst into tears.

“R-Really Mama?” Hiro sniffed. He looked up with his large round amber eyes.

Hiro grinned. He patted Hiro on the head, and stood up. He took the Panda in his hand and walked toward the single table in the apartment. The apartment itself was small. Barely had any space. Two doors connected to the room. One a bathroom, and the other being the front door. The room Hide was in right now was many things. Bedroom, playroom, living room, and sometimes work room.

“Just watch the magic.” Hide winked.

Hiro followed him. The double coloured child sat down directly next to him. He crossed his legs underneath him and eagerly leant forward to watch his Mama. Hide grinned. Because the CCG had little to none toys. Most of them being stuffed animals, the children were accidently ripping them all the time. All three of his babies were Half-Ghouls, and they were still learning how strong they really were. Many times, they would run up to him with tears, sobbing and crying about their special teddies. Heads accidently ripped off. Arm or legs split.

Hide had taught the boys to treasure their belongings. They always got extremely upset when they break anything, including the little clothes they got. Hide had been given a sowing box on his own request, to fix them. The CCG had only given him the box because Hide begged and begged for it.

“Oh. Panda has a small tearing on his arm. See baby, she’s going to be fine.” Hide said sweetly. He quickly sowed the small slit up. Hiro gasped. His lips formed a wide smile, and his eyes sparkled excitedly. Hiro leant forward. His hands shooting out to his precious Panda.

“Panda! Panda!” Hiro squealed, “Mama. You saved her!”

Hide grinned. He packed away his sowing kit. Hide wrapped his arms around Hiro’s shoulders.

“T-Thank you Mama!” Hiro eagerly grinned. He hugged his precious Panda to his chest, and leant up to kiss Hide on the cheek.

Hide chuckled, and kissed Hiro on his head, “You’re very welcoming, Hiro.” He said.

Hiro giggled. He pulled snuggled up to Hide. He laid his head against Hide’s chest, and hummed happily. The two were waiting for the familiar nurse to return. Mio. She was the very same nurse that had been assigned to Hide since he joined the contract.

Mio was much older than Hide. Her skin was slightly greyish and wrinkly. Her eyes were dark, and tired. Mio’s eyes were wise. She had seen a lot, and understood a lot. She had helped Hide through it all. She was there when he went into labor with the twins and was extremely sorry for not being there for his first birth. For Hiro’s birthing. Mio would be bringing the twins back soon. Hide had been watching the tiny clock on the wall since she took them.

Every week, Mio would take the boys. She would sometimes take all three, or the twins and then the next day Hiro. Take them to the Scientists or Doctors really. To check up on them. To see how they was developing. To see how much longer until they’re ready to become Quingues. To be given to investigators. Hide was surprised the CCG allowed all three of them to stay with him this long.

Suddenly Hiro snapped his head up. The door to the apartment unlocked, and slide open. The lights streaming into the room and the old Granny-like women poked her head in. She smiled widely.

“Mio.” Hide greeted. He hoped everything had been alright. The twins had not done anything.

Hide hoped they had not been bad. Despite how adorable they looked, they were trouble makers and they loved to course trouble. They enjoyed see the reactions from the doctors and nurses. Only Mio seemed to be immune to them. Probably because she had been there and helped Hide raise them.

Neither one of his children could do anything dangerous. They are Ghouls. Half-Ghouls. They have not activated their Kagune. They simply can’t, and because of that didn’t realize they had it. The CCG had so many suppressive in them that none of their Ghoul features came to surface. Hide hated it but he had no choice in the matter. The CCG let him keep the children, to raise them until they became of age to be given to their investigators to be trained.

Trained as pets. _How horrible._

“Did they do anything?” Hide asked.

Hiro scrambled to his feet. He eagerly waited for his little brothers. Hiro liked being the bigger brother, the one who must take care of his younger siblings. The twins adored their elder brother, and love to bug him until he spends time with them. It was cute to watch. Occasionally the twins did bully their big brother. Wanting him to pay attention to them.

It was adorable to watch.

“Not really. Well other than freaking out the new transfer nurse. It went down pretty well.” Mio smiles, “Kuro didn’t cry this time after having his blood withdrawn.”

Hide smiled brightly. He crouched down as the two nearly completely identical boys scramble into the room.

“Did you?” he cooed to the small 6-year-old.

Kuro was the youngest twin.

“Y-Yes Mama. I d-didn’t cry t-this time.” Kuro said proudly. He reached out with shaky small hands. He held onto Hide’s own hands. “Not e-even once!”

Hide grinned, and pulled his black-haired child into his arms. Hugging Kuro tightly, and kissing him on the head.

“I’m so proud of you!” Hide cheered.

Kuro smiles in return. He tilted his head back, and his lips pulled into a bright smile. His cheeks glowing with red. He glowed. Happy he had not cried like a little baby. His two elder brothers teased him about it all the time. Kuro would cry about everything. The littlest of things made him tear up. He was sweet, and kind. When he wants to be. Kuro, much like his twin, could be as kind as an Angel but would become a Demon. Become a little Devil if they think they’ll see something amusing. Something funny. They enjoy to tease nurses and doctors.

“Mama.” Kuro smiles brightly. He glows up at Hide and mimics Hide when he claps his hands.

Kuro spun to his big brother, and eagerly tugged on Hiro’s hand.

“I d-didn’t cry t-this time Hiro!” he said with a bright smile.

Hiro grinned. He ruffles his little brother’s midnight black hair.

“What did you guys do to freak out the new nurse?” he questioned excitedly.

Kuro smiles meekly. He lowered his head, and bumped his fists together. “W-Well she w-was so nervous. S-She kept c-checking over her shoulder. T-Trying to please the s-supervisor.” He explained and smiled.

“They stared at her. Poor thing. Every time she moved, they both followed her. Even when she went behind them. They didn’t pay attention to the doctors, just kept their sliver eyes on the poor child.” Mio said with a soft sigh.

Hide scratched the back of his head. He knew his twins. He knew how creepy they could be to freak somebody out. They would go the extra mile just to freak somebody out. Hide could imagine what they did. The twins did it with him all the time. Not on purpose either.

It was still creepy.

Hide loved his boys. Loved his twins. He loved them very much, but they can be very creepy. Beyond creepy when they worked together to do something like that.

“Speaking of your brother. Where is Shiro?” Hide asked.

Kuro turned fully around. He looked over at the door. He was expecting to see his older twin, and when he didn’t. He looked as confused as ever.

Mio glanced back. She frowned and walked to the door.

“Shiro? What are you doing?” Hide asked. He followed Mio and stared down the corridor.

The small half-Ghoul shifted on his feet. He had that cunning and devious expression on his round face.

They could see the back of a nurse running down the hallway.

Hide frowned deeply and crossed his arms, “Shiro. What did you do to that poor women?” he asked. His tone becoming his stable-mummy voice.

Shiro spun. He turned on the balls of his feet. He looked up at Hide with his large innocent eyes. He cutely pouted his lips, and stepped towards his Mama. Shiro reached out and gripped Hide’s hand tightly.

“Nothing Mama.” Shiro said. His voice a lot softer and monotone to his brothers. “I was just explained how it’s possible to be tortured enough for hair to become white. A long time ago, the military used to use a torture tact where they take out the back bones and twist them into wings.”

Hide twitched. His lips pulled into a line. “Shiro. You're too young to know about that.”

“But Mio lets me read the history text books. I like reading about the past.” Shiro said.

Hide shook his head. He sighed but smiled down at his baby. “Don’t you want to know about dinosaurs, and cavemen?” he asked.

Shiro stared up at him blankly. He clocked his head as if he did not understand what his Mama was talking about.

Hide sighed. He gave up, and shrugged. Hide reached down, and scooped the little 5-year-old up. He hugged him tightly. He assumed his fascination with it was due to the Ghoul blood. Shiro was more sensitive to his other side. Not that he ever activated anything. Hide had just noticed he was more aware.

“Is Mama mad?” Shiro questioned. His voice worried.

Hide smiles and pressing kisses all over his face. “Of course, not. I love you very much.” He said.

Shiro didn’t giggle like how Kuro or Hiro would. Instead Shiro smiled brightly, and hugged Hide tightly around the neck. He nuzzled himself into Hide’s neck.

Hide turned and walked back into the apartment. He was beginning to get the stink eye from one of the CCG guards placed near his front door. Hide awkwardly glanced down at the Investigator, and tightened his arms around Shiro. Hide noticed the white suitcase near the investigator’s legs.

Hide knew what was inside.

Shiro smiled down at his siblings. He waved at them when both turned to look up at him. He eagerly wiggled his legs. He kicked his legs to be allowed down. He wanted to go play with Kuro and Hiro. Both boys had the small box of building blocks out. The two was working together to build what looked like a demented castle.

“Hide. I think we should go talk outside.” Mio suggested suddenly.

Hide blinked. He looked at the old women and noticed how serious she looked. Hide nodded. He settled Shiro down onto his feet and crouched down at the table.

“Alright. Boys. Mama must go outside for a little while. I’m just going to have a little talk with Mio. I’ll be right back.” He said.

Hiro looked up and grinned. “I’m in charge!” he chimed happily.

“That’s right. So, listen to your big brother, you two. And no fighting either.” Hide said. He frowned briefly as he thought about the last fight that happened between the three of them.

The twins looked up at Hide. “Yes Mama.” They spoke in perfect sync.

“Good boys.”

Hide grinned and stood up. He twitched a little. He found that pretty creepy too. When the twins spoke perfectly together. They do that almost all the time, and it does creep poor nurses out.

With that. Hide turned to follow Mio out into the corridor. He looked down the hallway, and noticed the investigator that had previously been station down there was gone. Probably switching shifts with another guard. Hide shrugged to himself, and turned back to Mio.

“Um. Is everything alright?” he asked worriedly.

Mio sighed. She looked down. Her face was hardened with seriousness.

“Hide.”

Hide blinked. He stared directly into Mio’s face. He was just so worried. Something wasn’t right. His insides hurt with worry. He could feel it. It was in the air. Something had thrown him off about Mio. She had always been straight forward. Always been straight to the truth. She never beat around the bush.

“Something is wrong…what is it Mio?” Hide begged. His golden eyebrows pulled together. He stepped towards Mio.

The elderly woman breathed sharply. Whatever she was about to say truly was taught for her. It was a difficult for her to say.

“It’s time. The higher ups have decided Hiro is old enough to be transferred to his Investigator.” She finally stated. Her eyebrows pulled together as she spoke the words. It was hard for her to say.

Hide felt cold. He stared at Mio. His amber eyes unmoving. He felt confused. Had he heard, right? Did Mio just say what he thinks she did? His insides burned. His stomach clenched painfully. Hide mouth slide open and he felt numb to the bone.

“W-What?” he breathed out. His voice creaking.

Hide felt as if his full being had been yanked from underneath his feet. Hide couldn’t breathe. They wanted to take away his baby. They wanted to his baby away from him. What?

“But…B-But…Hiro’s only 7…” Hide gasped. He couldn’t understand it. “Hiro can’t even spell his full name yet.”

“Hiro’s still just a baby!” Hide cried out. He winced from the way his voice pitched. He did not mean for his voice to become so loud.

Mio lowered her head in sorrow. She didn’t want to do this. She had been station with the Nagachikas since Hide made the contact. She had been assigned as his personal nurse, to help him. She had grown with him.

During the years with Hide and his boys. Mio had seen how the four worked. Seen how much of a loving family they really were. Mio had witnessed first-hand how the three half-ghouls were like. How human they really were.

It made Mio wonder. Wonder just human Ghouls was in general.

“I’m so sorry Hide. You know I don’t have choice.” Mio said a sadden tone of voice. “I don’t want to do this. You know that.”

Mio reached for Hide’s shaky ones. “You know this would happen. The contract said that if you pass the experiment, and you do produce a child. Then the child will be taken to become a living Quingue. To work with an Investigator for the rest of his or her life…” Mio trailed of. She did not want to talk more about the contract.

Mio could see how upset Hide had become.

Truthfully. Hide was 17-years-old. He was dumb. Naïve and just plain stupid. He went into this contract to help his aunt. He doesn’t even know if she survived the cancer or not. He thought he would die truthfully. Not just because it had never worked before, but because Hide was a man. It should have been an even lower chance.

Hide was naïve. He thought, even after he realized the experiment was blooming. He could give up his children. Give his babies to become nothing more than pets.

How very-very stupid he was.

“Hiro has been ready for tomorrow morning…to be taken to his Investigator and to start training straight away.” Mio said. She clenched Hide’s hand tightly.

Hide bites back the burning. The horrible itchy burning that ran across his face. His eyes. They hurt. Hide closed his eyes.

“I-I…I-I understand…h-h-he’ll be ready…” Hide forced out. He flinched.

Mio went to speak. However, she changed her mind. She could already tell Hide was doing all he could not to break down crying. He had become a mother. No. The CCG, Commission of Counter Ghoul, had forced Hide to become a mother. The first mother of the living Guingues. They expect because the child would be a Ghoul, the mother should not care. Because the child is a ghoul, then it should not matter.

The bond between a mother, and their children should not matter. There should be no bond. Because the child is a ghoul. A ghoul that kills. That eats humans. A ghoul that drinks blood, and devours flesh.

It’s cruel. So, cruel to expect something like that. To expect Hide not to love his child.

The Commission of Counter Ghoul is a cruel place.

Hide waited until he no longer could see Mio. His eyes were burning so badly. He could feel the tears. They were coming. Hide tried to keep himself strong, and brave. Hide decided he couldn’t stay out in the corridor no longer.

The new investigator had returned to start their shift. Another guard placed at the end of the corridor.

Hide breathed in sharply. In tried to keep his face cool. Hide entered the small apartment. Automatically Hide smiled. It was shaky, and wobbly. He tried to look anything but sad.

“Mama!”

Hide closed his eyes. He forced a grin and sat down at the table. The twins sat across from him, both of their shoulders and elbows pressed together. The twins were always touching. Always together. It was cute and Hide always loved to see the two working together. They did everything together.

Hide’s insides clenched. He did not want to think of losing his twins. The CCG would split them up. There was no point in keeping them together, for one Investigator when they could have two.

“Mama?” Hiro asked.

Hide looked at the black and white haired child. Hiro held his precious Panda to his chest. Hide’s chest hurt. Would Hiro’s Investigator let him keep his Panda?

“Mama’s fine.” Hide said with a smile.

Hide reached down to Hiro. Hide gently ran his fingers through the thick curls. Hide’s hand trembled. He did everything he could from breaking down. From wrapping Hiro up and refuse to let him go. He did not want to lose his baby.

Hiro was his first baby. Now the CCG expected Hide give his precious baby up. It hurt to think about it.

Hide shook the thoughts away. He didn’t want to think about it. The rest of the night went along quickly. Unfortunately. Hide wished it didn’t go past so fast. He wished he could slow the time down. Hide wished to spend more time with Hiro. He wanted Hiro to spend more time with the twins.

He knew. Hide knew he should have told Hiro. Should have spoken with Hiro after the four of them had went down for bed. Sharing the same bedroom, which was the only other living space in the apartment meant they all had to sleep at the same time. It meant they all had to go to bed at the same hour.

Hide had taken out the futons. The CCG had given them only one to share. It was a big futon. A Queen-sized futon with white and pink blankets. Hide had read his boys a fairytale. They liked the old fairytale stories. The old Brothers Grimm fairytales. Hide at first never understood why, but he chose to ignore it.

It was probably to do with the Ghoul blood running through their veins. Even if all three of them liked stories of like this, they were still sweet and gentle kids. Hide loved them. He adored them.

When the apartment was blanketed in darkness. The soft even breathing of the three children fast asleep. Hide allowed himself to cry. His face became red and hot. His view blurred as the tears came.

Hide reached out with a gentle hand. He stroked the side of Hiro’s head. The young 7-year-old boy snorted in his sleep. He snuggled up into the pillow underneath his head.

Hiro sighed. He leant into Hide’s hand.

“I love you so much Hiro…” Hide breathed out. His voice a deep broken sob. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

“Please. Forgive me.”

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

“Hide.”

“Hide.”

The man groaned in his sleep. A hand was on his shoulder. Somebody kept calling his name.

“Hide. Come on Hide. Wake up.” A soft familiar voice whispered.

Hide groaned again. His eyelids twitched. Finally, he opened his eyes, and gasped loudly upon seeing the black shadow leaning over him. Just as he was about make a loud yelp, the person pressed their hand over his mouth and made a loud ‘shh’.

“M-Mio?” Hide whispered.

It was still dark. Hide checked the tiny clock. It had only been two hours since he fell asleep. It was past midnight. Hide’s eyebrows pulled together.

Hide sat up. His eyebrows pulled together. Hide’s lips twisted into a confused frowned.

“Shh. Hide. If you’re too loud you’ll signal the Investigator station outside.” Mio whispered harshly.

Hide blinked at her. He felt confused. What was the women doing here?

Mio made a soft sound. She shifted on her feet, and turned to the three boys. She bent down to them and began to shake them. She started to wake them up.

“Hmm. Mama?” Hiro moaned.

Hiro sat up confusingly. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. Hiro pouted, and pulled his tiny Panda to his chest. He stared confusingly. His hair was messy and stuck up in every direction.

“We have about ten minutes before we have to go.” Mio muttered.

Mio helped Kuro up. The poor black-haired boy was still so sleepy that he basically slept while standing up. His midnight curls were messy. His hair was ruffled, and like his big brother, stood up in many directions.

“Mio? What’s going on?” Hide asked.

Hide shifted on his feet. He turned to Shiro. His little white-haired baby was glaring at the people who was disturbing his sleep. He tiredly yawned, and rubbed his palms into his eyes. Shiro clung to Hide.

“Here. Put this on.” Mio said.

Hide took the pink bag and peered inside. The clothing was not the clothes the CCG supplied for him. They were clothes from the outside world. Faded jeans, a white t-shirt and a black hoodie. Hide frowned and scratched the back of his head. They were clothes used to blend in.

He was confused. Why?

“Please Hide. We’re running out time.” Mio begged. She lifted her head to look at Hide with pleasing eyes. Begging Hide to trust her.

Hide gapped. His mouth opened and shut. He eventually shut his mouth and nodded. Hide turned back to the clothes. He quickly dressed and Mio gave him another bag. A bag of clothes for Shiro. Hide realized.

Hiro could dress himself. He was exhausted and struggled to stay awake. However, Hiro understood Mio was serious. She was not playing around. Hiro yawned and tugged sleepily at the sweater. He had been give clothes he had never seen before. He wasn’t sure if he liked them or not.

Hiro was used to the plain white and blue pajama like clothing. They were like hospital clothes. They were the stranded clothes the CCG would provide them with. All of them. Hide, Hiro and the twins.

All the boys had the same clothes of Hide. Jeans, a plain t-shirt and a hoodie. Clothes to blend in.

Hide swallowed. He lifted Kuro, and balanced his baby boy on his hip. Kuro yawned and wrapped his arms around Hide’s neck. Kuro laid his head against Hide’s shoulder. Hide looked at Mio.

“What’s going on Mio?” Hide asked seriously.

Mio picked up Shiro. She turned to Hide, and breathed deeply. “Okay. We’ve got about 5 minutes to get to the staircase.”

“What? Mio!” Hide gasped. His head spun. He tried to keep up with Mio. His heart painfully beated.

Hide took Hiro’s hand. The young boy peeked up at his Mama tiredly, and confusingly. They were never allowed to be up past their bedtimes. Hide was stern about that. Hiro yawned and squished his Panda against his chest with his free hand. He wasn’t stupid. He could see the worry and fear between his Mama and Mio.

Something wasn’t right.

Hiro was scared.

“Hide. This is the only way. I’ve been planning this for months now. It’s the only way to save you, and the children.” Mio explained hasty. She rubbed Shiro on the back.

Hide wanted to speak. He wanted to say something more but couldn’t. He decided against it and shook his head. If this let him keep Hiro. If running let Hide keep his baby boy. Keep all his children. All his boys. Hide would do it.

“Okay. How are we going to get out? There are Investigators station everywhere?” Hide worriedly asked.

He did not want to think about what would happen if they got caught. What the CCG would do. Hide trembled. Hiro squeezed his hand. The small boy stared up at him with large amber eyes. He was confused and scared. Hide forced a smile. He stroked the back of Hiro’s hand with his thumb. Hide muttered a soft ‘It’s alright’ to him.

“Hide. I said I’ve been planning this for months now. The Investigators switch shifts every three hours. Which should be just about in 2 minutes.” Mio explained. She looked down at her watch. “They are always on the dot. Not a minute before, or after. We have about 5 minutes to get to the stairwell case. It’s underneath this level.”

“We’re on the top level. We won’t use the elevator. Cameras are in there. The CCG won’t be expecting us to run.” Mio said. She poked her head out the door. “There are Rc Scan gates in the lobby. The CCG has the boys so drugged up on Rc suppressions so their kagune or kakuja wouldn’t surface and hurt anybody.”

“The Rc scan shouldn’t pick up on the Rc cells inside them.” Mio explained.

Hide gulped. He knew his boys had kagunes. Not that he knew what it kind of kagune they had. Many times, Hide had wondered what breed they was. However, it terrified him to know they could have a kakuja. He had never seen them up close but he used to watch the news and read the newspaper.

Hide’s baby boys. They could probably do have kakuja. How terrifying.

Hide knows his boys have a Kakugan. A single red and black eyed which would come out whenever they were hungry, upset or angry. Hide had learnt how to ignore it but even that was rare. The Rc suppressions worked.

“Boys you’ve got to be quiet. Not a sound.” Mio whispered. She held a finger to her lips.

Then the three of them was off. Moving slowly down the hallway. Every step was careful and calculated. Weary that the CCG would swamp them. Appearing from every door and shadow. It scared Hide. Ever small creak of the floorboards made him jump.

Kuro held his head against Hide’s shoulder. He could hear his Mama’s fear. Hide’s heart was beating harshly. Kuro was just as scared. Hide was never this scared. Kuro could hear Hide’s heart. Normally Hide’s heart beat was the perfect lullaby for Kuro. This time Kuro was anything but relaxed.

Kuro laid numbly against Hide. His body stiff and sliver eyes wide. His eyes staring at nothing. He stared blankly at the walls and doors. He watched silently while Hide walked. Every now and then, Kuro and Shiro would lock eyes.

Shiro could also sense his Mama’s fear. As soon as they stepped out the familiar box known as ‘home’ Shiro’s eyes had snapped open. Nobody left that place. Shiro knew that. They weren’t allowed to leave. Only allowed to leave the apartment with an Investigator, nurse or doctor.

This was new. Shiro was curious but weary. He could tell something wasn’t right. Still, Shiro was annoyed about being woken up. Just a little bit.

Hide let out a breath he had no realized he was holding. They entered the staircase. He leant against the white painted wall. It had been such a long time since Hide had been allowed out of his apartment. It was strange to be outside it.

“That had been rather simple.” Hide muttered. He felt confused. He had expected to see many Investigators. They had not seen any Investigators.

Mio nodded her head. She shifted Shiro on her hip and checked down the stairs. “Shift switches. It’s a blind spot that honestly, I am disgusted they have not noticed. All the Investigators stationed around the building switched at the exact same time. It is easy to get past them.” She explained.

Hide’s eyebrows raised to his hairline. He stared at Mio in shock. She had really been planning to break them out? Why? Hide did not understand it. Mio could get into a lot of trouble. A lot of dangerous trouble for doing this.

Hide’s insides flipped. Worry and fear filled him.

“Mama?” Hiro murmured in a low whisper. He gently tugged on Hide’s hand. “W-Where are w-we going?”

Hide breathed in sharply. He looked down sweetly at Hiro. He ran his hand through Hiro’s black and white curls. He forced a smile down at him.

“We’re going someplace safe.” He said. His inside twitched with worry. He hoped they were going to a place safe.

Hiro stared at him. His caramel eyes lowered in wonder. Safe. He did not understand the word. Not completely. Instead he chose to trust his beloved Mama, and Hiro nodded.

“Okay. We must walk quickly. Once we’re on the ground floor, the Rc gate isn’t far off. We have roughly 20 minutes before the Investigators realize I have looped the feed on the cameras from the apartment. An Investigator will be checking in soon. They will notice they’re not appearing on the feed.” Mio said.

Hide watched as Mio begun to quickly climb down the white steps. He stared with large eyes.

“Cameras?” Hide gasped out in shock.

Truthfully, he should have known. It was quite reasonable to put cameras in their apartment. To keep an eye on them. No wonder his small family wasn’t be swamped by Investigators every minute of the day. They were being watched on the cameras.

“Yes. They’re hidden in the walls. Unnoticeable to the human eye. Not so invisible to a Ghoul eye thought.” Mio chuckled drily.  

Hide blinked. He looked like a puppy. “Oh.” He murmured.

Hiro stared up at his Mama. He frowned and his eyebrows raised. He did not know what cameras are but they seemed to worry his Mama.

Hide noticed his son’s confusion. He smiled and shrugged at him. Hide tightened his hand around Hiro’s. The two began to follow Mio down the steps. They had to run a little to catch up. It was a little difficult. Considering Hide was holding Kuro, and Hiro relied heavily on him.

“Okay…” Mio whispered.

The elderly woman came to a stop. She stood at the door. The last door at the bottom of the stair case. She panted and shifted Shiro on her hip. The white-haired child had his head turned. While he was curious and frankly excited to be, this fair away from the apartment.

Shiro was still weary of his Mama and brothers. Shiro had his head turned towards them. Watching with his unmoving silver eyes.

Hide came to a stop behind Mio. He pants himself, however he forced a smile at Shiro. Hide could tell his middle child was weary as no matter what, Shiro would always smile in return to his Mama. This time, he merely blinked at him in return.

“The Rc scan gate is just behind this door. There is one guard but I stocked him up on coffee and many donuts. He should have dozed off by now.” Mio whispered and slowly pushed the door open. She peered through the small opening.

Hide gulped. He pulled Hiro closer to himself.

This was it. It was time. How terrifying it was. He hopped Mio was right. The Rc suppressions filled within his children’s veins was enough to get them through without being detective.

Mio breathed sharply. “It’s time. Keep calm and follow me.” She said.

The door opened. The hall was massive. Bright white with clear crystal like floors. It was empty. The glassy windows dark. Pitch black from how later it was. Way pass midnight. Probably 2 o’clock by now. 2 in the morning.

Hide followed Mio. A sudden went up his spin. A sound filled the hall, and it made the small group to freeze briefly. However, Hide realized it was just a snore. A repeatedly snore rhythm filled the air. True to Mio’s words, the guard was a sleep. Fast asleep.

The guard was large. The white chair turned with his legs up on the counter. The guard’s large stomach rising and falling. A large white box of more than half-eaten donuts on the side.

Mio checked behind her. Her hands shook. They didn’t even have a full minute left to get outside.

Mio bravely stepped forward. She walked towards the scan gates. Her hands twitched. It was time. She bloody hoped this worked. Mio had doubled checked all her research right before this day. She had double checked everything.

She had even made sure that the scientist has given the boys more than enough Rc suppressions. It should work. No, it will work. She knows it will work.

It must or they are all done for. It was too late to go back now.

“Okay. Keep calm.” Mio whispered back to Hide.

Hide shifted on his feet. He held Hiro close to him and watched. He watched with anticipation as Mio advanced toward the gates.

Mio held Shiro close to her. She pressed her hand firmly on the small of his back. She walked onward. Pushing the metal pole in front of her as she went. Watching as it twisted into a circle like motion. Four poles in total. Turning as her body pasted through the gates.

The green lights on either side of the gate flickered. Glowing brightly and rather beautifully. They flashed as she walked past without changing.

Hide let out a breath of relief he had no idea he had been holding. He smiled.

Mio turned on the spot. The cold air from the doors behind her. She smiled herself. It had worked. Just as she suspected it would. She had crossed the Rc gates without a hassle. Shiro had not been detected.

Thank god!

“Okay Hiro. You straight through to Mio.” Hide whispered and tugged gently on Hiro’s hand.

Hiro blinked his large caramel eyes. His lips parted and he looked between his Mama and Mio startled. He did not want to leave Hide. He did not want to go through by himself.

Hide placed his hand onto his back. He gently pushed Hiro forward. “It is alright Hiro.” Hide encouraged.

Hiro glanced back at Hide. He slowly took a step forth. His hands clammy and shaky at his sides. Hiro’s eyes stared at the gate wearily. Pressing both of his hands at the large pole. It was big for a child.

He glanced back over his shoulder. Hiro nervously shifted and pushed. He breathed sharply through his nose and closed his eyes. Hiro pushed against the metal pole and almost tripped over his feet. He stumbled straight through. His hands wiggled blindly in front of him.

Hiro pressed against Mio’s side. The green lights none-changing. Hiro blinked, and smiled. He thinks that good. Neither Mio or his Mama looked upset or disappointed about it. He smiled up at Mio.

“I guess…it’s our turn now Kuro.” Hide muttered. He pulled Kuro closer to himself.

The dark-haired boy frowned. He glared down at the gates with distrust. He did not like them. Kuro turned his head and looked up at Hide.

Kuro frowned so deeply. His lips settled into a deep frown, that it made the small dimples stick out of his cheeks.

Hide would have chuckled at Kuro’s face. He ran his hand up the back of Kuro’s head and pulled him closer. Hide muttered comforting into Kuro’s ear. He stepped towards the gate. Nervously he shifted on his feet.

He reached out and placed his hand against the cool pole. Hide’s hand was clammy and sweaty against the metal. Hide breathed in and finally pushed.

Just as Hide stepped forward. Kuro felt a horrible tinkle run up his face. It moved along his throat and towards his face. The tinkle moved in and out of his ears. His nose twitched.

Kuro sneezed.

He sneezed so loudly that his face flushed and his eyes crushed shut. The little nose twitched, and snort flittered through the air. Just as the pole moved to let the pair through, the DNA of Kuro’s snort hit the gates. The glowing green lights on the sides flickered. A loud whine erupted from the gates. A whine of alert. An alarm.

A loud siren.

The green flashed to red.

Hide froze. His honey eyes wide with worry and fear. The one white hall flashed with red. The whining warning filled the air. It made Kuro cry and over his ears. He closed his eyes and hid his face into Hide’s neck.

“Hide! Quickly! Before the gate closes!” Mio yelled.

Hide nodded. He was halfway through as it was. He bites his lips, and clenched his teeth. Hide forced the rest of his body through. The metal digging into his leg. Digging into the sensitive skin of leg. Hide forced the metal poles to move. To turn. To allow him through. It made the captured leg burn.

He narrowly missed being crushed. Long red spikes ripped through the gates. Of course, it was a Quingue. A gate made from Kagune which should react to a Ghoul. React to Ghoul blood of any kind, crushing them, and ripping them apart.

In a panic, Hide stumbled forward. He was hardly being able to keep his balance. He had got through. Not without a nasty bruise on his left leg sadly.

They ran. The loud noise followed them. They ran out into the downpour rain of Tokyo. Moving their legs as fast as they could. Bumping them as they ran.

Hide held Hiro’s hand. He was worried that Hiro would trip over his feet. None of his boys had ever been outside. Seen rain or felt it. The buildings, and trees. Everything around them. Was all new. Hide was worried he would lose Hiro to his curiosity.

However, Hiro had not tripped. He had kept his head down while watching his feet. He ran after his Mama. Doing his very best to keep up with him.

“M-Mio? Where are we going?” Hide asked.

Hide was out of breath. His body was soaked through. The clothes stuck to his skin, and an awful burn ran up his legs as he ran. His jeans stuck to his skin. The noise of the CCG building they had just left was becoming quieter and quieter. However Hide knew there was Investigators looking for them. Probably swimming the streets now.

“Quickly Hide. We’ll miss it.” Mio gasped out.

Hide was still shocked. He couldn’t believe such an old lady could run so fast. Especially in such a downpour as this.

“M-Miss what?” Hide panted.

Hide felt even more tried than before. It was difficult to run with Kuro. He could only imagine how hard it was for Mio. She did have Shiro after all. Despite her age, Hide had to hand it to her. She really did not look her age. Amazingly.

He followed Mio. Stayed close to the elderly women. His legs burned. Hide had no idea how long he had been running. He nervously checked over his shoulder but couldn’t see anything. Nothing but darkness and rain.

Hide looked up at the small building Mio was leading him towards. It had gates on either side of it, with large box-like machine within. Machine on wheels. The boy stared at them in wonder. The curious questions on the tip of their tongues but they held back.

They entered the building. The slight warmer air immediately licked at their skin.

“There it is.” Mio panted out. She came to a stop and whipped the sweat from her brow. “We haven’t missed it.”

Hide gasped for breath. He had run so fast and fair. Becoming a mother had made him lose his once fit body. He wasn’t as skinny as he was, but he certainly wasn’t fat. He wasn’t overweight either. He just didn’t have the strong powered muscles he had at 17 years old. Hide was 25 years old now.

There were many reasons for Hide to have put more than enough flesh on him. The CCG had kept him a certain weight. Hide was the mother of three boys. Three ghoul boys.

“A train?” Hide said slowly.

Mio nodded. She lowered Shiro to his feet and dusted of her skirt.

Shiro rubbed his soaked face. He walked towards Hide. Kuro had been placed onto his feet as well. Both twins moved to stand side to side. Both looking as tired and exhausted as their big brother. Identical faces white with red splashes on their cheeks. The twin’s legs buckled underneath them.

The twins looked up at Hiro. Both reached out to their big brother. Hiro was a good big brother. He could tell when his little brothers were scared which was rare for Shiro honestly. Hiro smiled comforting at them, and took their hands. He held each twin with a single hand. Threating their fingers together.

Kuro whined. He leant towards Hiro, and pressed his head against his shoulder. The twins reached his shoulders. While Shiro hummed under his breath, and pulled at his silk wet white hair. He did not like having his stick to his face. Baths was bad enough in his opinion.  

“Yes. It is the last train for the weekend. The CCG cannot follow until Monday morning.” Mio explained. She led them towards the train.

The supervisor of the train blow into his whistle. Signaling the train’s departure.

Hide bites at his lips. He followed Mio. He moved towards the train’s door. The way into the train. He checked his boys. He smiled weakly. The three boys were looking around themselves. They were taking in everything with large eyes. All three boys had blanked faces. It was the first time they had seen a train.

It was their first time for a lot of things.

That thought saddened Hide.

Hide shook his head. He moved towards his boys. He pulled them close to himself, and gently pats their heads. He could see Hiro trying to take care of his younger brothers. No matter how much the twins bully their big brother, or tease him. Hiro still did his best for them.

Hiro was the sensitive one of the three of them.

“Come now. The train is going to leave.” Mio said softly.

They entered the train. Hide guided the three boys in. It was a little difficult considering they was still taking in so much at once but they eventually did.

Mio led them to an isolated space. A small opening with four chairs. The two-chair placed opposite one another. Rows of five booths in each carriage. They settled in an empty one. A ghost carriage. Not that anybody could be expecting anything less. No human brave enough would be around.

Normally Ghouls would be out. Would hunting for food but this night rain fell from heavens. Ghouls don’t hunt during rainfalls. The downpour of rain meant no human would be out, and there for, no reason for a Ghoul to be out.

That and the fact Ghouls don’t like eating in the rain.

The train was off. It left with a loud scream. The wheels rattling as it moved. The large metal circle like wheels turned on the tracks.

Hide settled down across from Mio. Both sitting on the end chairs of the four-chaired booth. Allowing the children to take the much safer chairs near the window. That and Hide thought they would have liked to see what the outside world looked like.

The twins curled up to one another. Moving together like small kittens. Seeking warmth from eachother. They were wet and cold. They pressed against eachother and snuggled up. Cuddling in a single chair.

Hide wanted to pull them into his arms and hug them. He wanted to wrap his arms around their small forms and never let go. His arms twitched to hug them. Hide watched as Kuro laid his head against Shiro’s shoulder. Snuggling up to him. Both boys had their heads directed towards the window. Watching everything pass by with interest.

Kuro struggled for a little while. His eyes slide close and he fell asleep. His body moving back and forth from the cradle of the train. He breathed softly, and whimpered.

Shiro lasted longer. His head was closer to the window. His eyes half-lidded, and numbly watching the blurs and smudges of dark colours speed past the window. Ultimately, he too subsided to the gentle quiver of the train. Shiro’s cheek rested against the tip of Kuro’s head. He fell asleep. The white and black curls mixed together.

“Hiro. Sleep now.” Hide said softly.

Hide gently pulled Hiro towards him. The little boy shifted next to him. Hiro turned his head from the window, and turned to look up at Hide.

Hide comfortingly smiled. He kisses Hiro on the forehead, and whispered motherly sweetness into his ears. Hiro stared at him. His caramel eyes flickered worriedly. Eventually he lowered his head and like a good big brother, he checked on his little brothers.

Finally Hiro turned. He lowered himself. He laid himself down, and curled up with his head resting on Hide’s lap. He pulled his legs high up to his chest. Hiro pressed his knees against his chest, and settled into a sleep. His eyes closing and breathing evenly.

Hide ran his fingers through Hiro’s thick curls. Gently stroking the hair. He hummed a soft lullaby. Singing softly. His baby. His little boy. Hide couldn’t believe it. They had got out. They were safe, or at least safe as they could be for the time being.

Hide felt his eyes burned. Tears swelling at the tip of his eyelashes. Hide felt his lips twitch. If they had not run, then he would have lost his little baby. His first. Hiro would have been taken from him. Hide could not tolerate the thought of Hiro being enslaved. Of becoming a living Quingue to some heartless Investigator.

He wanted to speak with Mio. Hide had to. The women had done so much. She had risked so much them. Hide opened his mouth to speak. To voice his words however Hide couldn’t. Instead a small yawn escaped his lips. It was so late. The sun would probably be raising soon. He wanted to sleep. His body screamed for it. His eyes ached.

“It’s alright Hide. Sleep. We’re not fair now.”

And then darkness.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Hide just stared tiredly at the elderly lady across from him.

Mio had woken him up an hour ago. The group had switched to another train, and then two couches. They had walked fair as well before settling onto another train. Mio had explained that she had timed this perfectly. They were able to reach the last train for the weekend for many stations. They had travelled fair. Very fair. It took them two days and nights. They kept moving.

Hide did not want to do it but she said he had too. He had to wake up his children. His young sons. Wake them up from the sleep they desperately needed. They had got off the third to last stop. The rain still fell harshly upon their heads. It was quiet, cold and miserably.

The old woman had led them through the empty streets. Hide pulled his boys close to him. Holding them as close as possible. All three of them was shivering. They were so cold now. Freezing.

Hide finally found himself inside a building. An apartment much different to the one he had been living in for the past five years. No. It was longer than five years. It had been so long since he had seen such a homey home. The CCG had not allowed Hide to do anything to the apartment he had been placed into. He had to keep it bare. White. Plain.

However the apartment looked like it had not been used in years. In fact the only signs of life had been maybe a few days old at least but that had only probably a minute or two. It was left untouched.

Hide mentally debated with himself to bath the boys or put them straight to bed. He couldn’t decide but the longer he stared at them, the more he realized he already had his answer. His boys were struggling to stand up straight. Hell. Shiro was sleeping while standing up. Kuro had dozed off while holding onto Hide’s hand.

Mio had given them a change of clothes. Clothes from one of the many closest in the apartment. Hide could tell immediately the clothes was old looking. He knew almost all the themes on the pajamas which said a lot. Hide had not seen a television or magazine in years. Not since he signed the contract.

This only furthered his suspicion. Nobody had been in this apartment for years.

Hide dressed the three of them in clean, warm and dry clothes. He then set them into the blankets. Laying them down and watched as they straight away fell asleep. As soon as their heads hit the pillows, the three boys were out like lights. They had little to no sleep. Hide couldn’t blame them.

He then found himself sitting across from Mio. “Mio…” Hide began. He licked his dry and chipped lips.

“Where are we?”

Mio hummed. She held a cup of tea in her hands. Kind of anticlimactic from what had just happened. It took them hours to get to this apartment. It was hidden well Hide supposed. Hidden behind a few pubs, and placed right up into the fairest corner of an alleyway. Hide had almost missed the small apartment when Mio pointed it out.

Hide was still scared the CCG could find them.

“This is my home.” Mio said. “Relax Hide. The CCG will not find us here. This apartment was brought with cash alone. I have made sure it is well hidden underneath a new name.”

Hide stared. How could the CCG not find them here?

“This place is not signed underneath my name. I do not live here. I live in another place. Another apartment.” Mio explained. She sipped her tea. The hot liquid coating her tongue. “I came here once. That was last week to drop of the packages.”

Mio stared point blankly at Hide. “You are well hidden here. We are fair from the CCG.”

Hide lowered his head. He nodded. He trusted Mio. She had not given him a reason not to. “By now ever Investigator is probably on lookout. Trying to spot us…” Hide said.

“Hm. Yes. They probably are.” Mio said.

Hide bites his bottom lip. He hunched his shoulders. He had signed the contract for Louise. His aunt. His own living relative. He could only imagine what she was going through. Had the CCG taken the money back? Louise, need it for her Cancer treatment. Hell. Hide didn’t even know if she faring well or not.

All Hide had ever heard from the CCG was that Ayumiwas fine. She well taken care of and not to worry.

“I’ve broken the contract. They’ve taken the money back and-and.” Hide struggled to speak. His voice creaking and breaking.

Mio stared at him. Her eyes held such sadness. She reached over and placed her tea down. “Do not worry about that Hide.” She said with a deep and firm tone of voice. A tone that held so much.

Hide’s eyes widened. “What? Why?” he asked. He leant forward to stare at her in the eye.

“Mio! I signed the contract for Louise. My aunt! She had taken care of me when my parents passed away. She had cancer. The CCG said she was well. She was being taken care of.” Hide gasped. His hands shook in worry.

Mio sighed. “The CCG says a lot of things.”

Hide deflated. He fell back against the beaten-up coach. His shoulders sagging. “What do you mean…Mio?”

“Your contract was breached a long time ago Hide. Your conditions fell through last year.” Mio began. Speaking words that striked the poor boy in the heart. “I’m sorry Hide.”

Louise. His aunt. Hide felt himself shake. The CCG had lied to him? They had his aunt had lived. She survived the treatment and was healing. She had not survived? She had died. Hide bites his bottom lip. He wanted to curl up, and disappear.

“Why…? Mio. Why did you help me?” Hide asked. He spoke wearily and worriedly. He lifted his head to look at Mio. “Why did you help us?”

Mio sighed. She sighed so deeply that she looked older then what she was. “I’ll be honest Hide. If I was still young. I would have not helped. I might not have cared.” She spoke bluntly. Her words so blunt and painful that Hide flinched.

Of course. Mio must have been an Investigator. How else could she have known so much about Ghouls?

“For the children I have wronged. I want them to be happy and live a life full of joys.” Mio began. Speaking the words slowly. “I had done awful things. Spiteful things. Hide. I had killed many Ghouls in my short life but when I was put on your case…you showed me something I had never seen before.”

Mio lowered her head. She was ashamed of her previous self. “Hiro, Shiro and Kuro. They were Ghouls. They are Ghouls. I wasn’t expecting much. I thought they would be nothing more than beasts. Animals. Truthfully, I did not expect you do live. I was so sure the children would have eaten you. You’re human. You’re food.”

“I was wrong. You are their mother. They saw you as their mother. They saw you as their mother, mummy and mama.” Mio said. She sat up straight and a smile appeared across her lips. “I saw love. I saw need. I saw care. They loved you, and did not want to be away from you.”

“I saw humanity in them.”

Mio closed her eyes. “Sometimes I wondered if they had more humanity then myself. I could not bring myself to harm such innocence.”

Hide nodded his head. His head sagged, and he let out a sigh. Hide leant back against the coach. He was tired. He wanted to sleep too but he couldn’t. Hide was still reeling. He was worried. They had run without any breaks. They had been moving none stop.

Hide cranked his head back to consider the small room. He had not seen a bed with four posts in years. Not since he had signed the contract. It had always been futons. The bed had a mattress, with white sheets. A thick quilt with Mikey Mouse faces plastered all over.

He let out a breath. Hide could see his three boys. All fast asleep and curled together. Snoring away. They slept differently here then back in the apartment. Normally Hiro would be sleeping stretched out, arms and legs hanging over the edges of mattress. The twins would either sleep with their backs firmly pressed together, or practically on top of each other.

It was cute. Always cute.

Hide could tell. Even in their sleep, his boys were still nervous and anxious. All boys were sleeping on their sides. Pressed together little young puppies. The three of them gained warmth one another. Sleeping with their heads close.

Hide bites his bottom lip. He felt worry fill him. He hoped they would sleep well. They needed their sleep. The CCG had kept them from the outside world. Kept them cut off. Hide had raised the boys cut off from the world. They had no idea about electronics, or anything else. CCG only allowed them stuffed teddies, or old books.

Hell. Hide had no idea what had been going on in the five years he had been absent. Hide shook his head. How are they supposed to live now? Would they always have to be on the move? Always checking over their shoulders?

A life of fear is no life at all.  

Hide felt his breath catch in his throat, “where are you going!?” Hide asked, his voice hysterical.

Mio stood. She brushed down her skirt. She was making her way around the apartment. It was much bigger than the apartment the CCG had made them live in.

“I must leave. Hide. The longer I stay with you, the more danger you and your boys are in.” she explained.

Hide shook. Fear filled him and he too, got to his feed. “Mio. Wait. What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to feed them?” he asked in panic.

The CCG had always supplied them with the food. Hide had never asked or wanted to know how they got the packages. Hide knew what his boys eat. He knew all too well.

The boys only eat two days ago! Soon they will be wanting to be feed again. Especially the twins. Hiro, being a year old, seemed to be able to wait one more day longer than his younger siblings. Hide liked to feed them together thought.

Mio smiled. She gestured to the cluster of brown packages she had dropped on the table. “You should be alright for a little while. But that will eventually run out.” She said and reached into a pocket.

Mio held a white card out to Hide. “Here. This man can help you when the food runs out.”

Hide’s hands trembled. He reached for the card and stared down at it. It was plain looking. It had no words, only numbers. A phone number. Hide glanced over at the phone and was revealed to see it was a phone he knew. An old phone. Thank fully.

“Um. Is he a ghoul….?” Hide murmured.

Mio nodded. “Yes. That’s right. He knows how to help Ghouls that does not want to hurt people. He knows how to feed them without killing. He will help you.” She explained.

Hide’s eyebrows raised. Mio said she was an Investigator. A cruel one at that. How does she know about this man? What else could she know. Hide opened his mouth to ask, but changed his mind. Mio was already doing so much to help him as it is.

Mio grabbed her coat. She breathed in sharply, and grabbed Hide’s hands. “It will be tough at first. But you will be fine here. I hope. I’ve taken you to one of the more less known Ghoul districts. The CCG does not think there are any Ghouls here. They think we’ve gone to the more dangerous districts. To blend in.” she said.

A small smirk appeared on her lips. “Shows how much they know right. Not all ghouls want to be different.”

Hide blinked. He got the message there. So many Ghouls had decided to blend in with humans. Become hidden with the humans.

“I’m gravely sorry about your aunt. However, I took the liberty to take as much yen as I could for you.” Mio explained. She held out a rather thick envelope. It was so thick that it looked like the paper was about to rip.

Hide took it nervously. It was quite thick in his hands. He stared down at it.

“Money to live off. The rent on this place has already been paid for a year. You do not have to worry about that.” Mio smiled. She took Hide’s hands and squeezed them. “I know you have been waiting to get them new things. Nice things. Now you can.”

Hide’s caramel eyes widen. He clenched the envelope of money in disbelief. This money. It was supposed to be paid to Louise. Every year. Mio had withdrawn it and hidden it. Hide had never felt so grateful before.

“Oh…Mio…” Hide sighed. It still felt unreal. Like a dream.

Hide followed the elderly women to the door. The wooden planks of the door had many locks. Everything lined up perfectly. Hide stared at them and wondered if they could really keep out the dangers that would be after them.

Mio paused as she stood out the door. She pulled at her coat. She pulled it tightly around herself to keep herself warm from the chilly bitter wind. Mio looked like she was debating something. She crushes her lips together and frowned.

“Hide. One last thing.” She said. “The CCG had lied about one more thing. A rather important thing.”

Hide stared. He felt his stomach drop. Another thing? How many things had been kept from him?

“Yes. You know the contract is about creating living Quintiles. The perfect weapon.” Mio explained. She pressed her hands together.

Mio’s words made Hide flinch. He hated that word. It made him sick to his stomach. He did not want to think about what the CCG wanted to do with his children. His babies.

The elderly women sighed. “They wanted to manufacture the perfect Ghoul. Half human, and half Ghoul. They ran into a few hiccups. One being the ‘mother’ had to be a human. They learnt that if the ‘mother’ was a Ghoul, the Ghoul’s stomach would absorb the baby as food. Anything human, may it only be a little within the stomach of the Ghoul would be devoured.”

“The CCG experimented on Humans. Used Human’s to be the ‘mothers’ as it was impossible for a Ghoul. The Ghoul had to be the ‘father’. However, all experiments failed. Everyone that came in eventually died during the process.” Mio said. “The tried the experiment on women first. Believing women alone would work, but that had made no difference. They decided to experiment on both men and women.”

“It is a complicated and difficult surgery. It’s hard to explain.” Mio sighed. She shook her head, and her nose twitched with disgust as she thought about it.

Thunder ran through the clouds. The clouds darkened with the gut-wrenching rain preparing to fall once again.

Hide shifted on his feet. It was a very odd conversation. Well, Mio was talking to him rather than him chiming in. Hide just stood numbly, taking in all the information she was saying.

“Frankly Hide. We weren’t expecting much difference when you signed the contract. In fact, many people didn’t think you would make it. It was an extremally discovery to find you had survived and not just once. No. Twice.” Mio smiles softly up at him. “You really are an amazing human. Hide.”

Mio shook her head. She turned to the bag, she had hanging from her shoulder. She looked through the bag for something. When Mio found it, she lifted her head and stared at Hide.

“It was an accident. The Ghoul that was going to be used was supposed to be a low ranked Ghoul. However, there was a mix up, and the Ghoul used would have killed you immediately. The DNA from the Ghoul had killed many poor human’s as soon as it had been injected to the experiment. By the time the mistake had been realized, it was too late. His DNA had already been injected into you.” Mio said. “They had no choice but to push onward with it. Amazingly, his DNA didn’t just accept you but could do the unbelievable. Not once. But twice. Technically three times.”

Hide flushed. The way Mio was explaining it made him sound like a super human. It made him feel rather giddy honestly. “But the CCG said I did not have to worry about the Ghoul used. He had died. Been dead for years now.” He said.

Hide did not understand why Mio was telling him this. Why was she telling him about the Ghoul used? The ‘father’ to him?

Mio glanced to the side. “The CCG thinks he died. He had not been seen in a long time. Disappeared from their radars for years, which lead them to believe he had died. You see Hide. That particular Ghoul wasn’t just a normal Ghoul. He was ranked one of the highest most dangerous and deadly Ghouls. He did not just disappear. Ever.”

“It was reasonable for them to assume he had eventually died. Even the lesser Ghouls stopped talking about him.” Mio said and pulled out a white file. The file was held shut by a red band with the words ‘classified’ stamped on the front.

Mio stared at the file. It was thick, with many sheets stacked up inside. She turned her eyes to Hide. “I too thought he had died. Until last year when rumors of a certain Ghoul began to surface. His name had begun to surface on the tongue of lesser Ghouls. I know he is still alive. Still alive and hiding. I do not know why.” She uttered.

“This is everything we have on him. Maybe it will help you with the boys.” Mio said. She held the file to Hide. “I would suggest not to seek him out. I may be starting to side with certain Ghouls but he is not to be trusted. I have witnessed what damage he could do.”

“I’m so sorry for the pain and trouble I have brought you. It was not fair.” Mio spoke. She sadly lowered her head. She remembered all the times Hide had cried in pain. Sobbed from all the knifes he had been put underneath.

She was sorry.

Hide gulped. His throat burned. Hide stared down at the file within his hands.

“Hide.” Mio began. Her voice pitch to gain his attention. “Hiro, Shiro and Kuro will no longer be getting Rc suppressions. The drug will be out of their system within two days. So please be careful. Their Kakugan will appear much more often now.”

“Their Kagune will now start presenting itself. The boys won’t know how to control them. So please stay calm.” Mio explained. A fair away glint within their orbs. It was like she was remembering something. “If you stay calm. They will too.”

Hide pouted. His throat burned and he swallowed a painful lump in his throat. He did not want to think about the tantrums his boys would be throwing now. Hide felt the brief twitch of panic. How was he supposed to handle a kagune? Not just one but three. Hell. What breed were they?

Mio gently ran a hand across Hide’s face. She caresses his cheek much like a mother would. “You are doing great Hide. You are a fantastic mother to these children.” She said.

“Thank you! Thank you so much Mio!” Hide finally spoke. His voice shook. It pitched and cracked. However, he could keep it clear enough to get those words out.

Mio smiled. She bowed her head. Then she was gone. Hide stared until he no longer could see the kind old lady. He ran a hand through his hair stressfully and turned away. He locked all ten of the locks on the door and walked further into the apartment.

So much had changed. Changed in such a small amount of time.

Hide sighed heavily and brought a hand up to rub the back of his head. He looked down at the envelope filled with money. He stared at it for so long that his eyes began to blur. Hide had to look away and rub his eyes.

Feeling like he had been standing too long, Hide moved to sit down at the small table. Hide folded his legs underneath himself, and bites at his bottom lip. Hide nervously peered into the envelope. Automatically his amber eyes winded so much.

“Jesus. How m-much did Mio take?” Hide wondered outside.

He took out a few bills and felt his heart leap into his throat. It wasn’t the biggest amount. However, it was the third biggest amount. Hide checked the rest with shaky hands briefly. He had a few bills of the biggest amount one could get in a bill. Only a hand full. While the rest was all the second biggest and third.

It was a lot of money.

Way more than he had before signing the contract.

Hide held a few bills up to his face. His lips twisted into a small frown. Was it safe? To go outside? Mio said it would be fine. Hide hopped so. He wanted to buy his boys a few things. Hide wanted to get Hiro a bigger Panda! Crayons and colour-full paper.

Hide also wanted to introduce them to movies. He wanted to introduce them to much.

Hide’s heart twisted. His eyes burned a little, and he sighed. There was so much he wanted to do. Take them to the park. Show them what a cat and dog was. Maybe even buying them a pet. That is if they don’t try to eat them thought.

Suddenly a thought came to surface.

Hide’s mouth became dry. He lifted his head to stare at the file he had placed onto the table. The file that was filled with information on his baby daddy. The Ghoul used to be the ‘father’. Hide felt his hands twitched. They became clammy.

Mio had said the Ghoul was dangerous. He was deadly. A high ranked Ghoul. Was that SSS? Or something? Hide wasn’t sure. He could not deny the fear he felt.

The Ghoul was not dead. He was alive.

“Mama?”

Hide jumped. He snapped his head around worriedly. He had not been expecting to hear his baby’s voice. Hide blinked at the small figure standing at the bedroom doorway.

“Oh. Shiro. What are you doing up?” Hide said. He got to his feet, and smiled down at the young child.

Shiro sighed. He reached up and balled his tiny hands. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. He was adorable. So damn cute. His snow-white hair was slightly gritty from the rain, but he had a single white lock fighting against gravity.

“I think you’re going to need a bath in the morning.” Hide teased sweetly.

Shiro blinked his soft sliver eyes up at Hide. Unlike his younger brother, Kuro, Shiro did not have a problem with washing himself. He did not enjoy baths, but he did not fight against them either. Hide yawned, and closed his eyes. He stretched his arms up to Hide and made a grabby-motion with his hands.

“Up Mama.” Shiro mumbled in a tiny voice.

Hide smiled widely. He reached down and easily scooped the small boy up. Hide pulled him close and gave him a hug. Hide had to admit that out of all three of his boys, he had not spent much time with Shiro today. He understands why the little white-haired boy would want a hug.

Shiro hummed. He wrapped his small arms around Hide’s neck, and buried his face into Hide’s neck. Shiro moaned tiredly, and closed his eyes.

Hide gently rubs Shiro on his back. His eyes twirled around the apartment. Hide supposed it was time to get some rest also. He once against checked around the apartment. He held Shiro close as he walked around the apartment. Nervously checking the windows, and the door.

Hide came to a stop by the living room’s window. He stared through the glass. Hide could see it had already became foggy from the rain. His eyes buzzed from the pitter-patter of the rain. Hide just stared down at the street. His eyes memorizing the buildings.

There was a children’s park at the end of the street. It was empty because of the rain but Hide could make out the brightly painted children claiming frames. A swing set, a slide, and hopefully more things. There was also a closed store about halfway down. It wasn’t a prober supermarket, like Hide had hopped. Just a normal corner store.

Even though the boys don’t eat human food. Hide is sure he could find maybe coloring books. Maybe a few low budget cartoons. Even a cheap stuffed bear. Hide wasn’t sure. He’ll check it out when he can.

Truthfully. Hide wanted to spoil them. Spoil them with all sorts of things.

Hide kissed the top of Shiro’s head. He turned around.

The apartment had two bedrooms. One for himself, and one for the boys. Hide decided he was going to sleep with his boys like he normally did. He wasn’t ready to be separated from them quite yet.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

“What does it do?”

Hide grinned. He shifted on his knees and chuckled. “Try pushing the button.”

Kuro looked back at him with a pout. Slowly he turned his sliver eyes back to the black box and poked it directly on the glassy shell. He stared confusingly.

“Is this the button?” Shiro asked. He was just as confused as his twin. He looked like a lost puppy.

Hide grinned widely. It was beyond cute. He leant forward, and chuckled. “Push it.”

Shiro and Kuro shared a look. Kuro nodded to his twin, and Shiro reached out with a calm hand. He pressed the little black button easily. He pushed it straight into the box. Shiro held it for a few seconds before he pulled his hand away wearily.

Kuro let out a cry, while Shiro jumped with wide eyes. Both twins scrambled to their feet and ran around Hide in opposite directions. They fell to their knees and latched onto Hide’s arms. They hid themselves behind his form and peered out with large, round eyes.

Hide couldn’t help it. He laughed. He had never seen his twins act that way before. Never. Kuro had always been much shyer then his twin, but Shiro was always seemed as if it never fazed him.

“It’s just a television.” Hide said in amusement. “We use it to watch stories on. Moving pictures.”

Shiro frowned. His eyes narrowed at the screen and leant forward. “Stories? What kind of stories?” he demanded.

Hide wrapped an around his shoulders. He ruffled his soft snow hair. “Any kind of stories. That is what the television is. They play movies and shows. Made up stories. They could be about princess and dragons! Or they could be about scary scientists! They could be about anything!” Hide grinned. He spoke excitedly and looked between the twins while he spoke.

Both twins looked fascinated and excited. Specially when Hide told of the tales of Princess and dragons which enchanted Kuro. Shiro was way more curious about the scary scientists. Both had many questions they wanted the ask, and they almost did.

A melody played from the television. Brightly coloured, magical pictures started to flash. This fish-hooked the twins automatically. They both stared interestedly at the screen.

Hide hummed. He hugged the two of them before he climbed to his feet. He looked down at them before he turned to the bathroom.

“Hiro. You alright?” he asked. He went to check on his eldest child, and smirked upon seeing him playing with the bubbles.

Hiro snapped his head around. The white bubbles formed a beard on his face. He blinked his large amber eyes as Hide walked up to the tube.

“Love your beard.” Hide chuckled.

Bath time was an interesting experience for both Hide, and the twins. To start with, Kuro did not want to even approach the tub while the water was still filling it up. Shiro had reluctantly gave in and stood near the edge. He simply glared at the water.

It wasn’t until Hide added bubbles to the water that the little black haired toddler approached the tub. Kuro stared at the white bubbles with interest. It was the first time either one had seen bubbles.

Even Shiro was enraptured by the bubbles. So much that Hide had more trouble getting his twins out of the bath than he did getting them in. It was only thanks to the water becoming cold that Shiro and Kuro wanted to get out.

It was surprisingly easy to dress the twins. Hide will never forget their faces when he pulled out the draw. Like all the other things in the apartment, the clothes were outdated but they were like brand new to his boy’s eyes. So much different the plain white shorts and t-shirts they had grown up in. Being twins, they wanted to match. In the end, Hide had helped them dress in similar clothes. The only difference was that Kuro wanted to wear a sweater. He claimed he was cold, which worried Hide.

Now it was Hiro’s turn. Hide grinned and winked. “You look like Santa!” he chuckled.

“Mama! I’m not fat!” Hiro pouted. He looked down and poked his stomach. Hiro looked back at Hiro and grinned.

Hide chuckled and leant forward. “Ohhh. I don’t know.” He teased. He then wrapped him up with a large fluffy white towel.

Hide brought Hiro close to him. Hide bumped his nose against Hiro’s. This made Hiro giggle. Hide took Hiro into the room to dress him. It was a lot easier than the twins. Shiro and Kuro fought him every step the way. The twins argued between themselves before gaining up against poor Hide.

Hiro was easier. He went for bright coloured clothing. It made Hide laugh because it reminds him of himself when he was younger. Hide used to dress in bright colours as a child.

“Are you guys hungry?” Hide called out. He returned to the living space with Hiro.

Hide watched as Hiro ran to sit between the twins. Kuro and Shiro leant against their big brother, with their heads resting against his shoulders.

Shiro looked over his shoulder. He watched with blank eyes as Hide gathered the brown packages. Hide opened the fridge and placed the packages in the back. He frowned deeply, and his eyebrows pulled together.

“Yes!” Kuro squealed out.

Shiro snorted. “You’re always hungry.”

Kuro pouted. He whimpered and shook his head. “No, I’m not!” he cried out in return.

Hiro sighed. He listed silently as he twins argued between themselves. Bickering over Kuro’s stomach.

The black and white haired boy turned back to Hide. He smiled meekly and nodded.

Hide grinned. He shrugged to himself and decided the feed all three of them. Even if Shiro did not answer him. He might as well. He took out one of the medium packaged from the fridge and placed it onto the counter. Hide shuddered as he knew what was inside it. Human flesh.

He tried not to think about that as he dished some of it out into bowls. Hide double checked the amount which was in each bowl. He knew his boys. He knew they would notice if one had more than other. Hide remembered the first-time Mio had allowed him to separate the meat. Hide request.

Hide remembered. It had not gone down well. They fought, cried and even hurt each other over it. Hide had been so anxious about preparing the meat afterwards. He did get the hang of it after a while.

Hide gathered his boys around the table. It was nice. He noticed. Hide had watched the news this morning. Nobody was mentioned. Which meant the CCG did not want the public to know. Hide felt awfully nervous and worried. Nothing had happened.

“Don’t get it down you. I’m talking to you Kuro.” Hide chuckled.

Kuro blushed so brightly that his face almost rivaled a tomato. Kuro looked away and bumped his fists together. He was the type to accidently spill anything down him. May it be food based or paint based.

Most human probably would have been put off by watching three young children devour human flesh within seconds. Hide was not most people. He had seen his boys eat many times over. This was no difference. Hide was just happy they were eating. He knew how dangerous it was for a Ghoul not to eat.

Hide still remembered the difficulty he had with Shiro. Even know Shiro eat slower than his brothers. Shiro eat because he had too, not because he wanted to. Sometimes, Hide had to feed him because Shiro didn’t want too. It was a fight sometimes.

Hide smiled down at Shiro. The small snow haired boy crawled around the table and laid his head-on Hide’s lap. The boy had at least finished his food thought. Hide hummed and ran his fingers through the white hair.

“I’m so proud of you Shiro.” He said.

Shiro just snorted and curled up more.

The rest of the day went fast. It was still raining so Hide did not take them outside. They stayed indoors and watched things on the television. A lazy day on the coach. Hide found himself trapped with the boys for the fully day.

Hide’s stomach growled. He hummed and gently wiggled out from the heap of arms and legs. He let out laugh.

Shiro had turned upside down with his legs up the back of the chair. His sliver eyes unmoving as he stared at the ‘scary’ movie on the television. It was a kid move but a ‘scary’ kid’s movie. Nightmare before Christmas. Shiro was fascinated. He was eager to see this ‘Boogieman’. Many times, he had asked Hide what is a vampire, banshee, werewolf and many other creatures.

Hiro was sitting in a strange angle. His legs over the arm of the coach with his arms crossed over his stomach. He was enchanted with the movie too, but more sensitive. Everything that happened to ‘his’ Sally and Jack, made him gasp worriedly. It was adorable to watch.

Their first movie. Hide found it memorable to watch. To stare at their little heart-shaped faces. It was beautiful.

“Mama.” Kuro whimpered. He dropped his hands from his eyes, and followed Hide. Hugging his arms around Hide’s leg.

Hide softly hummed and pats Kuro on the head. “Mama’s hungry.” He muttered and pulled open the kitchen cabinets.

A frown appeared across his face. Hide groaned and leant his head against one of the cabinets door. He had no food inside the cabinets. There was a massive amount of human meat in the fridge for the boys, and while Hide could eat it, he did not want to try it. His nose twitched as he thought about the months behind he was forced to give birth.

Hide’s stomach growled loudly once again. Damn. He was gonna must go to the store. It was only 2 minutes away. Hide bites his bottom lip, and looked back at the two still on the coach.

The question is: Could Hide really leave the children here?

Hide didn’t even like to be away from them. Hell. The boys had not even let Hide to the bathroom on his own. If he wanted to eat, then he should take the children to the store with him. Hide glanced out the window and felt a sigh escaped his lips. It was still raining.

Did Hide have the heart to hurl them out in the rain? Especially while they were watching their first ever movie? First ever Disney movie.

Hide’s stomach growled louder than before. Hide gulped. He breathed sharply. He knew what he had to do.

“I’m gonna have to pop outside to the shop just three houses down. I don’t suppose you guys want to give me, huh.” Hide sheepishly laughed. He rubbed the back of his neck. Especially when Hiro and Shiro turned to look up at him with dark eyes.

The answer was right there. Hide smiled and sighed. “Alright. Hiro you’re in charge.” He said with his hands on his hips.

“Alright Mama! I’m in charge!” Hiro yelped.

Kuro pouted. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. He walked up to Hide and tugged on his shirt. “Mama. Mama. I want to come!” he cried.

Hide blinked. He lowered his head to look at the small black haired boy. “Don’t you want to watch the movie?” he asked. Hide crouched down to Kuro’s height. He gently pushed the thick midnight curls from his forehead.

Kuro sniffed. He shook his head furiously. “Please. Mama?” he whined.

Hide smiled. He gave in, and nodded. Gently he wrapped his arms around Kuro’s middle. He brought him onto his hip. Kuro grinned himself, and wiggled his legs excitedly. Hide quickly retied the black shoes before scoping the toddler up. Hide turned to the envelope of money and took a few bills out. He stuffed them into his pocket.

Double checking with Hiro and Shiro. Hide found himself out the door. He locked up, and turned Kuro. The small boy stood by his legs with a yellow raincoat on. His hood up and pulled over his round face. He looked super cute. Drowning in yellow.

“Let’s go~” Hide sang the words as he and Kuro started to walk off down the steps.

Kuro held Hide’s hand as the moved. However, Hide kept checking over his shoulder at the apartment. He chewed on his bottom lip worriedly before shaking his head. Hide turned his head to his son and smiled.

Kuro was so excited. He was eagerly looking around himself. The rain did not even dampen his excitement. Instead it increased it. Before the ‘break out’ none of the boys had ever seen rain, let alone seen it. Kuro was gleefully taking it all in. He held his free tiny hand and giggled as the rain kissed his skin. Kuro even liked the pitter patter sound of rain hitting his yellow rain coat.

“Mama! What’s that!” Kuro gasped out. He pointed at something on the side of the road.

Hide clocked his head to the side. He looked at the object that had gained his Kuro’s attention. “It’s a post stop. You put letters in, and the letterman comes to deliver them.” He explained.

Truthfully. At first, Hide didn’t recognize it. He had been locked up for over five years. Hide only realized what it was when he noticed the familiar letter symbol at the top.

“Oh.” Kuro gasped. He put a finger to his chin. “And what is that Mama?”

This continued for the whole journey. Not that Hide minded. He loved see the curious, awe and amazement upon Kuro’s face. They finally came to the store.

“Look Kuro. That is where we’re going.” Hide said. He pointed at the open store.

Kuro let out a gasp. His eyes widened with eager. Hide allowed Kuro the advance ahead. His warm amber eyes following the child in yellow like a hawk. He smiled as Kuro turned on his shoes to peer into the store.

Hide wondered if he should buy Kuro, and the other boys wellies. For the rain. Hide is sure those back shoes was soaked through. He could almost hear the squished like sound of soaked socks and shoes against the flooring.

Hide’s heart skipped a beat in his chest. He hopped nothing had changed for buying things. The yen bills looked the same of before. Hopefully it was still: line up, bag items and give money to person behind the counter.

Kuro tugged worriedly on Hide’s hand. This action caused Hide pause and concerned filled him. He looked down at the small boy.

“Mama.” A tiny voice spoke and equally tiny hands grasped Hide’s hand. The small hands tugged anxiously to gain Hide’s attention.

Hide jumped slightly in surprise. He had gone into deep thought again with worries. “What’s wrong? Did you fall? Want me to kiss it better?” he asked.

“No.” Kuro shook his head. His round white face had a rosy flush to his cheeks. He shifted on his feet and whimpered.

Kuro lowered his head. He stepped closer to Hide, and clung to his hip. His lips pressed together, and formed a small frown.

Hide worriedly placed a hand around his shoulders. He eased Kuro close to him, and gently stroked his shoulders. Something had really worried the little boy. It made Hide worry more than normal.

What was wrong with Kuro? Hide worriedly took his small hand, and tried to smile comforting at him.

“Cute child. _Bellissimo_.”

Hide looked up at the man he had just noticed. He looked as if he was passing the store, or leaving the store. Hide wasn’t sure. Either way he glowed.

Hide smiled and bowed his head to the man. “Hear that. You’re cute.” He whispered to Kuro.

Kuro pulled at his yellow hood and kept his head down. He pulled on Hide’s hand. Forcing his Mama into the store. Kuro glanced back at the ‘bad’ man and pouted. He scared him. He did not want his Mama near that.

“Alright Kuro. We need to grab some food for Mama.” Hide said thoughtfully. He grabbed a blue basket and balanced it on his forearm. “You’re a big boy, aren’t you? Will you be Mama’s little helper?”

Kuro turned his head back to Hide. He grabbed his hand, and nodded. “Yes Mama!” he squealed out excited.

Kuro was eager and excited to see what the store looked like. His eyes kept wondering to the many stands of the food. It was reasonable small, and Hide wondered how Kuro would react to a real large supermarket.

It took them longer then Hide would have liked. Hide did not mind because Kuro was just so cute. Especially when Hide told him to grab certain food like tomatoes. Kuro had lifted them. He had been enchanted by the beautiful red colour before pouting. He had a little debate with his Mama on human food, and how awful it tasted.

Many women that had overheard the amusing conversation had chuckled. Hide got many ‘aww’ from them.

Hide thanked the god that they thought Kuro was being a difficult child who did not like to eat his vegetables. They mainly thought Kuro was against tomatoes. They had no idea the little boy was complaining about human food in general.

Kuro’s eyes widen as he stared at all the brightly pained toys on display with eager and excitement.

Kuro looked up at Hide wearily. He slowly let go of Hide’s hand and stumbled through the aisle. He eyed all the toys thoughtfully.

Suddenly Kuro bounced. He turned on the balls of his feet and stretched his hand out. He pointed at something on the top shelve.

“Mama! Look!” he squealed out in glee.

Hide turned his head to look up at the stuffed animal Kuro had noticed. Suddenly Hide’s eyes widened and he gasped. “Good eye Kuro!” he called out. Praising the child while he reached for it.

The teddy was massive. It filled Hide’s arm. It was fuzzy and adorable. “Hiro will be so happy!” he said. He turned the large panda around and made it wave a black paw at the small child.

Kuro giggled. He held his hands to his mouth, with a smile. “Hiro’s Panda?” he asked.

“Yup! Well done baby.” Hide grinned. He put the Panda into his basket. It took up all the free space easily.

“Mama! I want this one!” Kuro said. “Please” he added as an afterthought. He shyly looked down with blushing cheeks.

Hide felt his eyebrows raise to his hairline. “Really Kuro? Are you sure?” he asked and crouched down to Kuro’s height.

Kuro blinked. He looked at Hide in the eyes, before he looked down at the stuffed creature in his hands. He stared at it before he nodded his head anxiously. “Please Mama?”

It surprising. Hide had never thought Kuro would pick something like that out. It was long, and made from large cotton balls all contacted together. It was brightly coloured however. A bright sun shined yellow with black strips. Like a bumblebee kind of. It had beady eyes with small fangs poking out of the face. All in all, it reminded Hide of the old cartoons he used to watch as a child. It was so much child friendly then the real thing.

“Are you sure you want that one, Kuro?” Hide asked softly. He wanted to be sure.

Kuro blinked his large silver eyes. He nodded once again, and hugged it to his chest. It reached just below his waist.

Hide smiled. He nodded and stood up fully. “Alright Kuro.” He said and watched in amusement as Kuro squealed.

Who would have thought? Kuro picking out a stuffed Caterpillar teddy? It amused Hide.

Hide shook his head. His beautiful honey eyes lifted to look at the aisle again. “What should we grab for Shiro?” he asked thoughtfully. Hide rubbed his chin.

Shiro was a rather difficult. Hiro and Kuro had been rather straight forward about if they like something. Shiro had never shown much fascination in things like his brother. Hide is sure himself does not count.

“That!” Kuro said proudly and pointed at another stuffed animal.

Hide stared at it. His eyes flickered between Kuro and the stuffed toy before laughed. He shook his head.

“Are you sure about that?” he asked with a smile. Hide already knew the answer to it. After all Kuro and Shiro are twins.

Kuro stared up at Hide like his Mama had grown another head. He blinked his beautiful sliver eyes, and pouted. “Yes Mama!” he gasped out.

Hide grinned. He shrugged and picked out something like a Caterpillar. Maybe it was from the same family? Hide wasn’t sure. A Centipede. It was almost the same of the yellow one Kuro had picked out. It was a dark shade of orange instead of yellow. Hide hummed as he stared down at it.

“Twins.” He muttered with a shake of the head.

Kuro grinned, and skipped along. Hide followed him. He put the Centipede on top of the Panda. He had some strange kids. Hide decided.

The two easily got through the aisles. Most of it was gathering coloring books, pens, crayons and pencils. The two had stopped in front of a certain shelve filled with bright lit boxes. Kuro had stared at them confusingly before noticing his Mama grabbing a box that was sun-kissed yellow.

Kuro clocked his head to the side. He stared cutely but shrugged it off.

Hide was nervous and anxious while he paid for the things. It was a very nice woman behind the counter. She had giggled and asked if he was used to credit cards. Hide wasn’t even sure what a credit card was. He was too young to really have one when he sighed the contract but to save himself the embarrassment he nodded. Hide bashfully handed the women the money.

“Aww. You’re so cute.” The woman giggled. She looked down at Kuro.

Kuro was on his tiptoes. His tiny fingers pressing against the counter top, while peering over with large eyes. Kuro blinked and blushed bright red at how bright the women’s smile was. He squealed and ducked his head.

This made the woman giggle more. “Little brother?” she chimed while bagging up the items.

Hide gapped a little. His eyes flickered to the side. “Um…n-no. He’s my son.” Hide meekly said.

The woman frowned in disappointment. Her glowing green eyes ranked up and down Hide’s body. She lowered her head and muttered a soft ‘what a shame’ under her breath.

“B-But I have t-two big b-brothers.” Kuro timidly peeped up. He had a gentle smile on his face as he thought of his beloved brothers.

The woman couldn’t help but sigh in awe at his cuteness. Kuro really was one of the cutest, if not the most adorable child she had. “Have you?”

Kuro meekly nodded his head. His round cheeks pink. “Y-Yup. It’s j-just us.” He said innocently. Speaking harmlessly.

“Oh?” the woman piped up. Suddenly seeming very perky. “What about Mummy?”

“…Mama is Mama?” Kuro muttered slowly. Speaking his word in confusion. He looked up at Hide with a small pout. “Mama. What does she mean?”

The woman suddenly seemed to catch on. She gasped with a giggle. “Oh my. That’s just adorable!” she said. She smiled friendly up at Hide.

Hide’s face turned red as suddenly his brain clicked with realization. She was flirting with him! Oh god! He let out a little nervous laugh, and gently put his hand onto Kuro’s head.

“O-Oh Kuro. I think we’ve held up the line enough.” Hide awkwardly said. He held Kuro’s small hand, and sent a wobbly smile up at the women.

Kuro’s lips parted. He blinked innocently, and felt a little sad. He liked talking to people. Especially nice people that wasn’t glaring at him, or being mean to him. All the people he had met other than his precious Mama, nobody had been nice enough for him to be nice in return.

“Mama? Your face is going red.” Kuro pouted.

Hide’s face turned redder and he hunched his shoulder. Gosh This was more than embarrassing. He tried to speak but nothing came out. His ears turned red when the women giggled again.

“Please come again!” she called after them.

Hide was so embarrassed. He had never been in a relationship before. Technically speaking he was still a virgin. He had not had sex. Truthfully, Hide had become a parent throw unnatural ways. Men should not have been able to give birth to children. It was impossible, and hell, most of the time Hide didn’t believe. Until one of his boys came running that. The CCG. They had done something to do. Put something in him and then removed it when he gave birth.

Labor for him was a blur really. Remembered having them inside him. Remember giving birth, but he could not remember how. It was a massive blur of pain, fear, sweat, blood and tears. Often Hide would try, try so hard to figure out what the CCG had done to him. Many times, he would stare at himself naked in the mirror. Looking for something, anything that could explain him giving birth. That could explain his body being forced against nature.

Hide had a scar. Only one scar. One long winded one that went just underneath his stomach. It went from hip to hip. It was fainted white, and wasn’t noticeable unless one was to look close to it.

It was ridiculous. Hide would have laughed right into somebody’s face if they told him something like this could happen. But. But Hide had the living proof that would clue themselves to his legs daily.

It did not make sense to him. Hide just went along with it. He had no choice. The CCG would never answer his questions. Mio couldn’t answer them all either.

It was unnatural but it was Hide’s reality.

“Mama?” Kuro suddenly whispered. He sneered softly, and growled under his breath.

Hide jumped. He snapped his head up and broke from his thoughts. Hide looked down at Kuro. He had not been accepting Kuro to suddenly become aggressive. Hide gasped and looked down at Kuro worriedly.

“What’s the wrong?” Hide asked. The two had just stepped outside the store. The rain still falling heavily.

Kuro grumbled under his breath. It stepped close to Hide and buried his face into Hide’s hip. A soft whimper escaped his lips.

“He’s still here.” Kuro said. He whimpered once again.

Hide lifted his head. His eyes scanned the streets and frowned. He couldn’t see anybody. Hide shifted the heavy bags he had, and looked down at Kuro again. He worriedly rubs him on the back. Who was still here? Hide couldn’t see anyone; the streets were pretty much empty. Only a few people running with umbrellas. Desperate to get home.

“It’s starting rain harder baby. We should hurry home now.” Hide said. He decided to brush of the strange words Kuro had uttered. He eased Kuro away enough to take his hand in his free hand. “I bet Hiro and Shiro are missing us now.”

Kuro frowned. He looked wearily over his shoulder and sniffed. Instantly he relaxed. The smell was gone. He was gone now. Kuro smiled and nodded.

Hide had strange kids. He got home quickly with Kuro. Thankfully nothing bad had happen like he had been fearing. He walked in to find the two boys play rock, paper and scissors. Hide had stared for a few seconds, before shaking it off. The CCG did not allow them anything, not even board games. He taught the boys how to amuse themselves with games they could make with their hands. Rock, paper, scissors was one of many.

Hiro loved his Panda. Hide almost cried when Hiro saw his Panda. He had squealed so loudly that it made Hide’s heart skip a beat. Hiro excitedly took his Panda and hugged it to his chest. It was so big, and so fluffy. It was adorable.

Hide wanted to take a photo of the moment. To memorize forever. It was beautiful.

Shiro and Kuro. They’re strange. Hide chuckled. His twins were odd.

Shiro had smirked when he got his Centipede. Hide did not understand his fascination for the bug. Shiro loved it. As soon as he had it between his hands, and he not let it go. Shiro had spent at least ten minutes staring at the Centipede before finally hugging it. He patted it on the head, and let out a rare laugh.

Kuro on the other hand. He held his Caterpillar so close to him. He hugged it to his chest, and kept kissing it on the head. He giggled at everything to do with it. Kuro kept asking Hide questions about Caterpillars. He wanted to know everything.

Hide sighed tiredly to himself. He smiled warmly and pulled at the heavy blanket. He pulled it over all three of their bodies. Pulse their brand-new stuffed teddy bears. Hide watched his baby boys for a few minutes. Watching as their chests raised and fell in deep sleep. Snoring softly into the stuffed creatures in their arms.

Unlike yesterday where all three of them was out as soon as their heads hit the pillow. This night was a little different. Hide had to sit with them until they fell asleep. Every time Hide got to leave, one or all of them would call him back.

In the end, Hide had stayed at the bed side for a full hour.

Hide stood and gently closed the door to the bed room. He turned to look at the small box he had placed on the table. He stared at it quietly.

He had always wanted too. He never had the money. Now that he did, he thought it would help.

Hide shrugged and grabbed the box. He breathed in softly and walked to the bathroom.

He had always wondered what it would be like to be blonde rather than brown.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

One single month went by in a flash.

A lot had happened. After he had popped out with Kuro for 20 minutes, Hide was too scared to that again. Leaving his boys alone for any amount of time. Hide didn’t do it again for weeks. He was too scared and worry to it again.

Hide started out with baby steps. He would take them to the park for an hour. It was nice, but he noticed all three of them was ‘loners’ in their own way. Hiro didn’t really make any friends for a long time. Only making one friend after a full month. The twins on the other hand, did not even talk to other children. They played in the sandbox and built sand castles. It stained their pants, which resulted in Hide having the get bleach.

Only once did Hide take them to the local supermarket. It was an interesting experience which left Hide exhausted to the bone.

Hide had paid close attention to the news. He had brought newspapers. There was no mentioned of him, or the boys. Hide was still scared of the CCG. He was still expecting the CCG to come swarming from now where. Breaking the dream.

Hide felt his insides clench. What if this was a dream?

Hide had dyed his brown hair blonde. He was weary about it first. He stared at himself a long time in the mirror before finally becoming used to it. His boys had not seemed faze either. If was as if they could still see it was Mama. Not many people knew either. Nobody noticed the ‘sudden’ change.

The nice lady that worked in the local store was nice as either. Always flirting with poor Hide. Hide still did not know how to handle that. He could not think about relationships or anything like that. She was friendly enough, and they spoke about what’s been going on within the world. Hide had subtly fished information out of her about the changing years.

She had also met Hiro and Shiro. Like Kuro, she found them adorable.

Hide had got a few mystery letters from Mio. Nothing big. She was checking in with him, and had told him the CCG was looking in another district for him. They were trying to keep it on the downlow. Afraid certain Ghouls would find out.

Apparently. Nobody knew the experiment had even worked.

Nobody knew a human had survived it.

It had made Hide feel relieved. He was doing well at keeping his children hidden. However, he was scared that an Investigator might recognize one of his boys. Hide had not met anybody with shocking white hair like Hiro and Shiro. Kuro was a lot easier to hide, he had pitch black hair. Shiro had bright, standout white hair. Hiro had black and white hair. The white hair stood out easily.

Hide had taken to them wearing white school hats. It made sense since they were small children, but also it suited them. Made them look cute. Besides, the park was always filled with other children wearing the same hats. It was an after-school park.

The occasional times when his boys did not wear their hats. Nothing had happened. Nobody paid attention.

Good so far. Hide liked to believe.

“Mama!”

Hide jumped. He lifted his head from the ‘Mama job’ he had given himself. Washing up every day. No matter what the kids did, they always seem to make a mess somehow. Like right now. The boys had been playing with paints all morning.

Hide was washing up all the cups, and paint brushes. Hell. The boys did not even use the paint brushes. They used their fingers most of the day.

“Mama!” a voice cried.

Hide turned around to find Kuro staring up at him worriedly. Hide gasped and crouched down. “Kuro. What’s wrong?” he asked worriedly.

Kuro sobbed. His large amber eyes tearing up, and his bottom lip quivered. “M-Mama.” He hiccupped.

Hide placed his hands onto Kuro’s small shoulders. “Breath baby. What’s wrong?” he asked in concern.

Kuro’s mouth gapped. He tried to speak but nothing came out. Instead he let out a cry. Tears flooding down his cheeks. Panic filled his veins, and he shifted his feet. He bumped his fists together in fear. Something was wrong. He was incredibly worry, and scared.

“Mama!” Shiro yelled. He ran into the small kitchen.

Shiro yelped. He almost tripped over his feet. Shiro grabbed ahold of the door frame to keep himself up. “Mama! Hiro! Something’s wrong!”

Hide froze. His eyes widened and million questions rammed through his head. Many worries and fears. His mouth gapped and he almost dropped the cup he had in his hands. His hands shook and became clammy.

“What? Hiro.” He gasped out, and stood up straight.

It did not take Hide long to find his oldest baby. He entered the living room, to find Hiro laying numbly on his side. Hide let out a desperate cry of worry. Hide let out a sound and ran towards Hiro. He placed an arm underneath Hiro’s shoulders raised him up.

“Hiro?” Hide repeated. He shook the little boy in his arms. His eyes watered in fear.

What had happened? Nothing like this had ever happened before. Hide feared his baby was dying. Dying in his arms and there was nothing he could do! Should he force human meat down his throat or something?

Shiro nervously stared down at his Mama and Hiro. Kuro ran up behind and attached himself to Shiro’s arm. He wrapped his arm tightly around his arm, and buried his face into Shiro’s shoulder. He let out a few sobs. Crying into his shoulder.

Normally Shiro would have done his best to cheer up his younger twin. However, Shiro was frozen. Hiro was _his_ older brother. His big brother.

Hiro was twitching. Barely moving, but Hide could hear a few soft broken breathes escaping his lips.

Hide lifted Hiro. Pulling him tightly to his body, and confusingly checked the room. What had happened? He was so confused. Just as he was about to stand up, something bright blue had caught his attention.

He snapped his eyes to look at the packet. Hide balanced Hiro against him and snatched the packet up. He held it to his face, and his eyes widened. Half-eaten biscuits. The very same ones he had brought the other day at the store.

Hide’s mouth opened. His jaw dropped in worry. Hide clenched the biscuits and dropped them onto the table.

“Did you two eat any?” Hide demand. He turned to stare town his twins.

Shiro and Kuro didn’t make a sound. They clamped their lips together and shook their heads. No. They did not.

Hide breathed in. “Did Hiro?” he asked for confirmation.

The twins nodded worriedly.

Hide hissed through clenched teeth. He had no idea what to do. Hide didn’t know what would have happened if a Ghoul eat human food. He knew they should not, or could not eat human. It was why they eat human flesh. To live.

Panic filled Hide’s being. He shifted Hiro and noticed he was beginning to foam around the mouth. Hide breathed sharply. Hide held Hiro firmly, and ran to the bathroom. Hide did the only thing he could. He flipped Hiro over and made him hunch over. Hide just had to get it out. He stuck his fingers down Hiro’s throat, and held them there until the boy was reaching.

Hiro let out a loud wail. His body launched forward. He throws up into the toilet. Hiro’s body trembled as he throws up furiously. Uncontrivable. Puke filled the toilet.

Hide worriedly chewed on his bottom lip. He gently rubbed Hiro directly between his shoulder blades. His eyes watered and he carefully lift Hiro. He held him tightly against his body, and frowned when Hiro numbly laid flat against him. Head laying against his shoulder.

Carefully, Hide laid him on the bed. He stared at Hiro. His baby wasn’t moving. He laid still in the blankets. Hide’s ears buzzed with nothing. His hands shook.

Hide wasn’t sure what to do. He tucked Hiro in, and placed both Panda’s into the 7-year old’s arms. He breathed softly and turned around. He couldn’t take Hiro the hospital like he wanted to. They would call the CCG immediately. CCG would take Hiro away, and then would come for Shiro and Kuro.

But what if Hiro dies? Hide was terrified.

“M-Mama?” Kuro whimpered.

Hide forced himself to calm down. He crouched down to look at Kuro. He smiled and gently cradled the small boy’s cheek. Shiro slowly walked up to his side. Shiro’s sliver eyes un-blinking.

“Mama. Is…is Hiro going to die?” Shiro slowly asked. He worriedly bites his bottom lip.

Hide sharply inhaled. His lips twitched. “No. No. No, he won’t.” he said bravely.

The twins tilted their heads back together as Hide stood up. They stared with unmoving grey eyes. They glowed beautiful while waiting. Waiting for their Mama to talk. Kuro glanced back at Hiro, and bites his bottom lip.

“I…I’m going to go out. I’m going to the, the, children hospital.” Hide whispered, but the boys heard him. He wanted to take Hiro with him but he couldn’t. Not with the risk of the CCG. He will go himself. He’ll get advice on it.

Hide will make up something. Lie. He doubted there is a hospital out there for Ghouls. Was there even a Ghoul Doctor? Hide wondered to himself. Hide’s hands shook, and he grabbed fist full of yen. He had a brief idea where the hospital was. He had seen the sign directing him to the hospital.

“Remember the rules.” Hide said firmly. Looking at the two boys. “You’re both in charge of…eachother and Hiro.”

Shiro and Kuro nodded together. “Yes Mama.” They said together.

Hide gulped. He looked at Hiro, and gently kissed him on the forehead. Muttering sweetness into his ears before pulling on his coat. His heart was beating heavily with worry. He breathed in through clenched teeth and excited the apartment.

“Do not eat anything!” Hide quickly added. Turning to look at the twins.

“Y-Yes Mama.” The twins bravely said. They held eachother’s hands. Shiro and Kuro shared a worried look as Hide closed the door. Shiro reached up and tried to rub away Kuro’s tears.

Hide panted. His whole being was twitchy with worry. He ran down the small hill. His head spun as he tried to remember where he was going. Where was the signs again? Somewhere near the park. He rushed to the park.

It was nightfall and dangerous. It wasn’t raining. The sky was clear. Nobody was outside in fear of becoming prey.

Hide shook his head. He could think that way. He did not have the time to think about it. He had to get going. He had to get the hospital as quickly as he could. Hell. He wasn’t even sure if it would help. Could human medicine work on a Ghoul? Surely it must? Right? Hiro is half human after all. Half him.

He almost slipped on the wet mud. Hide yelped and used his hands to grab at the lamppost. Hide pants with a burn like sensation running through his throat. Hide’s eyes scattered about. He could see the sign on the lamppost.

The hospital! It was down to the right!

Hide gasped. He turned to the right, and felt a chilling fear through him. It was through the park. Hide almost cursed, however he shook it off and turned towards the direction. He paused worriedly. Just staring at the darkness. Heat nipped at his skin. He could feel the heat rising through his body. He swallowed a thick lump in his throat.

The mud slushed underneath his trainers. Hide panted as he skidded quite painfully around the corner. Pumping his legs as fast as he could. Hide didn’t care that it hurt. Nope. All he cared about was getting to the hospital.

The Hospital. Hide knew. Deep down the Hospital probably can’t help him, but it was the fact that he was doing something. Anything. To help, no save Hiro. He could only hope. Hope it would work.

“The Hospital!” Hide gasped out. The white building pocking just above a few high trees.

“It should take me roughly ten minutes to get there!” Hide gasped. He felt his lips twitch, and eyes burn. He could do this. He will do this!

Hide felt his eyes twitch with tears. “Yes. Just down this pathway and I will-“

Hide let out a very unmanly scream. His head spun, and he swore his brain was being shook around in his skull. The thud buzzing through his ears was of his brain slamming repeatedly against the smooth bone. Hide is sure of it.

The human yelped. His body twisting and turning as he flow through the air. A horrible pressure-like sensation on his backside. Like claws had been ripped into the flimsy thing attached to him.

With a painful thud, Hide rolled across the dirty ground. His face landing face first into shivering cold wet grass. He wheezed, and forced himself up with shaky arms. Hide let out a small puff of air, and blinked his eyes owlishly.

“O-Ow…!” Hide whimpered. He bites his bottom lip painfully. “Why do I keep landing on my head…?”

Hide rubbed his throbbing head. His whole body hurt. Hurt in places that he didn’t even know he had. It really hurt.

Shit. It was so damn painful, that Hide was worried he had broken an bone, or two. Inhaling sharply, Hide forced himself up.

Hide blinked weakly. He had not expected the be suddenly flung through the air. He wondered where he was. Hide glanced around himself nervously. He rubbed his face, and felt his skin twitch with a burn like sensation.

“Great…Now where am I?” He breathed out sharply.

It looked like a junkyard, but Hide couldn’t be sure. He could see a few broken now cars stacked up. Large black wheels flung around the area. Trees that looked like they had been ripped from the very ground. Their roots ripped form the stone, and snapped in many places. The bark chipped, and cracked.

Hide blinked. He felt an awful shot of fear fill his chest. It fell into his stomach, and boiled. Red. He wanted to tell himself it was paint. However Hide knew better. Yes. He knew better.

Red paint. It was everywhere. Hand prints, feet prints, and even face prints. Finger prints pressed against the beaten up metal with glass shards around. Hanging on small tripping red sting was something like fingers and toes. Even…even a tongue was hanging from the highest branch.

Hide could see the red paint on the metal. Drawn horrible flowers, trees, suns, seas, mushrooms, rabbits and-and…deformed humans.

“Where…Where am I?” Hide whimpered.

Suddenly a high pitched giggle filled the air. It nipped at his neck, and licked at his skin.

“Look-Look. A new toy~” Cried out a young boyish voice. “So much fun! Right Alice!”

Hide’s eyes widened. He tried to find the owner of the voice but couldn’t find any. He swallowed, and stumbled backward. His trainers digging into the dirt, and ground as he moved. Hide walked further and further back until he felt something wet touch the back of his neck.

Hide froze. His heart dropped, and his jaw dropped. He let out a shuddering breath. Ever so slowly, Hide turned around. His eyes so wide that they was almost budging right out of his eye sockets.

The young man let out a scream. A high-pitched scream. Hide tumbled over his feet. He landed painfully onto his backside, and winced. He tried to crawl away, his eyes unmoving, frozen in his eye sockets.

A body. A human body. A corpse. It was pinned up by its hands. Large, sharp nails slammed into the palms, with what Hide assumed was legs, hanging down.

Hide wasn’t sure if it was male or female. It was hard to tell. The stomach had been butcher open. All the human’s insides spilled out. Everything pooling directly at the bottom.

‘It’s so fun!’ was written above it.

Along with, ‘Naughty-Naughty. Entered Wonderland without permission!’

‘Bad-Bad boy!’

Hide whimpered. He ducked his head, and felt his throat tighten. He spun around, and throw up. Puke came running up, and pilled across the grass. It made a horrible stench. A stench that mixed with the rotting corpse.

It was worse than before!

Hide throw up again!

“Look! Look! Rabbit!” a female voice squealed this time. “The toy is throwing up!”

Giggles. They was so loud, and it hurt Hide’s ears. Made Hide was to cry. He tried to cover his ears from the giggling, from the high-pitched laughter. It made Hide’s stomach flop, and clench horribly.

“Can we? Please?” the boy voice replied in eager.

Another giggle.

Hide lifted his head. A shaky breath coming out of his throat as he stared up at the redden, blooded wonderland. It was a horror novel. A fools tale. Something Hide disliked. He couldn’t even read a Ghoul story without wetting himself, and fuck. He had trapped himself in the worst one ever.

The sound of feet hitting the ground behind him. Hide thought he had seen a blur of blue and yellow.

“Now-Now. Don’t go painting our roses!” the same voice huffed loudly.

Hide snapped his head around so fast that it made a horrible painful tremor up the back of his neck. He blinked furiously. He felt as if he had been turned to stone. A thick layer of frost had been placed across his arms and legs. He trembled in pure fear.

A girl.

She looked to be maybe young? Hide couldn’t tell. She was tall-ish. With long flowing curls of golden. However the hairs was stained with red. Her round beautiful face had red sploshes scattered across the soft skin. Thick blood tripped from her chin. Her hair was pulled back, off her forehead by a black ribbon. A ribbon tied into large bunny like ears.

She wore a blue dress. A plain blue dress that was ripped, and torn. She had a white apron over it, with had a large, unusual needle threated through the white marital. It was stained bright red, and it looked fresh!

Hide gulped. “Um. Hello?” he wheezed out, and winced at how raw his voice was.

Hide was trying. Trying so hard to keep his voice calm, but it shook. It pitched and cracked. Hell. It even hurt. Hurt more than anything else.

“Hmmm!” the girl blinked her large eyes. They was a gorgeous shade of blue, and framed by long thick black eyelashes. “Tsk, tsk. You didn’t get permission to enter our Wonderland!”

She wiggled a blood-dripping finger in his face. Her nails strangely sharp. So sharp that she cut the surface of his soft skin.

Hide flinched. He licked his dry skin, and tried to step away. “I-I’m sorry. I-I’ll just leave.” He uttered out weakly. Hide didn’t have the guts to tell her that he was thrown into the junkyard. Wonderland. By her, or-or the boy…?

“Hmm.” The girl clocked her head to the side. Her long curls of gold and red fell across her shoulder. Hide could see a deep bite mark imprinted on her white skin.

The sound of metal. Of something heavy slammed into the top of a car filled the air. Hide twirled his head, and almost groaned.

Just his luck! Another one!

A boy. He was slightly shorter than the girl. He looked almost exactly the same. Short curls of blonde, only they wasn’t stained red. Nope. He had real rabbit ears stitched on his head. It made Hide want to throw up again.

The boy grinned widely. His lips stained red. Stained from blood. He took a step forward, and dropped straight off the car. He landed directly next to the girl, and wiggled his hips. Moving them side to side, and swung his arms back and forth.

He wore dungarees. Pure white. In fact, compared to the girl, he looked very clean. Fresh even. Other than the rabbits ears…and-and…the tail stitched onto his backside.  

“Go!” the boy yelped loudly. He bounced on the balls of his feet. “Haha! Go? Go where?” he popped up in curiosity.

Hide’s hands shook. They both looked like young children. It was horrible. So horrible to be looking at them, to be staring at them. Hide bites his tongue. He gulped and stared between the children.

“Where…where is your…your parents?” Hide asked. He believed that maybe, just maybe, he could reason with the parent? Maybe he could convince them to let him go?

Parent to parent….mother to mother…m-maybe?

The two children looked at one another. Large shark like grins appeared across their cherry faces before they burst into giggles.

“Our parents?” the rabbit boy giggled. He covered his mouth, with shaky shoulders.

The girl shook her head, and her lips twisted crooked. “Oh! They’re dead!” she said.

Hide blinked. Immediately his stomach dropped. Hide felt guilt fill himself, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel sad. For the fact that neither child looked sad themselves. They looked happy…pleased even. It was…very disturbing.

“Oh. I’m sorry…” Hide said slowly and weakly. His eyebrows pulled together.

The girl snorted loudly. She rolled her blue eyes, and pushed a thick curl off her shoulder. “Why?” she asked.

Hide pouted. He took a step away when she took one closer to him. “W-Well…the CCG…they, um, they…” he began. Only to trail off nervously. Weakly.

“Wrong!” the boy chipped out. He moved around Hide. Circling him. Hide could almost hear him humming the jaws theme.

The girl giggled. “You’re very wrongggggg~” she sang out.

Suddenly they both paused. The two children looked at one another. They’re eyes glows before erupting with fire. Like pure burning flames shot through their eye sockets. The blue-ness in their eyes melted away to red and black.

Eyes of a killer…eyes of a murder…

Eyes of a Ghoul.

“We ate them!” both children sang together.

It was so close to the way Shiro and Kuro would speak. It was more than disturbing. It was downright revolting. Hide did not like it. Not at all. Hide let out a shaky breath, and stepped away. His legs trembled.

They gave out underneath him. Hide was sent straight to the ground, and something slushed against his hand. It made Hide jump. He turned his head to peer down at the ground. Hide let out a cry. He shot away with a shaky hand. Blood stuck to his hands.

“Was that…was that…” Hide squealed out. He stared at the flesh in the middle of the blood puddle.

The girl strolled right up to it. She sniffed the flesh and giggled. “Oh! I thought we eat the Queen. All of the Queen!” she said happily. Gleefully, and plucked the flesh from the wet grass.

“Yummy!” The boy squealed out and skipped right behind her. He parted his lips, and the girl slide the large flesh right between his lips.

The girl grinned and clocked her head to the side. “Was that good, Rabbit?” she asked sweetly.

“Yes Alice!” Rabbit giggled and licked his lips. “Breasts are the best…”

His words made Alice burst into a roar of laughter. Rabbit soon joined her.

It was…so…so wrong. Hide clenched his eyes shut. He shivered, and shook his head furiously. So it really was a…a….oh god. Hide felt sick again. He was going to throw up again. He could feel it. Feel it crawling up his throat.

What was wrong with these children? How old are they?

“But Aliceeeeeee!” Rabbit whined loudly. He curled his hands up to his chest, and arched his body. “I’m still hungry!”

Allice cupped Rabbit’s face. She placed a delicate kiss to his forehead. “I know you prefer women, but this will have to do. I promise to bring you a women tomorrow!” she winked, and turned her demonic eyes onto Hide.

Rabbit pouted. He turned his head too. He stared at Hide, his eyes ranking up and down his body. He stared at Hide as if Hide was nothing more then gum. Gum on the bottom of his shoe.

“I suppose…if you promise me, Alice.” Rabbit pouted.

Alice smiled. She squealed loudly, and pulled Rabbit tightly into a hug. Crushing Rabbit under her arms. “Yes love! I promise!”

Eyes turned to zone in on Hide. Eyeing the human cunningly. Both licked their lips, and slowly separated from one another. Moving somewhat ‘innocently’ towards the blonde. It was horrifying to see. Terrifying. Hide shook. It was like two wolfes sneaking up on either sides of him. Their eyes filled with blood-lust.

Hide gulped and stepped back. “C-Can’t we talk about t-this?” Hide weakly begged. His legs buckled, and his knees itched.

The blonde girl arched her back. She grinned widely, and her back pulsed. Flames ripped free. The skin snapped loudly, and blood gushed out from directly between her shoulder blades. Long flames of purple, and blue. They filled out behind her, and spread out wide. Like wings. Beautiful, and lovely wings.

“I don’t like talking.” She said and flickered a single wing. A crystal like needle short directly towards the blonde.

Hide was barely able to miss it hitting him. Striking him directly in the chest.

“Talking is so very boring!” Rabbit agreed. He twisted his body and stuck his backside out.

Blood came clawing out. Ripping free and splattering through the air. Long twirling tail like came shooting out behind him. Only one single thing flickered side to side. It was a light blue shade with a red tint to the end. It bristled up at the end and swung out behind him. Much longer than his full body.

The tail-thing swung through the air. It moved towards Hide and ripped into his ankle. It pulled him back, forcing him to land painfully on his backside before Hide wiggled free. Hide forced himself onto his feet, and charged forward.

Hide let out a shaky breath. Running forward with a dizziness fear in his head.

“Oh!” Alice gasped out. She perked her head up, and let out a howl of laughter. “I love it when they run!”

Hide knew he probably couldn't out run the Ghouls, but what else could he do? Hide had to try. He had three boys waiting for him. Needing him. Hide couldn’t handle the thought of leaving the twins alone. Alone with their sick elder brother. Hiro, Shiro and Kuro. They needed him.

Hide hunched over. He desperately moved. He crawled through the torn open door a car, and crawled across the car. He let out a scream at the sound of something thick clashed loudly against the metal. It shook the car completely, and made the horrible sound of metal bending.

“Aww. Come on little bunny. Come on out and play!” Alice shrieked loudly. Her large wings swung through the air and slammed into the side of the car. It throw the car over, and landed with a horrible crash upside down.

Hide yelped. Tears spilled from his eyes as his head crashed against the sharp metal. It made his head throb horribly. Hide could feel the blood running down the side of his head. Pooling directly along his collar bone. It stained the collar of his hoodie.

With weak hands, Hide crawled his way out. He dragged his body along the ground. It sent painful flickering through his body.

He couldn’t move. The metal of the car pinned his legs. Pinned them to the ground. Hide panted. He felt dizzy from the blood. Hide dug his fingers into the dirt and mud. Clawing in a panic. Trying with all his power to force his skin to rip so he could get away. The metal tore into him.

Tears spilled down his cheeks freely.

“Aww! Look Alice!” Rabbit giggled spitefully. “We pinned the human.”

Hide sobbed. He flopped his head down against the grass. His heart beated horribly in his chest. It made his fingers tingle. It was over. He was going to die. He was going to have his insides ripped apart. Torn out, and his blood spill free. It was horrible. It made him sick.

“Listen to him Rabbit.” Alice grinned. She skipped around the car. Her blue skirt flaring up behind her.

“Listen to him beg!”

‘Please! Please! Please!’

Hide didn’t even realize he was pleasing. Begging. Begging to be let go. To be let freed. So he could live. This was it. He was going to be leaving behind his boys. His children. How ironic. He was going to be eaten by Ghoul children.

Hide laid his head against the grass. His blonde hair becoming wetten with his own blood. His body shook as he laid still upon the mud. He could feel the water, mud, and blood. He could feel it biting into his skin, and soaking his clothes.

A hand grabbed his hair. Long fingers threating through his hair, and pulled his head back. Fingers tightened in his hair, and yanked his head back sharply.

Alice was above him. She crouched over, and yanked Hide’s head high. It bend his back, and Hide was worried he was going to have his spin snapped. “Look how he cries Rabbit.” She purred out, and ran a snake like tongue along his cheeks. Her tongue left a trail of blood in its wait.

“His tears are so delicious!” She giggled.

Rabbit hummed. He skipped around to the front and crouched down directly in front of Hide. He leant forward to sniff his throat. He ran his sharp teeth along the skin. Fangs poking into his sensitive skin painfully.

“I wanna bit his throat! I wanna rip his throat out!” Rabbit sang out desperately. He ranged a hand out, and grabbed Hide’s throat. He squeezed. “I wanna see his voice cords sing!”

“Oh! Please Alice! Can I! Can I!”

Alice giggled. Her blood red and black eyes glowed. “Of course you can! Rabbit!”

Rabbit let out a cheer. His face moved close to Hide. His mouth stretched wide. His teeth stuck out like little sharp fangs. All glowed pure white as if he had not feasted at all. Unlike the girl.

Hide shook. He could feel the fangs. The teeth. Digging further and further into the sensitive skin. Preparing to rip the his Adam’s apple dress.

Suddenly Rabbit let out a shriek of his own. Something bright purple came from the darkness. It framed around his middle like a thick snake ribbon type of thing. It dug into his stomach and flung him through the air.

“Rabbit!” Alice shrieked worriedly. She dropped Hide’s head, which slammed back to the ground pitifully.

Alice’s eyes widened and she rushed forward to the young boy. “Rabbit! Rabbit! Rabbit!” she repeated. Desperate to get to him.

Right before Alice could reach Rabbit, something red grabbed her. Wrapped around her throat, and held her high. Alice clawed frantically at the pulsing red things. Her eyes wide. She twisted her clawed hands and grabbed ahold of the long sowing needle in her dress. She swung the needle and ripped it through the red flesh. It automatically unravelled and dropped her to the stone.

Alice tumbled through the air. She slammed into the ground. Her head smacked against the ground with a sickening ‘crack’.

Hide struggled to breathe. His legs ached. A horrible sensation spread through his legs. Burning. Like fire had been set ablaze up the skin. He was worried that he had broken them.

Hide tried to use his chin, so he could see what was happening. It was difficult. Very difficult to see.

“Y-You!” Alice screened. She scrambled to her knees. A hand clasped over her shoulder, and dark red seeped between her claws. Her eyes large and frantic. “Why!”

A figure. A male. He sat on top of one of the highest car stacks. His legs hanged off the edge. His feet dangled high above the ground. Four long blood red, scaled tentacle like snake-things waved rather lazily behind him. They swayed side to side. They moved so very slowly. They hardly seemed like they was moving at all.

“You disobeyed me again.” The man spoke. His voice spilled through the air, and held a high ranked tone. As if he was talking to somebody ranked so below him that it exhausted him.

Alice shuddered. She bristled with something. She reeled her head back. Her long curls of blonde fell into her face, and she glanced awkwardly around herself. Obviously she knew what the man was speaking off.

“But…But…we’re hungry.” She mumbled out in a slur. “Y-You…You can be mad at me for that…”

The man made a deep sigh. He shifted on the car boot he sat, and leant back. His hands pressed against the metal. “I’m not mad.” He said. He lifted a hand cracked his middle finger. The sound echoed through the air, and made Alice flinch.

“I’m just disappointed.” He stated.

And then…a loud scream filled the air. Alice froze. Her eyes wide and her mouth dropped. Opening wide with her jaw dropping.

“N-No! Please don’t!” she begged. Her eyes widened so much that the skin teared around the sockets. “Please! We won’t do it again!”

Rabbit whined. He couldn’t breathe. The purple snake-thing was back. It held Rabbit tightly by the neck. Held the teenager boy high above. His legs danged, and his feet kicked desperately. His fingers clawed at the purple shell. He tried his hardest to remove the shell. His nails cracked and bleed as he tried to force them into the shell. Tried to rip it from his throat, and was failing.

Alice stared. Her eyes bleed, and she pulled at her blonde hair. She whined in panic. Hands quivered.

“Please!” she begged desperately. “Please stop! Don’t hurt Rabbit!”

The man tsked loudly. He clicked his tongue, and shook his head slowly. “Now Alice. This is the second time you’ve ate one of my men. You did not listen the first time. Remember what I said? You take another one of mine, and I’ll take the most precious thing you own.” He casually.

The man broke another finger.

Rabbit made an awful sound from the back of his throat. His eyes bulged out, and his body became limp. The purple ribbon thing around him twisted around his throat so much that blood oozed from his mouth, nose and eyes. It crushed his wing pipes.

It finally released him. Rabbit crumbled to the ground with a loud earth-shattering thud. However as soon as the dirt cleared, the snake-ribbon thing twisted and short straight down. It pierced Rabbit directly through the chest. Ripping the delicate skin, and piercing him through the heart.

“No!” Alice shrieked.

She raced towards Rabbit. The purple snake re-treated into the shadows as she came to Rabbit’s side. She fell to her knees, and cradled him close. His corpse. She hugged him to her chest, and sobbed. Sobbed so loudly that her wails echoed off the cars.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She repeated over and over. As if the more times she uttered the words.

She would be forgiven…  

The man stared at Alice with half-lidded eyes. He sighed deeply, and shrugged to himself. He slowly got to his feet. He turned to look at the shadows, and let out a deep whistle. Immediately a figure with purple hair bounced away. A delicious grin upon his face.

He turned his attention onto the poor Ghoul that had been pinned to the car and forced to withstand the children’s horrific games. He grimaces upon seeing that he had no bite marks. They didn’t even eat him.

The man sighed, and placed his fingers to his forehead. He clicked his tongue, and turned to leave.

A single step on the car, the man paused. He could smell something. The smell danced through the air, and curled up his nose. He blinked his eyes confusingly, and turned back to look at Alice. His eyebrows pulled together.

“…Smells…” he began. His voice trailed off as his eyes moves slowly around the Junkyard. Searching for the source of the smell.

He found it…

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Hide breathed sharply through his nose. He was doing his all not to close his eyes and sleep. It was a very difficult job. Trying to stay awake. He wanted to sleep. However Hide knew it was from the blood lost. He was sleepy, and his head hurt.

Hide wasn’t sure what had gone on. He couldn’t quite see well, considering his blood had ran into his eyes. All he could go on was the noise. The sound. From what he had heard, Alice and Rabbit had…well, Hide wasn’t sure. They had disobeyed somebodies order? Something to do with eating somebodies man…or something.

Really. Hide isn’t even sure if it was in his head or not. For all he knew the blood lost had really effected his brain. Probably.

“I….I’m gonna die…” Hide whispered in a broken voice. He couldn’t even move. He had lost all feeling in his legs. Hell, he couldn’t even move his tongues. It was that bad.

Hide softly sighed. He tilted his head, and rested his cheek against the moist grass. He stared at the blurriness for several seconds before his eyes closed.

Flashes of red. They flickered around him before the sound of metal being forcibly lifted filled Hide’s ears.

Hide’s eyes snapped open and he let out a broken squeal of pure pain. Like white acid had been spilled up his legs. The numbness, and feeling-less had immediately disappeared and was replaced with the worst feeling he had ever known. He might even consider it worse than when he gave birth!

“Stop!” Hide cried out in a panic. Had the Ghouls came back to devour him? To fill their stomachs.

Hide whined. He went to let out another cry when a finger was japed against his lips. Almost like a courious child was poking him, and trust him, Hide had meet many courious children which poked him.

“Shh. Stop that.” A voice suddenly muttered. Oddly calm. Oddly calculated.

Hide inhaled sharply. He felt heat fill his body. What did the voice mean? Stop screaming? Crying? Talking? Hide didn’t know.

“Calm down. I’m trying to help you.” The same voice spoke.

Arm circled around Hide’s shoulders, and under his knees. He was lifted from the ground. A warm, but hard body cradled him. He was brought close to somebody.

Hide tried to see who his ‘saver’ was, but he couldn’t. His eyes stung painfully from his blood. The wound of his head had bleed a lot. Hide swallowed, and felt himself freeze up when he felt the man lean close to him. He could feel warm breath ghost across his face, and a warm tongue run firmly along his skin. Licking at the blood that had blinded him.

A nose pressed into his neck. Sniffling at his collar bone, and a low grunt came from him.

“…You smell….different.” the voice muttered in confusion.

Hide whined. He lifted a shaky hand and rubbed his eyes. He rubbed them as hard as he could.

“Y-You’re a ghoul…” Hide breathed out shakily.

The man shifted Hide close to him. Held him tightly, as if Hide was a baby. “Does that worry you?” he asked in return.

Hide gulped. He slowly forced his eyes open. Looking but not quite seeing. It was blur. He turned his head to look at what he assumed was the face of his Ghoul Hero. “I…I don’t know. Are you going to eat me?” he questioned.

“I’ve already eaten.” The man replied simply.

Hide frowned. He wasn’t sure if that was a _‘No’_ or a _‘Yes’_. Either way, he had no choice but to take it.

“Alright.” He forced out.

The man turned on his feet. “I suggest holding on. You might fall if you don’t.” he said.

Hide felt his stomach clench. He gulped, and slowly nodded his head. Hold on? To what? Hide couldn’t see well. The only thing he could figure out, is-is….oh. Hide felt his cheeks darken a little, and lifted his arms. They shook as they slide around the man’s neck.

The sound of something water-based flexed in the air. Hard and powerful thuds shook the ground, and suddenly Hide felt a powerful gust of wind blow into his face.

Hide let out a soft breathless yelp. He clung onto the Ghoul in fear. He felt like he was flying…but how? Hide did not know.

“Where are we going?” Hide forced out. He forced his voice higher than the winds, but then felt embarrassingly stupid as he is sure the Ghoul heard him quite well without him needing too.

The Ghoul made a soft sound. “The Hospital. It isn’t fair. You’re legs are hurt. You’re eyes are damaged too.” He explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“You….Your helping me…?” Hide asked wearily. He leant closer to the man in fear. He was sort of blind after all…kind off. He cloud see blurs, and occasionally…tree tops?

“Why?”

“You remind me of somebody.” The man said.

Suddenly they stopped. Hide trembled. He wondered where he was, but then the sound of car passing them and the wind that went with a car hit him in the face. Hide knew they had landed on the ground. On the pathment.

“A-Are you sure you want to t-take me to the hospital? I mean I need to go, but you’re a Ghoul and all…” Hide rambled nervously.

“I’m not scared of that.” The man said, and Hide felt him shrug.

This man…he was confusing. So strange…and-and, he’s supposed to be a Ghoul…what in the world.

Why was he helping Hide.

Suddenly Hide remembered. His brain clicked. Hiro! His poor baby boy waiting for him back home. Sick, and near death! Here is a Ghoul that is willingly helping him (Hide didn’t know why) so maybe he could help him with this also?

“I have a…er…question…” Hide began nervously. “Before you drop me off…I mean.”

The man was silence. He seemed to be thinking of something before he made another sound. “Alright. What is it?” he asked, and stepped forward. He seemed to be looking out for something.

Hide breathed out in relief. His heart beated heavily in his chest, and he wondered if the Ghoul could hear it? “Um. It’s a…weird question. But it is very important to me…so, um, w-will a-a Ghoul d-d-die if they eat human food?” he asked softly. Almost too quietly that Hide was worried the Ghoul might have not heart him.

“No.”

Hide blinked (that hurt) and gasped. “R-Really?” he asked. He perked up hopefully.

The man nodded. “We won’t die. Unless we eat only human food, that is. If it’s once or twice, it is harmless.” He explained. He spoke as if humans always came and asked him the same question. Like Hide asking this didn’t faze him.

Such a strange Ghoul.

“How fast can they heal!” Hide gasped out. He felt so much relief fill him. Hiro only had a few biscuits, nothing else!

“Depends on if we’ve thrown up or not. We can’t digest the food. It is best to throw it up straight away. Otherwise, it will be a very slow and painful recovering process.” He explained.

Hide smiled. He had made Hiro throw up. He had forced Hiro to puke up, which means he should be healing. He could already be well again!

Oh god! Hide could just kiss the Ghoul!...He won’t, because that would be like…weird and all. But still!

“If we have thrown up. Then chances are, our appetite will return straight away. We will be fine.” The man said. He turned his head to Hide, and leant in. Hide shuddered as he could feel the man’s breath on his own lips. “I hope that is the answer you were looking for.”

Hide grinned. He hugged the Ghoul. The very strange Ghoul. He hugged him tightly. Hide felt him tense up before relaxing into his embrace. “Yes! That is the perfect answer! Just the answer I was looking for!”

“…You’re…a weird human…” the Ghoul muttered with a shake of his head. Hide felt him sigh.

“Thank you!” Hide chimed. He couldn’t help it. He felt more than relief. He felt…happy. Gleefully in fact.

His baby. His little boy will be fine! Thank god! Hide counted his lucky stars.

Swiftly, Hide found himself being moved. The hands moved him, almost gently as if the Ghoul was worried of hurting him more then what he already was. Hide winced, and breathed out softly. He could feel warm light on him. Probably from the Hospital lights.

“I’m…I’m going to leave you here. I am sure a doctor or nurse will come…” the Ghoul whispered sweetly. He nuzzled his nose into Hide’s neck; brushing against Hide’s collarbone. “Once they have got over their shock of me, of course.”

Hide would have blushed. If he wasn’t covered in blood, dirt and sweat. If he wasn’t so…gross.

Hide felt himself be placed onto the cool stone. He almost felt sad that he no longer could feel the Ghoul. He whimpered softly, and shuddered. Hide rubbed his eyes desperately, he tried his hardest to clear the blood from his view.

He wanted to see his ‘hero’.

“Goodbye strange little human.” The Ghoul said in a quiet tone of voice.

Hide’s heart leaped into his throat. He didn’t want the Ghoul to leave. Not before Hide got to see him.

“Thank you.” Hide whispered, but he knew the Ghoul had already left him.

He blinked his caramel eyes rather painfully. He repeatedly whipped the sleeves of his beaten up hoodie against his eyes. However, all he could make out was blurry long red things spilling out from the Ghoul. The Ghoul’s kagune. Probably. It was four of them.

A few seconds of silence before the sound of rushing feet came to him. The anxious hitched breathes of nurses and doctors. They all talked at once. Hide couldn’t keep up with them. It made his head spin. They all was asking him questions.

Most all did the Ghoul hurt him?

Hide just kept quiet. He allowed the doctors and nurses to take him away. Thankfully his eyes wasn’t damaged, as he had believed. A nurse cleaned them, and then he was given eyedrops to use for the swelling.

“You’re very lucky that none of your bones are broken.” A young man wearing a white coat muttered.

Hide stared up at him tiredly. He sat on a white and blue hospital bed. His legs hanged over the edge. Even though he was told they aren’t broken, they throbbed terrible and was sore. Hide flinched as he moved one of them.

He was lucky. Very lucky. Who would have thought a Ghoul of all people would have come to his recuse? It was too much. Like a dream.

Hide was still nervous that the CCG would swamp the little room. He had given a fake name. Hide wasn’t going to give himself back to them. Give his precious babies back to them. Hell no.

The door opened. Hide’s stomach dropped, and his eyes widened. Nervously, Hide straightened his back and bites back a whine. He digs his teeth into the sensitive skin of his bottom lip.

A short woman. She looked maybe shorter then Hide himself. She wore white. The stranded CCG uniform. A white blazer, with a matching shirt. Her high-hills clicked against the floor as she walked in. She closed the white door behind her.

“Ah. Mr…” the woman began and glanced down at the clipboard in her hands. “Mr. Kimiyia.”

Hide forced a wobbly smile. It wasn’t completely fake. It was his aunt’s maiden name. It was the only name he could think of after the nurses and doctors swamped him. Tending to him in worry.

“I am Akira. I am an Investigator of CCG.” The woman greeted. She walked to stand in front of Hide, and sat on the small stool almost like a Princess. She crossed her legs, and arched her back. Her short white hair bounced around her face, and her eyes was half-lidded.

All in all, Akira looked like a beautiful young women but she seemed bored. Uninterested.

Hide nodded his head anxiously. “Nice to-to meet you Akira-san.” He breathed out sharply.

“Akira is fine.” Akira said.

Akira glanced down at the papers. Her eyes moved across the words. “So, it says here you was attacked. Attacked by two Ghouls.” She said. Her question loud in her words.

Hide chews his bottom lip. “Erm. Yes. T-That is right. S-Sorry. I’m nervous. This has never happened before…” he said with a small frown.

Akira nodded. “That’s fine. Take your time. You do want us to exterminate these Ghouls. Yes?” she asked, and tilted her head.

“Um. W-Well. I was thrown into a junkyard. Um. It is somewhere around the Hospital. It looked very…disturbing. The Ghoul’s that owned it, called it their ‘Wonderland’. I could tell there had been other humans there previously…” Hide scratched at the back of his head.

Akira wrote down everything Hide said. Writing the words in neat loops. Her greyish eyes unmoving as she took his statement. “Go on.” She encouraged.

“Two Ghouls. They were young-ish. I think early teenager years…? Maybe? One girl, and one boy.” Hide said thoughtfully. He remembered Alice, and her shark smile. He remembered Rabbit, and his creepy gaze. They was children. What had happen to make them this way? They sure as hell wasn’t born this way.

Hide swallowed, and bumped his knuckles together. “I’m not sure what they were. Um. They called eachother Alice, and Rabbit. Alice had these wings-like k-kagune while Rabbit had a tail…I think…” he muttered.

“When I tried to, er, run from them. Alice swung her wing-thing and flipped a car over. It landed on me, and pinned me to the ground.” Hide softly sighed. His legs throbbed painfully to remind him just how much pain he had been in. He still couldn’t believe he had not broken a bone or two.

“Very good. You’re being very helpful. Mr. Kimiyia. Anything you can remember, will help us find them.” Akira uttered out in a cool tone. Her word were kind, but her voice was another story.

Hide blinked. Did he really want the CCG to hunt down Alice? Hide had heard Rabbit being killed. Hide’s stomach clenched at that. The two of them was just children. They need help. It was horrible. Hide chewed the inside of his cheek.

“W-Well…Rabbit is…um, gone.” Hide mumbled slowly.

Akira paused. She blinked her eyes, and her eyebrows pulled together. “Gone? Did Alice eat him?” she wondered while tapping her pen against her board. Ever tap of the pen made Hide flinch.

“No. I mean. Another Ghoul appeared.” He began.

Akira’s eyebrows raised to her white hairline. “Another Ghoul?” she pressed seriously. She leant forward, moving towards Hide.

Hide shuddered. He did not want to rat out his ‘hero’. Maybe he could reason with the woman? Get her to see how the Ghoul had saved him?

“Well. I think there might be two? I’m not sure. One killed Rabbit with…a purple ribbon? I’m sorry. I’m not sure. But when he left after the other one whistled…a code?” Hide said. “But I don’t think the other Ghoul is bad per say…”

“Bad?” Akira interrupted. She frowned. Her lips twisted together, and her eyes narrowed. “Every Ghoul is bad, Mr. Kimiyia. A Ghoul has to survive by killing a Human. They do this to live, and sometimes for fun. There is no such thing of a good Ghoul.”

Hide’s hands shook. That wasn’t true. Hide couldn’t not, will not believe it. He knew what he saw. What he felt. His babies. Hiro, Shiro and Kuro aren’t bad. They would never hurt somebody willingly.

Hide shook his head furiously. “It is not murder without content.”

“You’re too soft on them, Mr. Kimiyia.” Akira grunted out. She closed her eyes briefly. “It does not matter of the murder had content or not. It is still a murder, because you have ended somebodies life.”

“But he saved me.” Hide yelped out. His eyes spilled wide. Owlish almost. “The Ghoul. He saved me. He removed the car, and carried me to the Hospital! He can’t be bad!”

Akira sighed. She ran a hand through her hair. “Every time a Ghoul saves a human, and another human will die. Just because he saved you, let you go, does not mean he won’t go out later tonight and end some poor person’s life.” Akira said with a shrug.

“Every Ghoul is the same. They think of nothing but their stomachs.” Akira clicked. She got to her feet, and dusted her skirt off.

“Mr. Kimiyia. It would be wise to forget about that Ghoul. He may have speared your life this time but who is to say he won’t eat you tomorrow? Or the day after? Or even the day after that.” Akira said and pinned Hide with a glare. Her cold eyes stared straight into his soul.

“Do not trust a Ghoul. Ever.”

Hide gulped. He wanted in silence as she walked away. Her hills clipping against the floor as she went. Hide’s heart pounded awfully painful in his chest. He felt dizzy. His head ached.

Hide stared long after Akira had left. Slowly he pushed himself to his feet. Hide knew the Doctors wanted him to stay for the rest of the night, which was basically over as Hide could see the early hours of the brightening sky. But! Hide couldn’t. He had three small boys waiting for him.

His legs shook. A hot pain short up his legs, and Hide clenched his hands. Hide had to ignore it. He inhaled sharply, and forced his legs to move. Walking slowly to the door and poking his head out. He waited until he couldn’t see any doctor or nurse before moving.

Hide rushed down the white corridor. His head pounded as he walked. Hide desperately walked. He arched his back as he went. Hide’s eyes zooning down on the double doors leading out of the Hospital. The way out.

Hide stumbled out into the cold air. He could hear the morning bird’s in the air. Hide breathed in sharply, and began the walk home. Limping as he went, and dragging is leg along behind him. It took him longer then Hide would have liked. He struggled to walk but did the best he could. Hide realized his apartment was right at the edge of the district. Hidden quite well.

It was wee-hours of the new morning. Hide would have loved to watch the sunrise for the first time in years, but he couldn’t stop. He kept running. Panting deeply in his throat. His chest burned.

Finally! Hide grinned wildly upon seeing his apartment. His home. Hide paused right outside the small apartment building. He crouched over lowly. Hide was breathing harshly. Panting deeply and struggled to catch his breath. Hide’s eyes watered. His heart ached, which coursed his chest to tighten horribly.

“Okay!” Hide grunted out. He straightened his back.

Hide catch his breath finally. He whipped the sleeve of his jumper against his face. Whipping the tears and snot from his face. He bites his bottom lip. Hide advanced to the metal rail staircase connected to the two story-house. His small apartment directly at the end of the second floor.

Hide trembled. His body shook as he held his hand to the door-handle. What if the Ghoul was wrong? What if Hiro wasn’t any better? What if he was just as sick as before? Hide tried to brush the thought away. It was too much, and he didn’t want to think about it.

Hiro. He beloved baby boy.

He pushed the door open. Slowly stepping into the small but warm space.

Hide gulped. He heard the sound of two small pitter-pat of feet come charging down the corridor. Hide lifted his head, and let a small smile cross his face. His twins: Shiro and Kuro came charging at him. Both boys had their arms stretched out.

Hide smiled lovingly down at the twins. He placed his hands on both of the boys head. He hummed softly as they hugged him around his each leg. Small arm tightly wrapping around his legs, and buried their faces into his hips.

Hide opened his mouth to speak. Somebody else interrupted him. The small sound of feet patting against the ground.

“Mama! I’m hungry!” Hiro squealed out loudly.

Hiro gapped. He grinned so widely that it hurt his cheeks.

“You can eat as much as you want, Hiro.”

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Hide hummed softly to himself. He rubbed his eyes while he stared at his beloved boy.

The young man stretched out his body tiredly. He was up most of the night with Shiro. Shiro didn’t sleep well, and had another nightmare. All his boys have been having nightmares, but they never told him anything. They would never tell Hide about their nightmares, no matter how many times Hide had asked.

Hide was beginning to worry. He looked at Shiro. He had black rings appearing from the lack of sleep. Hide had done everything he could think of. He had read him a story before bed. He had laid with him. Held him. Hide had sung a lullaby to his middle child, to all of them, but every night at least one them would come running from a horrible nightmare.

“Mama! Mama!” Kuro gasped out. He ran straight up to Hide anxiously. “H-Hold catiip-chan!”

Hide chuckled again. Kuro couldn’t say caterpillar and would say catiip instead. It was cute. Hide loved his youngest baby. Kuro couldn’t say many words probably like Hiro. Shiro on the other hand, simply did not like to talk much. Unless he could help it, he would not.

“Alrightie. I’ll hold catiip-chan.” Hide said. He lifted the caterpillar teddy bear.

Kuro whimpered. He held out his hand, and wiggled his pinkie. “P-Promise?”

Hide grinned. He reached out, and curled his pinkie around Kuro’s. “I promise.” He chipped.

Kuro let out adorable little squeal. He smiled widely with rosy cheeks. He then turned back to join the other kids. Moving to attach himself to his older twin. Plumping himself between his two big brothers.

Hide sighed while he looked at the three children. He smiled sweetly and lovingly. Hide tried to keep a straight face. All the single mothers around him, sitting on the same very bench and smiling sweetly. All of women gazing at him.

He nervously shoveled his feet. He dropped his head to look down at his hands in his lap. His face red once again. He couldn’t handle so many people staring at him.

Hide looked up and grinned brightly. He watched Hiro and Kuro cheer excitedly. Both excitedly clapping his hands together, while Shiro didn’t look much fazed. He blinked his sliver eyes and stared in enchanted.

A beautiful woman sat in front of the large crowd of kids. She wore a beautiful summer dress. She had a plastic smile as she held the brightly coloured story book her hands. Reading it with different tones of voices.

Hide wondered if Shiro was torn between rooting for the knight or the dragon. Shiro liked both the sides. Hide had discovered Shiro incredibly sad over a story book Hide had brought him. Shiro was upset, and he had asked Hide why the ‘creatures’ was always portrayed as bad guys. Shiro was on the verge of tears.

Within a few seconds the story book show finished. Hide grinned as the three boys came running towards him. Shiro was the only one walking slowly, and in deep thought.

“How did you like the story?” Hide asked. He tilted his head to the side.

Hiro mirrored Hide’s beautiful grin. He clapped his hands together. “Yeah! It was really good, Mama.” He giggled.

Hide kissed Hiro on the forehead. “I’m glad you liked it.” It was the first time they had seen a puppet show.

“Did you like the book, Shiro?” Hide asked. He turned his attention to his middle child.

Shiro stood at the back of the small group. His head was slightly downward while he was deep in thought. Shiro let out a small sound. He lifted his head to look at his beloved Mama and nodded. He did not even say a word. He just nodded.

Hide was not even sure if Shiro truly did like the show. He doubted it. However Hide smiled at Shiro and stood. He gently ran his fingers through the white curls. He gentle pats him on the head.

“It’s alright if you didn’t.” Hide said softly.

Shiro looked up at Hide. His lips twitched a little before he forced a small, adorable smile. He lowered his head with pink cheeks, and grabbed ahold of Hide’s hand. “I-I…I didn’t hate it…” Shiro whispered.

Hide smiled kindly. He rubbed his thumb against the back of Shiro’s hand. Hide turned to look at Kuro, and chuckled as he started to chatter about what happened in the play. Hiro chiming in every now and then.

Hide waved goodbye at the other mothers. A blush formed across his cheeks again. Hide could feel them watching him. He didn’t have to go fair, considering they was already in the bookstore. Hide had promised that he would buy them another new book. He swallowed a thick lump in his throat. He watched as Hiro and Kuro’s excited words turned into a conversation between themselves about the story book show. They held hands and swung it back and forth gleefully.

It had been a nice day. They had spent the whole morning in the park. The children playing on the climbing frames. Hide had pushed Kuro on the swings, while Hiro helped Shiro climb to the top of the jungle frame. Hiro was just fascinated with little bugs. He kept running up to Hide with all sorts of little critters. Of course this scared Kuro, who had ran away screaming. Specially, when Hiro came running back with a small spider.

The story book show was of a young woman (college or university student) would come a read a couple of books. They would change the pitches of their voices to suit the characters. Hide took the three boys to the show every Wednesday as they just loved the stories. It was always held in the book store. So Hide would take the three of them to the park before they would hit the book store.

When they entered the book store, it was like walking into a candy store. Hide grinned. He watched as all three of the boys ran up and down the aisles excitedly. Hide, himself, turned to a particular aisle. He would go to that aisle a lot. He would go and scan the books every time he could. The aisle filled with books on Ghouls. He was looking for any books that could help him with his little boys. Not that the book keeper knew that. The elderly man probably thought Hide was addicted them.

Ultimately, Hide found a rather interesting book on Ghouls. It was another one on the Ghoul anatomy. The structure of a Ghoul. Hide figured it might be speculation, but it was better than nothing. Hide did not one a repeat of what happened last week.

Hide had not thought of those two Ghouls in a long time. The male Ghoul that had saved him. Hide was beyond thankful to that Ghoul, and sometimes he thought about meeting the Ghoul again. However he would discard the thought. The Ghoul was dangerous, and could rip him apart easily.

He wondered what the Ghoul was up too.

Hide felt a horrible sensation fill his chest. A feeling he felt often, Hide had dubbed it as ‘Mama radar’. He would only get this feeling when something was wrong with his boys.

Hide shook the thought about the mystery Ghoul away and turned around. He moved along the aisles quickly. His beautiful caramel eyes searched the book store for his children.

He found Hiro quickly. His eldest child had a very colour-full story book in his hands and he was smiling down at the pictures.

Hide discovered Kuro looking thoughtfully between three books, and he did not look upset. In fact Kuro had an awe look in his eyes, and when Hide asked him if he need help. Kuro smiled brightly and shook his head.

The young man finally discovered his middle child. Shiro. He was hidden further down the aisle, with his head arched forward and face hidden. His small shoulders trembled.

“Shiro?” Hide called softly. He advanced from behind, and crouched down. Hide placed his hands onto Shiro’s small shoulders.

The young child let out a startled chocked sob. He jumped a little. Shiro lifted his head, with his hands trembled while holding the book in his hands. Shiro sniffed. His nose blocked with snort. Tears ran down his cheeks, and dripped from his chin.

“Shiro. Baby. What’s the matter?” Hide said.

Hide turned the little snow haired boy towards him. Hide gently ran a hand up his cheek, and whipped the tears away. Hide had never seen Shiro so sad before.

Shiro sniffed. He hiccupped. “Mama. Mummy. Why are we so bad?” Shiro whispered.

Shiro’s voice was naturally quiet. Naturally soft. It was even harder to hear him right now. Hide only heard him before Shiro was so close to him.

“Bad?” Hide repeated. His eyes dropped to the book hanging numbly between Shiro’s fingers.

Hide frowned. He pressed his lips together and reached for the book. He pulled it up and turned it over. Straight away Hide understood. He frowned and grunted under his breath. The story book was a child story. Hide had seen it before, had flipped through it before deciding it was a human bias and pretty much bullshit.

Much like the very old tales of little Red Riding hood. The story of the little girl in red who almost got eaten by a big bad wolf. The huntsmen killed the wolf, and saved the little girl. This book was very similar. Instead of a big bad old wolf, it was a Ghoul. Instead the huntsmen, it was an CCG Investigator. The little girl in red, was a young school child who was late.

The moral of the story: Ghouls was bad. If you stay out after lights out, the Ghouls will come and get you. Don’t worry the CCG can save you. If you’re lucky.

“Mama? Am I bad?” Shiro whimpered.

Hide took the book and put it back onto the shelve. Hide wrapped his arms around Shiro, and lifted him up. He hugged him closely and rubbed his back. The young child buried his face into Hide’s chest.  

“Oh Shiro. You’re not bad.” Hide muttered. He laid his cheek against the top of Shiro’s head. “There’s nothing wrong with you, or your brothers. Some people just don’t understand.”

“But even if everyone are against them. I will always be in the Ghoul’s corner.” Hide said softly.

Shiro blinked his watery eyes. He lifted his head slowly, and looked up at Hide with a surprised expression. He hiccupped.

“R-Really?” Shiro asked.

Hide smiled. He gently ran his hand along Shiro’s face. “Yup. I’m your cheerleader.” He grinned.

“Mama!” Shiro snorted and rolled his sore eyes.

Shiro couldn’t help but smile anyway. He meekly smiled and leant forward. He rested his head against Hide’s shoulder. Shiro breathed in gently, and closes his eyes when Hide stroked the back of his head. He ran his fingers through his white curls.

They brought three books. Hide had tried to get Shiro to pick out a book, but he was too upset. Shiro didn’t want a book now. In the end, Hide brought Hiro and Kuro their books as well as the one he found on Ghouls. Hide shifted the bag of four books, and walked along the familiar road to their home.

Kuro held his catiip-chan in his hands. He held it above his head as he skipped along. Him and Hiro was ahead of Hide, and both was excitedly chatting once again.

Hide walked while holding Shiro’s much smaller hand. He hummed softly, and kept checking his baby. Shiro had his head down, with his sliver eyes half-lidded. He breathes softly, and does not make a sound.

Hide sighed to himself. He hoped Shiro would be okay. He no longer was crying. His eyes was dry, but he looked sad. So sad. He kept his head down. His eyes watching their feet moving. Hide hoped he would cheer up soon. Hide did not like seeing his boys so sad.

“Mama!” Hiro called out. He turned on one foot with his other loosely hanging behind him as he turned.

The young white and black haired boy grinned brightly. He pointed at the doorway they had stopped in front of. “Remember! Food!” he yelped out. He bounced on the spot.

Hide chuckled. He remembered. The group stepped into the familiar store. They grabbed a few items. The lady behind the counter had become used to see the four of them. She flirted every time, and called the boys cute. She found it beyond adorable that Hide was called ‘Mama’ by the boys.

Hide shifted nervously. Awkwardly on his feet. He smiled anxiously as the woman chatted with his boys. Eagerly bouncing, and blurring words out happily. They liked to talk. It was nice, but Hide always felt weirded out when he saw her. She was lovely and kind but she was just so straight forward. Hide was still worried she would ask him out at one point. It was a scary thought.

He looked down at the yen in his hand. He had quite a lot back home, but he knew it wouldn’t last for ever. Particularly with the fact Hide had three very young boys, three boys who very much loved toys and art craft.

“Maybe I should get a job…” Hide thought out loud. He rubbed his chin in thought.

Maybe he should get a job? It could help. A lot. Hide was worrying about the money they had anyway. Sure. It was still a great amount. So much. But Hide was always counting, and trying to stretch it out.

“Oh! You’re looking for a job?” the lady suddenly chipped out. A bright painted smile upon her cherry shaped face. She tilted her head beautifully with her long brown curls falling over her shoulder.

Hide jumped. He had been surprised. He had not realized he had talked out loud. “Huh. O-Oh. I guess so.”

“There’s a nice, small coffee café on the other side of the park. They have flexible hours for their works. So it should work with the boys in nursery.” The woman said excitedly. She clapped her hands together in thought. Her eyes swirled with happiness.

Hide blinked. A coffee café? “Oh? What’s it called?” he questioned.

“The coffee café is called Anteiku. They recently lost a worker, so they’re trying to find somebody to replace them.” The woman explained warmly.

Hide hummed thoughtfully. Anteiku? He hadn’t heard of it before. He wondered what it looked like? Would it be flexible enough? His boys didn’t even go to nursery. He did not think it would be safe enough yet. He would have to leave them alone.

Hide had left the three alone in the apartment a few times. Nothing like when Hide panicked and tried to run to the hospital to save Hiro. That would always be the most intensive thing to happen to him. Hide seriously thought he had lost his baby.

He paid for the little things they had grabbed. Hide then began to lead the three boys back home. Just like he had hoped for, Shiro did brighten up. Not as much as his siblings, but he seemed to forget what happened and would smile up at Hide. Specially, when began to read to him his favorite story.

Sometimes Hide wondered if Shiro thought more of the story then anybody else. Beauty and the Beast. A classical Disney story, which Hide had brought the book of after Shiro asked for it. Sometimes Hide would read it to Shiro, other times Shiro would read it to Hide.

Hide is sure Shiro knows it of by heart by now.

The hours after went rather smoothly. Swimmingly. Hide held his breath as he took one of the brown packages from the fridge. He dished it up with the perfect amount in each bowl, while he made simply rice for himself.

“Mama? Why don’t we go to nursery?” Hiro asked after a spoon full of his food. He pouts as he turned to look at Hide.

Kuro perched up and stared at his Mama in curiosity. “What is a nursery a-anyway?” he asked.

Hide blinked. He stared between the two nervously. “Um. Well.” He began. Unsure of what to say.

He couldn’t let them go to nursery. They had only been in the ‘real world’ for a little over a month now. They wasn’t ready to face humans. The humans the boys knew had subjected them to awful things. Awful experiments. They had only started to meet nice humans now.  

“We’re different. That’s why.” Shiro said. His soft, but moto-tone voice filled the air.

Hide’s chest tightened. His heart dropped to his stomach. Hide stared at the small white haired boy sitting next to him.

Shiro kept his head down. He spooned small quantities the blooded meat into his mouth. Shiro’s half-lidded sliver eyes stared blankly at nothing.

“D-Different?” Kuro meekly asked. He shoveled on the spot next his older twin. “W-What do you mean by different?”

Shiro let out a grunt. He narrowed his eyes at his twin, and stared as if Kuro was the most stupidest person he had ever met. His nose scrunched up with a loud grumble.

“We aren’t like Mama, stupid. We smell different. We eat different.” Shiro spat. For a five year old child, he looked slightly scary. His eyes was burning darkly. “We’re Ghouls. Ghouls are bad. Tha-t why we can’t go to nursery!”

Kuro reeled back. He moved like Shiro had just slapped him. His sliver eyes widened before they watered. They built up with tears and his lips twisted into a weary frown. More tears fell. Tears began to overfloat his eyes and run down his cheeks.

“Shiro!” Hide gasped out. He wrapped his arms around Kuro as he burst into a high-pitch shriek of sobs. The wailing filled the air.

“Shiro. How could you say something like that.” Hide frowned. He hugged Kuro tightly to him, and tried to sooth the crying child. He stood up fully, and balanced Kuro in his arms. The small boy sobbed even louder. Wailing high pitched. He covered his ears as his big brother was being meaner.

Shiro growled himself. He stumbled to his feet, and clenched his hands. “But it’s true! We are e-vil. We shouldn’t exist. We are bad. So bad. W-We shouldn’t have been born. Everyone would h-have been better off if we wasn’t b-born.” He hissed. Baring his teeth horrible at Kuro.

“Shiro! Enough!” Hide snapped. He didn’t mean to yell back at his child, but Shiro was staring to scare not just Kuro but Hiro too.

The 7 year old stumbled to his feet, and ran to Hide. Hiro hid behind his legs and anxiously looked at his little brother.

“Why! It’s true!” Shiro gasped out. He throw his arms out with a snake-like his. His eyes clenched close before opening them wide.

Hide’s heart stopped. Shiro’s left eye was black and red. Bright crimson staring up at him with confusion and anger.

“Mama you would be better off without us. Wouldn’t you?” Shiro hissed out. “Right Mama!”

Shiro’s kakugan flared. Tears started to form in his eyes and Shiro’s form started to also tremble. “Mama wouldn’t have to hide. Wouldn’t have to stay so quiet. Mama isn’t happy!” he screamed. Hide had to flinch at the volume.

“Mama not happy with us!” he started to stomp his feet and his kakugan burned so brightly in his left eye.

The sound of something snapping skin filled the apartment. Hide’s froze. He stepped back, and brought Kuro and Hiro along with them. Hide’s eyes widened so much that they felt like they’re about to pop out. Red. Bright crimson flared out behind Shiro. Twitching and flickering. Flaring out in every directly and uncontrollably slamming into the walls. Breaking objects and throwing the small table over. Breaking objects and throwing the small table over.

“Shiro.” Hide murmured. He gently placed Kuro down.

Kuro hiccupped. He rubbed his teary eyes, and moved to Hiro. Clung to Hiro’s arm. He stared terrifyingly at his twin.

Hide bites his bottom lip worriedly. He stepped toward Shiro. He stared mutely at the four long red tentacles spilled out from Shiro. They moved fast and uncoordinated. Shiro could not control them.

“Shiro. Baby.” Hide said softly. He slowly crouches down to look at the upset child. “Shiro. Sweetie. Breath…”

“Breath baby.” Hide encouraged. He breathed in and out. He held his hand up and urged Shiro to breath with him.

Shiro panted heavily. Swiftly the tentacles paused in their movement. They hang loosely for a few seconds before they fell to the apartment floor with a soft thud. They laid numbly on the ground. Glowing and glittering. Shiro breathed in and out sharply. His lips quivered.

Hide held his two hands out. He cupped Shiro’s face. He pressed his fingers against his round cheeks, and whipped the tears away.

“Shiro. You’re wrong. I would be very sad if I never had you, or your brothers.” Hide said softly. He spoke seriously. He loved his babies.

“Not all ghouls are bad, or evil. They are one and the same as humans. Humans can be just as bad as ghouls. You’re not bad, nor are you evil.” Hide explained. He leant forward and kissed Shiro on the forehead. “You are not bad. Shiro. You’re perfect. So are you brothers.”

Shiro sniffed. His nose twitched, and he struggled to breath in softly. The tears continued to pour down his cheeks. “B-But.” He began, only to have his voice creak. His eyes closed and he let out another sob.

“I love Shiro!” Hide said brightly. “I love Shiro. I love Kuro. I love Hiro. I would never be happy if I didn’t have any of you. My life is not bad as it is. I love my life because you all are in it.”

Shiro hiccupped. He pushed forward with his arms out. His hand making a grabby like motion. He clung to Hide, and buried his face into Hide’s chest.

“Mama.” He sobbed.

Hide hugged him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Shiro and stroked his head. He ran his hands through the curls, and watched in silence as the tentacles began to dissolve. Disappearing back into Shiro’s lower back. The skin snapped as the tentacles returned to hide behind the skin.

That was his kagune. Hide frowned to himself. That meant Hiro and Kuro had the same kagune.

Hide kissed Shiro on the head.

“Why are you thinking like that?” Hide asked. He stood up straight, and held Shiro close to him. “Baby. Who put those bad thoughts into your head? They’re wrong. You know that now, right?”

Shiro sighed softly. He rubbed his face, and placed his head into Hide’s neck. He nodded. “The playground…” he whimpered and closed his eyes. His face was wet, and cold. “The other kids. T-They said Ghouls are b-bad, and the world would be better without them.”

“It’s not true Shiro.” Hide hums softly.

Hide turned around. He smiled and held his arm out. Both Hiro and Kuro came running to him. They hugged into his sides. Kuro stared with reddish eyes up at his twin, with his lips twitching.

Hide was exhausted. He beat. Tired directly down to his bones. After Shiro having such a freak out, Hide had laid with all three of his boys in the bed. He laid with them until they dozed off into sleep. After a mini fight with arms and legs, Hide slipped out of the bed. He pulled at the blankets and smiled.

Hide smiled as he watched Shiro and Kuro cuddle together. Automatically without even having to voice it, Kuro had forgiven his twin. They two had stuck together after. Hide expects the two to be inseparable for a few weeks after. Hide gently kissed them on the cheeks. Both twisted against one another within arms. Sleeping. Snoozing away.  

Hide spent a full hour cleaning up. He tried to fix the table the best he could. The wood was a little chipped. Hide sighed to himself. He stretched his arms out above him, and hummed as he heard the loud popping running up down his body.

Shiro’s kagune. Hide knew he should be scared. Hide knew he should have been worried of the tentacles ripping him apart. Killing him. But Hide wasn’t. He found himself calm. He wasn’t scared at all. All Hide could think about how distort Shiro was. Hide couldn’t stand how hurt, and sad Shiro was. He wanted to scoop his baby up and smother him in affection and love. He wanted Shiro to smile. He did not like how sad he was.

Hide sighed to himself. He pushed his blonde hair out of his face. Hide hummed loudly to himself. He tapped his finger against his chin.

“Shiro’s kagune…” Hide muttered to himself. His lips formed a frown. “It was the same kagune that Ghoul had…”

Hide thought of the Ghoul. The mystery Ghoul. The one that had saved him being eaten alive. He was lucky. Otherwise he would have been dead. Hide remembered seeing the fuzzy red strips sticking out from behind the Ghoul. Now, looking at Shiro’s kagune. Hide could see. It was the same kagune. It was obvious.

However Hide won’t deny how thankful he was to the Ghoul. It might have been so stupid to think that but Hide did. The Ghoul had been so kind, and sweet to him. Hide really hoped to see that Ghoul again…it was a strange thing to hope for. Hide thought, and shook his head.

Hide’s eyes flashes. He turned his head around to look around his apartment. His mind remembering something. Something he had not touched ever. He turned his attention straight to the draw where he kept all important things. Money, letters and many other things.

He walked towards the draw. Hide took the thick white and blue file. He turned it over in his hands. Hide bites his bottom lip. It was the file Mio had given him. It apparently had all sorts of information on the boys, and the Ghoul used. The Ghoul used in the experiment.

The ‘Daddy’.

Hide’s hand trembled. He held the file tightly, and chewed his bottom lip. Should-should he look? Hide felt so scared and worried all of a sudden. He breathed in sharply, and fingers the band around the file.

What felt like hours, but really was a few minutes. Hide opened the file. He peered inside, and was met with many pages covered in black ink. Writing. Neat-hand writing as well as computer print outs. Hide licked his top lip and scared the first page.

“…Me?” Hide breathed out. He stared at it. The first few pages was on himself.

Hide’s eyebrow raised to his hairline. He found himself reading the pages.

“Nagachika Hideyoshi. Species: Human. Age: 17 – 23. 17 at the age of conception. 19 at the age of second conception.” Hide read. He stared at the words.

They had kept document?

“Gender: Male. Born: June 10, 19. Blood Type: O.”

Hide frowned to himself. They even kept record of his height, weight and foot length.

“Subject: Omega-Hideyoshi. A healthy young male subject. Hair: Brown. Skin: White. Blood cells the perfect level. As expected. A failure. Subject body rejected d first injected of cells. Disappointedly believed to not make it through the night.”

“Subject: Omega-Hideyoshi. Against all odds, survived the first therapy. Most subjects die within the first 72 hours. Subject Omega-Hideyoshi expected to not make it through 24 hours. Subject preferable be female. Male subjects die quicker then female subjects. Omega-Hideyoshi went against all probability and lived longer than expected. Heavy expectation and supervision.”

“Remarkable. Subject: Omega-Hideyoshi supremacy delivered. Subjects body subtending accepting the RC cells. Right now, the subjects body is too weak to subtend against another doze off cells. ”

Hide closed his eyes. It listed everything they done to him. The tests. They put his body through hell. Just to force him to produce a half Ghoul child. The perfect weapon. Hide felt dizzy. His head felt heavy, and he sighed. He rubbed a hand against his forehead.

Hide felt sick to his stomach. He couldn’t take it. How cruel of the CCG. They treated him like nothing more than a guinea pig.

“Who was the Ghoul?” Hide asked himself. He bites his bottom lip.

“Subject: Omega-Hideyoshi surrendered to Subject: 128.”

“Due to a unintelligent transfer. Subject received the unfortunate Subject: 240. Subject: Omega-Hideyoshi expected not to make it through the night. The brainless and foolish hands of a transfer have just discarded the most remarkable discovery. Subject: 240 Rc cells is a SSS rank. Expected to burn through Subject: Omega-Hideyoshi’s blood stream.”

“Unexpected. Subject accepted 240’s Rc cells.”  

Hide stared at the words. “Subject: 240? So that’s the Ghoul used. Whoa. I could have died…” he muttered to himself. His eyebrows pulled together. “Why did it not burn through my blood stream?”

Hide lifted his arm. He stared down at his skin thoughtfully. He remembered the CCG scientists injecting things into him. He never felt heat. Never felt the burning sensation of acid through his veins. It didn’t hurt much. Made him feel numb and weak.

After ten more minutes of reading the pages on himself. Hide turned the page. His heart leaped into his throat.

“Subject: 240….the ‘ _daddy’_ …” Hide breathed out. He ran his fingertips down the paper. He stared at the black inked writing. He debated on reading the words or not.

“Subject: 240. A dangerously high SSSS ranked Ghoul. Presumed to be dead. Reaper having exterminated. With the little DNA left, was able to subject humans to the contract experiment. However it seemed the Rc cells is enough to eat the human cells from the inside out. It burns through the veins in 20 hours. The RC cells releases an acid like subset through the human body. It burns through bone and muscle. Results in death every time.”

“Total number of failed experiments: 15. Total number of success experiments: 0.”

“Marked: Impracticable.”

Hide stared at the words. He felt his chest tightened. “Damn.” He muttered out. That could have happened to him. The Rc cells might have killed him.

He felt relief to know for whatever reason, the Rc cells liked him. Hide turned the page and found the next part was more of angry scribbling from a scientist. Hide smirked. He could see the anger in the writing. It amused him.

“Due to miscommunication, the idiotic transfer used Subject: 240 Rc cells rather than the much safer and low ranked Subject: 128. Utterly disgusted with the mindless, and moronic transfer. Move to remove from this program.”

Hide snorted loudly. He rolled his eyes, and chuckled. “If this stupid transfer didn’t accidently give my Subject: 240 Rc cells then your experiment wouldn’t have flourished.” Hide laughed. He shook his head in amusement.

The CCG can be pig-headed.

“Subject: 240. Species: Ghoul. Age: 16 (Deceased) Gender: Male. Born: December 20, 19. Blood Type: AB.”

Hide hummed. So then that would mean if the Ghoul was still alive, like Mio believes, the Ghoul would be about the same age? Maybe a year older then himself? Hide wasn’t sure. Math was never his strong point. However it seemed the CCG thought the Reaper had killed the Ghoul at 16 years old.

“Alias: Eyepatch. Centipede. K-eater. Bing Eater. Black Reaper. Death.”

Hide’s lips formed a ‘O’ shape. “Pretty cool names…” he said. He re-read the words and whistled low.

“Ranked: SS. RC level: 2753. Rc Type: Rinkaku. Unique States: Kakuja.”

“A kagune is a ghoul’s predatory organ and functions as their weapon and claws. Flexible like the flow of water, but firm and sturdy. When released a ghoul’s physique is strengthened, they are more resilient, and their mobility heightens. A kagune is composed of Rc cells. Flows much like blood. Can become solid as teeth and described as liquid muscles. Although a ghoul's healing ability is high, the healing of wounds tends to be delayed if the wounds are inflicted by a kagune. It is also evident that in order to counter a kagune in battle, one must also have a kagune, if not, at least something in relation to a kagune. Hence, ghoul investigators use kagune-based Quingue as a tactical means to battle against ghouls.”

Hide thought about Shiro. His kagune had appeared like tentacles. Know that he thought about it, it did seem like water. Flowing and moving. It was eerily similar to the Ghoul from the other day. Hide bites his bottom lip harshly and gulped. His shoulders shuddered. A cold chill ran down his spin.

“Subject: 240: Rinkaku Kagune. Appearance similar to scaled tentacles. Released from the back of the waist. Powerful regenerative abilities. Can survive the most critical of damage. Structure yield a superior striking power. Excel in brute strength. Can manipulate the shape of kagune (tentacle form into swords or claws.) Deliver severe strikes at a time.”

“Rinkaku is weaker again Bikaku.”

Hide’s eyebrows pulled together. It did not explain what a Bikaku is but Hide assumed it to be another Kagune. However Hide stared dumbfound at the information on Rinkaku. His heart pounded and his head felt heavy.

The Ghoul. The one that had saved him. That Ghoul had a Rinkaku. Right? It was exactly the same of Shiro’s.

“Hair: Black. Suffered from extreme and dangerous trauma which coursed his hair to become white and nails black. Eye colour: Sliver. Skin: White.”

Hide rubbed his chin. “I guess that explain the boys hair…” he said thoughtfully.

He felt sadness fill him as he re-read the words over and over. Trauma? How extreme and dangerous could it have been? Hide had always thought the ‘daddy’ of the experiment would be the reason for Hiro, Shiro and Kuro’s hair. White and Black. The twins had sliver eyes. Only Hiro had something from. They shared the same amber eyes.

It explained the small odd features they had. Nobody in his family ever had sliver eyes, black or white hair. Hide remembered how buzzled he was when he held Hiro, it increased when he saw the twins. They never really looked like him.

Hide always thought they was adorable. He thought they was cute beyond anything.

Hide breathed in and turned the page. He was expecting to read more on his baby daddy, but found a small paragraph left on him.

“Subject: 240. Kakuja. Assumed to have consumed various other ghouls, and their kagune. Subject: 240 obtained an incomplete Kakuja. Twin centipede-like tails protruding downwards - sharp talons. Mask that formed a bird's beak over the middle of his face. Subject: 240 loses all aspects of his personality when using this form and, as a result, fights like a psychotic berserker. Another form is a large arm with a mouth, and his mask forms a carapace covering on his entire face. Another form Subject: 240’s third kakuja encases his upper torso and arms and is capable of producing koukaku-like blades. In this state, Subject: 240 retains his sanity and makes precise calculations in battle. Unlike most kakuja, this one does not sport a mask.”

Hide stared dumbfound at the information. He felt beyond shocked. “Subject 240 sure is a powerful Ghoul. There is no way he is dead…right?” Hide said out loud.

“Not a Ghoul this strong…deadly…” Hide muttered. His heart beated painfully in his chest, and ran his fingers through his hair. He pulled at it, and felt the urge to pull it right out of his head.

The Ghoul that saved him. The one with a Rinkaku. He had four red scaled tentacles. Hide thinks they came from his lower back? Shiro had the same. Hide chewed his bottom lip painfully.

Hide shook his head. He closed the file. Hide couldn’t read anymore. It was too much to take in for one night.

Information overload. It made his head spin. At least he understand his boys a little more now. He knew what to look out for. He wondered if his boys had a kakuja? Probably not. From what Hide learnt, Ghouls had to devour other Ghoul’s kagune to do have one.

Subject: 240 had clearly devoured more than one other Ghoul’s kagune.

Hide wondered if this Subject: 240 was as bad as CCG was making him to be. Hide’s beloved boys was just so kind hearted, and sweet. They’ve never got mad before. Sure, Shiro had got upset to the point of his kagune appearing for the first time.

Hiro, Shiro and Kuro. All three of the boys were warm hearted, kind and gentle. Hide couldn’t imagine any of them harming a fly. All of they was half himself, and half Subject: 240. There was no way the Ghoul could been evil? Right.

There has to be some good in him?

Hide sighed. He would never know.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

“But Mama!”

Hide chuckled. He looked down at his baby and shook his head. “But Kuro!” he mimicked with a hum. He walked around the apartment. He grabbed important items.

Kuro pouted. He followed Hide everywhere. “I wanna come too! Mama!” Kuro whimpered and stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest.

“Kuro. I’m going to be doing Mama things. Adult things. You’ll get bored.” Hide said.

He stepped in front of the small mirror. There was a small photo stuck on the bottom corner. A photo of the four of them. Hide with Hiro, Shiro and Kuro huddled onto his leg. They a thick blanket thrown over them as they stared into the camera lens.

Kuro whined. He made a sound from the back of his throat. “No I won’t. Mama.” Kuro begged. He puffed out his cheeks cutely.

“Yes you will~” Hide sang out.

Hide turned to Kuro and crouched down. He got to his knee and poked his nose against Kuro’s. This made the little boy giggle and then clipped his hands around Hide’s neck.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can. I promise baby.” Hide sang. He stood up and twirled around while holding Kuro.

Kuro squealed out with a giggle. His cheeks flushed red, and he leant his forehead against Hide’s shoulder. A smile on his face.

“But Mama. I’m gonna miss you.” Kuro pouted.

Hide kisses Kuro all over. Placing sloppy kisses all over Kuro’s face. Cheeks. Nose. Eyelids and forehead. Hide grinned widely, and stroked him between his shoulder blades.

“I’m going to miss you too. I love you so much Kuro!” He said happily.

Hide’s words made Kuro squeal happily. He giggled loudly. Kuro sighed, and pressed a wet kiss against Hide’s cheek.

“Love you too Mama!” Kuro giggled.

Hide walked into the living space and placed Kuro down with his brothers. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“So?” Hide began and held his arms out. “Do you think I look good?”

Shiro lifted his eyes from the storybook laid out on the table. Shiro blinked. His sliver eyes ranked up and down his body. “Could be better, Mama.” He said with a shrug.

Hide blinked once and then twice at Shiro. His arms dropped. “Whoa. Thanks Shiro.”

He resisted the urge to strangle himself with his tie. Barely. He tried to make himself look presentable. Clean and dressed perfectly.

“I think you look good, Mama.” Hiro chimed out with large eyes.

Hide grinned, and flicked Shiro on the forehead. “See Shiro. That’s what I want to hear.” He teased, and winked.

Shiro snorted. He rubbed his forehead and rolled his eyes. “Of course Mama.” He grunted his attention to the book in his hands.

Hide hummed. He ran his fingers through his hair. “Remember the rules. Guys!” he yelped out anxiously. He turned around fully to look at the three boys.

All three boys looked up at Hide. Shiro rolled his eyes. Hide had drilled it into them several times today. They all knew it of by heart. Had memorized it.

“We know Mama.” Kuro chipped. He wiggled on the coach with his arms crossed over his chest stubbornly.

Hiro hummed and tapped his finger. He had a coloring book in front of him. Color pencils scattered across the table as he practiced at trying to keep the colour inside the lines. “No letting our tails out. No letting our eyes go funning. No fart!” Hiro said brightly.

“Mama didn’t say shouldn’t fart!” Shiro and Kuro said together.

Hiro snorted. “Mama didn’t. It’s for my health.” He grumbled which made the twins smirk impishly.

Hide chuckled. He pats Hiro on the head. Just as he was about to speak, the sound of somebody knocking on the door gained his attention. Hide breathed in sharply and turned around. He walked towards the door and pulled it open.

“Kimi.” Hide greeted.

The young woman stepped into the apartment. She smiled brightly. A cute college student with sort brown hair. It fluttered along her face and sat happily around her neck. Her bright amber eyes glowed beautifully. She was eager and jumped a little.

“Hi!” she grinned with a wiggle of a hand.

Hide breathed in sharply. He nervously shifted foot to foot. Maybe this was a bad idea? The girl was suggested to him by his next door neighbor. She was a baby sitter, from this block. She baby sat for money, so she could buy medical books. She wanted to be a doctor.

Hide had met her a number of times after being given her card. Apparently she was the best baby sitter. However Hide was nervous about leaving his babies with a stranger. Even she was a kid herself.

“Don’t worry. This isn’t my first baby sitting job. Hideyoshi-san.” Kimi smiled brightly. “I’ve taken care of roughly 4 children this week. I can handle it.”

Hide laughed awkwardly and ruffled the back of his head. “Um. Well. Call me Hide. Hideyoshi-san is way to formal.” He said.

“Hide. I can do that.” Kimi hummed.

Hide brought the young student into the living room. She looked about 20 years old. She was incredibly nice and sweet.

“Okay guys. This is Kimi. She will be taking care of you for the next few hours.” Hide said.

Kimi grinned at the adorable boys and waved eagerly. “Hello! Um. Hira, Shira and Kuria.” She asked slowly. Her cheeks flushing as she rubbed the back of her hand.

“AH. Close. Hiro, Shiro and Kuro.” Hide said.

Kimi flushed brightly in embarrassment and bowed her head. “Oh. I’m sorry. I’ll remember that. Hiro. Shiro and Kuro.”

Hiro stared up at the human girl thoughtfully. Being the eldest of the children, he got to his feet and walked towards her. He swung his arms at his sides. “Kimy! Nice to meet you!” he said happily.

Kimi couldn’t help herself. She grinned widely, and squealed at how cute he was. “Oh my god. You’re so adorable!” she said and without thinking grabbed ahold of his cheeks and pinked them. “Look out round your cheeks are. I could just eat you up!”

Hiro blinked. He let out a ‘wha’ as Kimi tugged on his cheeks.

“If you knew how patronizing that is…” Shiro muttered under his breath. He looked away when Hide sent him a look.

Kimi lifted her head, and blinked at Shiro. “Hm?”

Shiro frowned and shook his head. He returned his attention to the book. “Nothing. Just that I like your hair. It’s very pretty.” He said.

“Aww! You’re so cute! You’re all so cute!” Kimi squealed and placed her hands onto her hips.

Hide awkwardly rubbed his cheek. He looked off to the side. Hide turned to look at Kimi. He pulled out a few yen notes and handed it to her. “Um. The boys have already eaten, so you don’t need to worry about. Here’s some extra yen to order a pizza or something later. I shouldn’t be as late as 6. Maybe 7 if I push it, but I don’t think I will.”

“Ok-ay!” Kimi said. She saluted at Hide.

Hide bites his bottom lip. It really was a big leap for what he was doing. He was still so anxious about this. Leaving his three boys with a stranger. Even if she was highly suggested, and a very kind person. Hide was still anxious.

“Mama…do you have too?” Kuro sniffed. He turned to Hide with watery eyes.

Hide smiled. He crouched down and gently brushed the tears away. “I’ll be right back baby. Before you know it.” He said, and kissed him on the cheek.

Kimi smiled widely. She hums with a sweet ‘awe’ from between her lips.

Hide kissed all his boys on the cheeks. He breathes deeply. After a few more words he was out the door. Hide stared up at the apartment, and stared up at the door. He wanted to go back inside but he thought against it. This was something he wanted to do.

He shook his head and turned away. He had not really thought anything of it when he submitted. He wasn’t expecting to get a phone call. Hide gulped, and made a walk through the cold bitter wind. He pulled at his jacket and nervously walked along the pathway.

Hide was anxious. His face heated. He came to a stop in front of the building. The place he had applied for, and was hired for. He gulped. Hide’s mouth felt dry, and he shuddered nervously. This was the place. Hide was nervous about it. Hide had been practicing it for a long time. In front of his mirror, and his boys.

Anteiku. The coffee café.

It was beautiful. Hide gazed up at it. He had only seen it once. Only to drop of the working form to a little girl that apparently worked there. He was nervous to enter the store for his interview with the manager. He hoped it would go well.

“Welcome to Anteiku.”

Hide blinked. The bell chimed as he pushed the door open.

A young woman turned to face him. She was beautiful, with short dark curls that danced around her face. The raven curls hide apart of her face, with skin-kissed skin and sea-blue eyes that sparkled beautiful. Her soft looking curls kissed at her pale skin.

She stood with another woman, who was just as beautiful. Short golden hair that framed her face. It shined in the sun light and kissed along her forehead. She had pale skin with warm brown eyes, and full lips.

The only difference between the two was that the blonde woman was sitting at the wooden table while the raven was standing at her side. The raven was so close to the blonde. She held the golden haired woman’s hand tightly. Fingers threated together.

“…Welcome to Anteiku?” the raven said softly.

She shifted on her feet. She blinked her eyes and slowly turned her head. When her head almost bumped against the other female, she smiled sweetly and stepped away. It was rather scary really. The beautiful raven switched. Like something inside her head and flipped. She turned from the pretty golden haired girl to Hide, and immediately her personality changed.

She stiffed and glared. Her hands shifted, and twitched into balls. Fists at her side.

Hide nervously shifted. Why did it feel like she was staring into his soul and judging him. Why was she becoming so stiff?

“Touka-chan. You’re glaring at the poor guy.” The sweet golden haired girl giggled. She grabbed the dark haired beauty’s hand with both hands. She pulled Touka close to her, and held her hand close to her chest.

“Y-Yoriko-chan. We don’t know this guy.” Touka whispered when the other tried to press her lips against Touka’s.

Touka became flushed. She meekly smiled and looked away. She tried to stay strong.

Yoriko clocked her head to the side. Her gold hair bounced. “Does that matter Touka-chan? Oh my. Are you ashamed of me? Touka-chan?” she squealed out, and lowered her head.

Touka’s eyes widened and she shook her head furiously. She lifted Yoriko’s head, putting her hand underneath her chin and smiled. “Of course not. I just don’t trust this guy. I mean look at him.” She snorted.

“Hey!” Hide gasped out. Feeling rather insulted.

Yoriko giggled. She smiles shyly at Hide, and clocked her head to the side.

Touka huffed. She placed her hands onto her hips and walked right up to him. She glared down at him.

“U-Um. Have we met before?” Hide suddenly asked. He wasn’t sure but he felt as if he had seen her rather aggressive form before. It made him step away and wish to sink into his clothes.

“No.” Touka growled out between clenched teeth. She twitched.

Hide gulped. He meekly stumbled away from the scary girl, and bumped his fists together. “O-Okay…sorry.”

“Touka-chan. He is still a costumer.” Yoriko whispered sweetly. She tugged on Touka’s grey work sleeve. “What would Yoshimura-san think?”

Straight away Touka switched from the angry, and scary young woman to a very held back and gentle woman. She shyly shifted on her hills, and turned back to look at Yoriko.

“Y-Yoriko-chan. You would really betray me that way?” she muttered innocently.

Yoriko’s face become pink, and she let out a whine. Her shoulders hunched up, and her lips formed a wobbly smile. “Touka-chan. That’s not fair! You know I can’t resist your adorable puppy eyes!” she gasped out and cutely shook her head. Her beautiful golden curls bouncing around her face.

Touka smirked. She grabbed ahold of Yoriko’s cheeks and tugged on them teasingly. “I know. That’s why I do it.” She chuckled.

“No fair Touka-chan!” Yoriko whined.

Hide blinked. He stared thoughtfully at the two. He noted how close they were. It was very cute to say the least. Very warming to see.

“Um. Excuse me?” Hide finally said. He felt incredibly guilty to break apart they’re loving moment. Hide swore he had seen roses appear around the two beautiful women.

Touka snorted. She glared at the blonde. “Yes?” she snapped. However Hide noticed she was trying to be polite at least.

Hide sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “Um. I’m actually here for an interview…” he trailed off.

Touka’s dark eyebrows raised to her hairline. She stared at Hide. Her eyes ranked up and down his body. She turned on her hills and crossed her arms over her bust.

Touka clocked her head to the side. “Really now?” she said.

“Touka-chan.” Yoriko shook her head. She sighed to herself, and pushed her golden lucks out of her face.

Touka sighed. She grunted under her breath, and gestured to the brown door behind her.

“Right through there.” She chipped in a deep rumble.

Hide grinned awkwardly but nodded in thanks. He sharply breathed through his nose, and walked towards the door. He kept his back arched and head high. He could feel the woman’s scary glare on the back of his head. He tried not to seem fazed, but found himself almost tripping over his feet as he walked.

Hide blushed. He heard Yoriko giggle and Touka snort. How embarrassing. His ears burned from embarrassment, and forced himself to walk as quickly as he could.

He came to the door and paused. Hide’s insides twisted rather painfully. He was so nervous that his hands trembled. They was clammy.

“Hey. News flash. You gotta knock!” Touka clicked her tongue in frustration behind him.

Hide could almost see her standing with her hands on her hips. He let out a low whine. He knows that! He was nervous! Is that such a bad thing? Hide inhaled sharply, and lifted a hand. He knocked nervously.

At first Hide thought nobody was inside. However, when he shifted his food, he heard a voice beckoning him inside.

“Go on then. He won’t bite.” Touka said. She rolled her eyes.

Hide frowned. She was annoying. He noted to himself, and pushed his hand against the door. A awfully, and nervous tremble ran up his body. He turned the handle and stepped into the room. It was an office. He noticed.

There was an elderly man sitting at the desk. He had a wrinkled face, with a calm but kind smile on his face. He sat behind his desk, and smiled up at Hide as he stepped into the office. His large nose twitched. He sniffed a little.

“Ah. Nagachika-san.” He said. “I was wondering when you would appear.”

Hide gulped. He came to sit across from him. Hide sat with his back arched, and shoulders hunched. He could feel his stomach painfully launch, like he was about to throw up. However he tried stay calm as possible. His leg started to jerk about.

It started out normally. The old man introduced himself as Yoshimura. A kind and generous old man. He is the manager of Anteiku. The interview started professional but became much personal over time. Hide found himself relaxing every second that passed.

“Why do you wish to work for Anteiku. Nagachika-san?” Yoshimura asked. His kind voice filling the air.

Hide blinked and bites his bottom lip. “Um…W-Well, honestly, I’m looking for a place that is safe. Somewhere homey and close to home. I have very important people relying on me…I want to do my best for them…” he tried to explain. He shivered on the spot, and rubbed his arms.

Yoshimura made a soft hum like sound. “You’re a parent.” He suddenly said.

Hide went rigged. He blinked his eyes slowly, and stared at the old man. His chest tightened and wondered how in the world did he figure that out? Hide had tried to keep his babies out of the interview.

“O-Oh. Um. Yes. Y-Yes I am…” Hide muttered shyly. He rubbed his hands together. “T-Three boys.”

There was something about the old man. Hide wasn’t sure what it was but he felt so-so enchanting. Hide felt a strange sensation in his chest. He felt like he could trust him? It worried Hide. Hide had never felt such trust before. It scared him.

Hide sighed. He lowered his head and crushed his lips together. “I haven’t been around – I mean, I was sick…in hospital for a few years. The boys was with me from the moment they was born. We was basically cut off from the outside world while there…they don’t know how to react to people….” He said carefully.

“We have our own problems to deal with. They struggle a lot with being in the real world. We was very…sheltered.” Hide muttered. “But we’re out now, and we all have to adapt to live. To survive.”

Yoshimura nodded. He slowly got to his shaky legs and placed a hand onto Hide’s shoulder. “You know. I opened Anteiku for my daughter. It is a place for her to call home. To return to whenever she wants. I understand you want support your children. We all want the best for our kids.” He said.

Hide stared up at Yoshimura with large eyes. Unmoving as he gazed up at him. He felt a bubble of affection to fill his chest. He couldn’t believe it. The man was just so ‘father-y’. Hide felt so comfortable and relaxed. It was odd, but nice.

“Yeah.” Hide whispered. He lowered his head and looked at his lap. “We all want the best…”

Yoshimura pats Hide on the shoulder. He pulled away and smiled kindly at him. “You’re right. I want Anteiku to be a place that is safe. It is a safe haven for many people. People of all kinds come to Anteiku. We have resting areas upstairs. We’re looking for people who won’t discrimination against others.”

“Somebody who is open minded.” Yoshimura spoke.

Hide’s ears twitched. He glanced down at his lap, and found his stomach flipped. Hide’s lips pressed tightly together. He got the hidden message in his words. He had heard everything, and he wondered. Was Yoshimura suggesting Anteiku to be a Ghoul café? Does that mean they serve food? Or is he thinking too much into it?

It is very likely. Hide is pretty paranoid.

“I’m open minded! I accept all kinds of people!” Hide gasped out. He twirled his head around to look at the man.

Yoshimura smiles. His eyes was closed and he nodded his head. “That is good.”

And then, the interview was over. Hide anxiously bowed to the old man. He had his arms stiffly at his sides. He kept his back arched, and nodded slowly.

Hide felt nervous and anxious. He hoped he will get the job. Yoshimura said he will know in a day or so. Hide felt beyond nervous. His whole body was shaking uncontrollable

He left the office and noticed the café was starting to pick up. People had begun to fill in. Hide watched in silence as people was seated at tables. The young woman, Touka, was rushing back and forth. Her eyebrows together, with sweat on her brow. She was doing her best.

Hide felt for her. He wondered where the other waiters or waitress are? Surely Touka wasn’t the only one? Hide sighed. He wanted to help her. His hand trembled with the urge to reach out and take the tray. However he held back. Hide didn’t have the job yet, and besides, Touka sent him a terrifying glare when he stepped towards her.

He got the message.

Hide nodded mutely. He speed walked out the café. He wondered where Yoriko had gone? He supposed she really wasn’t a waitress like he originally thought.

The air was cool. It felt nice. However Hide could tell it was going to rain. The dark clouds were slowly creeping across the sky. Gathering together above them. Hide expects the town to soaked in a downpour rather soon.

“I have to get home as quickly as I can.” Hide muttered. His amber eyes glows as they stared up at the clouds. He watched them in silence.

A few minutes went on by and Hide finally launched forward. Just as he had been expecting, the rain came like wave. Pattering over his head fast. Hide grunted to himself. He was pleased that he had grabbed his rain coat. He pulled at the yellow hood to cover his head.

The rain poured upon him. Hide breathed in the cold bitter air. Hide shifted and with one more glance at the coffee store that he is hoping to work in, Hide walked away. He kicked a small stone out of his way as he walked.

Hide knew that if he had his boys with them, they would have been jumping in the puddles excitedly. Hide smiled widely as he thought of them. He missed them.

“I’m so sad.” Hide snorted. He shook his head. “It’s been what. An hour? I miss my boys…”

Hide remembered when he used to laugh at the older people as a child. The people who used to talk about missing their children when they had only seen them a few hours ago. Hide used to think it was beyond pathetic and he would laugh.

Here he is. Hide missed his own children. He missed them terribly.

Hide sighed. He began to walk down the street. He kept his head down as he walked. Hide hummed under his breath, and shoved his hands into the yellow rain mac’s pockets. Hide swung his legs childishly.

Suddenly something bumped into his body.

Hide jumped. He stumbled backward and blinked owlishly. “E-Excuse me.” He wheezed out anxiously.

Hide rubbed his head. His head throbbed a little as he had not been expecting to run into anybody out in the cold rain. Hide sneezed and lifted his head to look at the rather large and scary man. He looked down at him with oddly warm eyes.

“Oh. Excuse me. I did not notice you.” He said in a deep gritty voice.

Hide blinked his caramel eyes. His lips parted and he felt a sharp hitch in his throat upon seeing the white, grey and black clothes. They were soaked, and stuck to the man’s body. His hair was silk and stuck to his face.

He looked oddly familiar. Like Hide had seen the man before, but he doesn’t remember the face. His heart dropped to his stomach. He knew the clothes. The man was CCG. Which meant Hide probably saw him during his 7-8 years locked away.

The man didn’t seem to recognize Hide thought.

“You’re not hurt. Are you?” the man asked kindly.

Hide shook his head. He couldn’t trust his voice. He kept his head down, with a flush on his cheeks.

The man blinked quietly at him. He stared worriedly that he had hurt the younger man, but he brushed the thought away. He knew he was much bigger than most males. He had intimidated many people, not on purpose of course.

“Alright. I’ll leave you then.” He said.

Hide nodded once again. He stared after the man, watching nervously as he walked down the street. He paused the bottom and turned to the left. He stopped the in the rain, and seemed to wait for somebody to catch to him. A younger male that seemed to be the same age of Hide.

Hide was too far to see much of the young man but he was able to tell he had shoulder length white hair. Hide shrugged. His heart was pounding harshly in his chest. At least he wasn’t recognized. He supposed he was lucky.

With that thought, Hide turned fully around and speed walked. He ached back and tried to keep his back straight as possible. He did not need to draw attention to himself.

Popping in and out stores. Hide gathered the important things. He had to grab a few new things. A few important things that the boys had accidently broken while they thought it would be great to copy Professor Dumbledore from that film they watched.

_‘Look Mama. I have magic!’_

Hide chuckled as he remembered yesterday. He didn’t have the heart to tell them magic didn’t exist. Hide just allowed them to play witches and wizards. He shrugged it off.

He then went into the supermarket. He had not taken the boys into the supermarket yet. They’ve only ever gone into the local store down the road form their small home. Hide was a little nervous about taking them into this supermarket. It was massive. Hide had gotten lost numerus times. Becoming lost in the shelves.

Hide paid for his items and shifted the heavy bags of items in his hands. He turned away, and walked through the sliding door. The rain had become heavy, and wetten the floor. The grass was shiny and fresh. It smelled nice.

Hide puffed his cheeks out. He swallowed and began to walk through the busy streets. He noticed people was rushing to get out the rain. Running as fast as they could. Hide shook his head, and noticed a small child had fallen over in the rain. She let out a grow, and her mother came running.

He bites his bottom lip and turned away. He couldn’t watch. Hide couldn’t wait to get home. He was eager to get home on time. He promised Kuro he would be home by 6 on the dot. Hide had to get there on time.

Hide walked along the pathment. He hummed to himself while he walked. Hide whistled to himself, and shifted the bags in his hands. The plastic handles dug into his sensitive skin and turned them red.

A scream filled the air.

The young man jumped. A awful chill ran up his spin. All the hair on his body stood up on end and Hide snapped his head in the direction he had heard the scream. Hide stared down at the street. His ears burned and buzzed with the rain patting against the stone.

Hide felt worry fill him. The scream sounded childlike. Hide worriedly shifted on his feet.

Amber eyes flickered around himself. Hide nervously looked around himself. Anxious built up his throat in worry. What if it was a Ghoul eating a human? What if it was the CCG attacking a ghoul?

Hide wasn’t sure of what to do!

Hide stepped forward. His body twitched. His arms and legs shook. Hide looked up at the street he heard the scream from. He stared point blankly.

Another scream ripped through the air.

Hide found himself rushing up the street. The closer his feet brought him, the more he could hear sobs and cries. Hide almost skidded across the wet stone, as he turned the corner and peered through the rain.

The sound of something slamming against the stone walls bounced through the air. It was so loud that Hide thought at first he had been attacked. His body jerked backward form the impact of the sound.

The CCG.

“What?” Hide wheezed.

It was the female. A young woman with pale skin, and long hair. She wore the CCG white uniform however she had what looked like plastic over it to protect herself from the chilling rain. She swung something again, and it hit the walls. It was reddish. Crimson.

Hide turned his head his head. His eyes widened wildly and stared in shock.

A little girl?

A teenager girl. She was cowering against the wall of a house. Her head buried into her arms, with her hands pressed firmly against the top of her head. She wasn’t wearing a coat, and the rain had forced her clothes to stick to her body.

“Seriously?” Hide muttered out. He took a step forward.

Hide found himself moving without thought. He swung his bags and surprised the woman as it hit her directly into the face. The bags throw the woman off balance and he fell back onto his backside.

He grabbed the young girl by the hand. Hide dragged the small girl after him, and ran as fast as they could. Their legs pumping until they ached with rawness. Hide panted heavily. His chest hurt, and his throat.

The two eventually came to a stop. Hide’s legs shook. He leant against one of the rainy walls with shaky legs.

“Jee. There goes all my shopping.” Hide whined with a shake of his head.

A small petit hand tugged on his yellow coat. Hide jumped and turned his head. He looked down at the teenager and felt his insides quiver. Red and black eyes stared at him.

“E-Excuse me?” she said shyly. Her soft voice pitching as she stared up at him. “Sir.”

Hide blinked furiously down at her. Of course. The CCG wouldn’t have gone after human. Of course she was ghoul. Why else would they be hunting her? Poor girl. Hide felt even more guilt and worry fill him when the girl rubbed her arms and shivered from the cold rain.

“Oh! Here!” Hide yelped. He pulled of his yellow rain coat, and put it onto the teenager.

The girl blinked her eyes, and pulled at the coat. “Sir! Are y-you sure? I-I am a Ghoul…sir.” She whimpered. Her head lowered, with her shoulders shaking. “I’m v-very sorry for the trouble I coursed you.”

“You’re not troubling me. I don’t mind that you’re a Ghoul.” Hide chimed with a friendly grin appearing on his lips.

The girl’s eyes widens and her lips trembled. She gasped out, and smiled meekly up at him. “A-Are you sure you want to g-give me your coat? Are you cold?” she asked worriedly. She stepped towards Hide with a shaky hand.

Hide grinned. He shook his head and arched his back. He tried not to shiver from how cold it really was. The cold rain fall onto him, and soaked into his clothing. “I’m not cold! Besides, you seem like you need it more than me!” he winked.

The young female giggled. She tightened her fingers around the yellow coat, and bowed her head. She buried her nose into the shiny martial. “You smell…like somebody I used to know…” she said with her head lowered. Sadness filled her tone of voice.

“Oh?” Hide blinked confusingly. He clocked his head to the side.

“It doesn’t matter.” The girl smiled widely up at Hide and then bowed her head once again. “Thank you for helping me!”

Hide sheepishly laughed. He rubbed the back of his neck, and shrugged. “No problem…” he winked.

The little girl smiled widely up at him. The rain fell into her face and wettened her pale skin. She was very cute, and Hide couldn’t believe she really was a Ghoul. However, Hide knew not to judge a book by the a cover. Hiro, Shiro and Kuro are all Ghouls and they’re the sweetest children one would ever know.

Hide’s eyes widened. He suddenly launched towards the girl and knocked both off their feet. He used his body to protect her as something incredibly sharp and red flung at them. It ripped across his arm and sent awful tremors of pain through him.

“Lookout!” the young girl cried out. She struggled onto her knees, and pulled Hide towards her. Moving the two of them further back.

The girl trembled. Her eyes watered, and her nose scrawled. “Are you alright!” she gasped out.

Hide forced a weak smile. He was not expecting to have his arm almost ripped off. “I’m…fine…” he breathed out sharply.

The sound of hills clicking against the wet floor made the pair to freeze. The woman. The CCG, female investigator stared at the pair of them with narrowed dark eyes. She growled and twisted her lips together.

“Great. So you have a little friend.” She spat out and snapped a long whip like weapon.

Hide stared at the woman in shock. She was so angry, not calm and calculated like the Investigators he had seen before. She was really eager to kill them. To rip them apart. Their skin to rip apart and watch their blood run.

“W-Wait!” the young girl squealed out. She stepped in front of Hide. She held her arms out wide. “Leave him alone. He is a human.”

Hide stared at the younger girl. She was trying to protect him? But she didn’t even know him. It truly showed just what this girl was like.

The CCG woman snorted loudly. She rolled her eyes. “A human that sides with a Ghoul, is no human at all. They deserve to die.” She smirked and twisted the red whip in her hands. It flickered through the air and almost hit Hide in the head.

The young man flinched. Hide bowed his head and felt his shoulders hunch. Hide winced on the spot as the whip slammed into the stone above their heads. Small stones fell from above him. Hide shuddered as he fell the stone bounce from his shoulder and heads.

“Watch where you whip that thing!” Hide yelped out worriedly. He pulled the girl when the Investigator whipped it again.

The Investigator snorted loudly, and rolled her eyes. “So sorry. I’ll aim a little closer next time.” She huffed.

Hide rolled his eyes. His arm hurt and this woman was really annoying. “Shows what kind of person you are.” He grumbled out.

“What did you say?” the Investigator hissed out. Her hair flickered around her, and sent drips of water from the tips.

Hide grunted. He shrugged and grabbed ahold of the teenager Ghoul’s wrist tightly. He yanked her to the side and narrowly avoided having the whip strike the teenager girl in the head. It pissed the Investigator off.

The Investigator let out a shriek of anger and throw the whip through the air. The sharp point slashed through the air, and tried to hit Hide this time. However this time it pierced Hide’s already wounded arm. Hide whined.

“You hit him!” the teenager girl squealed out. She grabbed ahold of Hide’s bleeding arm.

There was no way they were going to survive this. Hide’s ears buzzed and he tried to ignore the Investigator’s cackle of laughter.

Hide forced the girl to look at him. “You need flesh to form your kagune, right?” he demanded. His voice made the girl gasp in shock.

“How much do you mean? Can you take just a single bite from my arm?” Hide asked in panic. His stomach twisted horribly. He was scared, but he knew if he didn’t let the girl take something from him, they would die.

The Investigator snorted. “Will there be time?” she spat out, and twisted her whip through the air. The sharp end flipped back and forth.

Hide worriedly stared at the women. How fast could the Ghoul bite him? Before the Investigator killed them? Before the whip hits them straight through the head? Before his brain it ripped apart?

Hide’s eyes widened. “We have one choice.” Hide realized.

He grabbed the girl’s arm and pulled her long. Both running down the street. However something fast advanced after them. Hide felt his body be jerked back when the girl let out a scream of panic. Hide spun on the ball of his feet, and grabbed ahold of the Ghoul’s wrists.

The whip was wrapped tightly around the Ghoul leg. It was trying to rip her from Hide’s hands. Hide dug his nails into the skin, and pulled her back. He tried clenched her arms tightly, and tried to pull her back towards him.

“Listen! It’s alright! If you can fight her, take a bite from me!” Hide encouraged.

The girl stared shocked. Her body trembled from fear as the pressure on her leg tightened and crushed against her bones. Tears built at the corner of her large eyes, and licked at her eyelashes. She had never met a human like Hide before. She was surprised. Shocked that he was offering himself to her.

She clenched her teeth. Finally she nodded her head.

Hide hissed. The pain of teeth ripping into his arm, straight through his sweater sleeve made him want to cry. He forced a weary, and dizzy smile at the young little girl. Her large black and red eyes stared apologize at him.

She felt horrible. Guilty but thankful.

Blood gushed through her mouth. The whip of her leg pulled harder on her, which coursed her teeth to rip through the flesh. Hide yelped and stumbled back. He landed on his backside with a gaping hole in his arm.

Hide flinched as he fell with a thud. Hide hissed through clenched teeth, and groaned. He lifted his head to stare worriedly at the teenager. The girl flung toward the Investigator and the sound of skin ripped through the air.

Beautiful.

Long white and red tentacles burst from her lower back. Two of them. They glowed and shined through the water. They lashed through the air and slammed into the Investigator’s feet. However the Investigator was able to flip away.

The teenager landed on her feet. She looked rather heroic in front of Hide. It was amazing. She stood with her back arched and shoulders broad. Her arms arched on either sides of her body. The girl breathed sharply. Her shoulder length brown hair stuck to her face. It looked longer then what it really was from the rain. It reached just underneath her shoulder blades because of how much water was clung to the hair.

“I can’t believe you would kill innocent humans.” The young Ghoul said with a low shake of the head. Her two tentacles waved side to side. Preparing to strike the Investigator.

The Investigator rolled her eyes again. She snick her nose in the cold air. “That thing is no human. He chose you over helping his own kind.” She huffed with a laugh.

The Ghoul growled. She clenched her hands tightly, and frowned. Her blazing red and black eyes at the ugly woman. She growled so loudly, that even Hide felt it.

“How could you say that! You’re so disgusting!” The girl snapped angrily.

The Investigator laughed. Her voice high pitched. A shrill that filled the air, and she swung her whip high through the air. The sharp end spun through the air and ran straight towards the Ghoul. She clenched her teeth together when the Ghoul easily flipped away. Moving through the air and avoided being hit by the weapon.

“Fuckin stay still, you little bug!” The human shrieked and spun the whip above her head. It flung through the air and directly advanced towards the Ghoul again.

Swiftly, the whip moved arched. It changed direction and moved around the teenager Ghoul. It twisted through the air, the sharp pointed end twisted through the air.

Hide felt his heart drop. He stared as the point moved towards him. It reminded him of the sting of a Bee or a Wasp. It was advancing so quickly toward Hide. The poor male was already dizzy from the blood lose. The longer he stared, the more he swore there was two, not three fuzzy points advancing towards him.

“No!” The Ghoul cried out.

The young teenager Ghoul spun on the balls of her feet. Her black school shoes grinding against the wet stone, and ran towards Hide. She throw herself forward.

Hide clenched his eyes shut. Hide’s body quivered, and his hearted beated. He was expecting the horrible pain to increase. Hide’s chest tightened. He was expecting to have the sharp needle of the weapon to rip through his chest.

The sound of something banging against the shell of metal. It sounded like that, but yet had a fleshy surface.

The teenager Ghoul arched over him. Her back arched with shockingly two large beautiful white butterfly-like wings springing out from between her shoulder blades. They spread out on either sides of herself. Protecting her and Hide from the Investigator’s attack.

The wings glowed. The crimson sparkling like little lights hidden inside the white shell. It sparkled and glow. The wings had a red glowing shell within both wings. It was just so beautiful.

Her kagune was gorgeous. Just stunning. Hide was short of breath while taking in the girl’s beauty.

“Oh. Pretty…” Hide muttered.

Hide felt dizzy. His body felt cold, and he swallowed a lump in his throat. He tried to stay up right, but found himself falling anyway. His arm ached with horrible pain. It hurt so much. Hide’s skin of his hands burned, and ripped as they slide across the stones. He fell to the ground with his head bumping against the wet stones.

“Oh no!” the Ghoul cried out.

The Ghoul fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around Hide’s shoulders. She tried her best to help him. She eased Hide up, and pressed her hand into the gaping wound. Her heart skipped a beat, and she worriedly bit her bottom lip.

“Looks like the little human has had it!” the Investigator cackled up.

The human woman lifted her whip. It twisted around her head and she flickered her hand. The whip swung straight to them.

The Ghoul gasped. She clenched her eyes, and pulled Hide closer to herself. She lowered her head, and prepared herself to be hit.

A flash of purple and red. A crystal like dagger slammed into the whip. It pinned the whip to the ground, and made the Investigator to scream. Her voice hitched with frustration. She twisted the whip, and struggled to yank the whip free.

“What!” the female Investigator screamed.

The human woman yanked with both hands on the handle of the whip. Struggled to pull the whip free from the from the crystal dagger.

Hide blinked his eyes. It was difficult for him to see, as his eyes blurred with red. He lifted his head in time to see the Investigator go down with red bursting from her body. More purple-ish crystal and gem like daggers pierced her body from all directions.

Then it went black.

Hide awake later with his body burning. He groaned and sat up. He gently touched his bandaged arm, and frowned. His eyebrows pulled together, while looking at the bandaged wrapped tightly around the bleeding wound.

What had happen? Hide couldn’t remember. He was in place unfamiliar. Hide glanced around the room. It was nice. Beautiful looking, with wooden panels making up the room and large window. He was laying on a bed, with a blanket over his body. Hide sat up and pulled at the blankets. He had a bandage wrapped tightly around his head also.

Hide twirled his head around when the door open. Warm light spilled into the room, and a young girl stepped in. At first Hide had no idea who she was. Especially when she grinned, and ran to his bed side. Happy to him up.

“The Ghoul.” Hide gasped. His brain suddenly clicking with the memory. “You’re beautiful!”

The Ghoul blushed. She smiled kindly, and pushed her brown hair out of her face. She really was beautiful. She had long brown hair that reached her shoulders, with a white ribbon in her hair. She was no longer wearing her school uniform but dried dress.

“I’m happy to see you up. I was really worried.” She said sweetly. She clocked her head, and her long curls bounced off her shoulder.

Hide blinked and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. He remembered now. He had offered his arm to her. To eat and fight the Investigator. She did. She took a bite from him, and her kagune was beautiful. Gorgeous. Elegant.

“I thought Ghoul’s only had one kagune…” Hide thought out loud.

The girl laughed. “I’m what you would call a half-breed. A hybrid of two Ghouls. I’ve got both of my p-parent’s kagune.” She explained. Her lips wobbled when she spoke of her parents.

Hide reached out and gently pats her on the head. He pulled her into a hug, and rubbed her on the back. “I’m sorry about your parents.” He said kindly. His motherly instincts coming to the surface.

The girl blinked once and then twice. She smiled brightly, and leant back to look at Hide. “You’re like a mother.” She giggled.

Hide blushed and looked away. If she only knew. “Oh. Well you aren’t the first person to say that.” He admitted and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I’m Hinami.” The girl finally spoke. Her face glowed as she stared at Hide. She didn’t understand it, but he smelt like her mother. She missed her mother so much, so being around somebody who smelled so familiar made her feel so happy. So warm.

Hide grinned. “I’m Hideyoshi. But you can call me Hide.” He said with a teasingly wink.

Hinami nodded brightly. Taking in Hide’s words like sponge. “Hide.” She repeated.

“Idiot.” A familiar voice snorted. The very same female from before entered the room, holding a cup of tea in her hands. The steam came from the liquid. Her short raven hair looked fluffy and cute.

Hide’s eyes widened. It was the woman. The scary woman that had glared at him when he came for his interview.

“Touka-san!” he gasped out. “So then…this is Anteiku?”

Touka nodded mutely. She handed him the tea. However unlike before when her eyes was narrowed anger and frustration this time they was soft and gentle. She gazed at Hide, as if she was seeing him in a brand new light.

“Hey.” She grunted out. Shyly looking away, and lightly punching Hide in the shoulder. “Thank you.”

Hide blinked. He rounded his head to look up at her in confusion. “For what?” he asked, and shipped the tea. It tasted really good. It made him smile.

Touka sighed softly. She closed her eyes and nervously chewed her bottom lip. “For saving Hinami. For…for…you know…” she muttered and nodded to the bandaged up arm.

Hide looked down at his arm. He stared at the bandage, before he realization filled him. He snapped his head to look up at her. “Oh! You’re a Ghoul too!” he gasped out.

His words made Touka flush. Her face burned brightly, and she wheezed out loudly. Her shoulders arched back, and she let out an adorable wheeze.

“I-I…you!” she growled. Not enjoying how flustered Hide had made her.

“Thank you Touka-san.” Hide said. His soft toned voice immediately cutting through the air, and make Touka pause in confusion. Hide lowered his head, and hum sweetly under his breath. “You saved me, did you? I mean Hinami saved me, but you-“

“I killed her.” Touka grunted firmly.

Hide nodded. “Well you had to.” He said.

Touka’s eyes widened. She had not expected the human to say that. She stared in shock. Her jaw practically dropped. “You…don’t think I’m a monster or anything? I did kill a human you know. I’ll be eating humans soon as well.” She said wearily.

The male breathed in deeply. Hide closed his eyes for a few seconds, before he smiled up at her. “I know. But I see it differently. You guys are good Ghouls. I don’t think you kill for fun. You do what you need to, to survive.”

“It is not murder without intent.”

Touka blinked dumbfounded. She had not met a human like Hide before. Other than Yoriko of course. Her precious human. She reeled back in shocked.

“You’re taking this rather well, Hide-kun.” Hinami chimed in cutely. She tilted her head, with her curls bouncing.

Hide grinned widely, and shrugged. “You two haven’t given me a reason to fear you. I’m not afraid. I don’t think either you or Touka-san are evil monsters. I think you guys are just trying to survive and there is nothing wrong with that.” He said calmly and closed his eyes with a smile.

Touka stared at Hide. Her gaze drilling into his head before she sighed. She let out a breath she did not know she was holding. She smiled. “You can call me Touka. San is to formal for me.” She said softly.

“Touka.” Hide repeated. He turned to look down at Hinami and smirked. “Hinami.”

Touka snorted. She bravely placed her hands onto her hips. “You really are a mother. Quite funny honestly.” She teased.

Hide blushed himself. “Thanks Touka.” He muttered.

“Your welcome. Mother.” Touka smirked.

The door opened once again. Yoshimizu stood in the doorway. His hand holding the door handle with another hand behind his back. He had a happy smile on his face. His eyes glowed beautifully and kindly at Hide.

“Nagachika-san. When can you start?”

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

“Mama’s fine.” Hide laughed.

Hide gently touched the bandaged arm and turned to look at the small white and black haired back standing behind him stubbornly.

“But Mama. It smells.” Hiro pouted, with his arms over his chest.

Hide chuckled. He crouched down to look at Hiro. “Really? I smell? Like what?” he asked with a smile. His arm didn’t hurt anymore. He was no longer bleeding. Truthfully, Hide should have known his boys would have been able to smell his wound.

Hiro’s nose scrawled. His nostrils flared. “You smell not bad, Mama. Just…” he paused and sniffed again. “Strange.”

Hide hummed. He tapped a finger against his chin, and frowned to himself. “Strange, huh?” he repeated before his eyes widened.

Could Hiro smell Hinami? Is that is why he is ‘strange?’ Because Hiro could smell that Hinami had bitten him? Are Ghoul’s territorial? Hide shrugged. Hide was so nervous. His heart was skipping beats that morning.

“Mama? You’re going red.” Hiro frowned confusingly. He stared up at his Mama, his large sliver eyes watched Hide’s every movement.

Hide hummed. He turned to Hiro, and pulled him into a hug. “Well Hiro. I’m starting my job today. Isn’t that exciting?” he teased, and spun with his arms around his wast.

Hiro squealed with glee. Hide spun the two so fast, that Hiro’s feet lifted from the ground. Hiro’s arched backward, which made his white and black curls fell from his face.

“Mama!” Hiro squealed excitedly.

Hide laughed. He turned and fell back onto the coach. He brought his baby down with him. Both falling into the cushions with a thud. Hiro giggled and buried his face into Hide’s shoulder.

The sound of small feet patting along the wood, made Hiro spun and laugh. He caught the flying black haired child easily and pulled him into the hug. Kuro giggled gleefully, and bumped his nose against his big brother.

Hide smiled. He did love seeing his boys act together. Working together. They hardly fought. It was adorable. Many times Hide had wished to take out a camera and take a photo of the cuteness.

“Did you finish eating?” Hide said. He turned to look at his last baby.

Shiro pouted. He sighed, and nodded. He had eaten the whole bowl. Before, Shiro wouldn’t eat anything. It was hard to make him move to the bowl. For the first year, Hide had basically feed himself to them. It was strange, and he had healed quickly. Hide still had the tiny scars on his arms and legs.

Since they had moved from the CCG, Shiro had truthfully eaten more then he normally would have. It was a good sign. Right? Hide shrugged to himself, but smiled sweetly at Shiro.

“That’s good. We don’t want you getting cranky.” Hide teased.

Shiro’s face became bright red. He looked with a whine. “I don’t get cranky.” He muttered but his face told another story.

Shiro does get cranky when he doesn’t eat. Shiro knows it too. He always go red whenever Hide brought it up. Hide did find it beyond cute. Very adorable. Hell, when Shiro is cranky, he isn’t a bad child. Shiro just doesn’t like to be away from Hide. He is clued to his hip.

“Mama! Mama!” Kuro squealed. He crawled onto Hide’s lap, and smiled beyond anything cute. “Where are you working?”

Hide chuckled. So he had not told them yet. “Well. I work in a coffee café now. I have morning shifts.” Hide explained and ruffled the black curls.

Kuro clocked his head. “So you won’t be away long? Mama?” he asked sweetly. He blinked his large sliver eyes at his Mama.

“That’s right. I’m only work three days out of the week. So Kimi will be babysitting you the days I work.” Hide said. He held a finger up to his boys and spoke seriously. “She will be studying too. She is a medical student, so you all have to behave and do your best to help her.”

Hiro lifted his head. “Kimi is really nice. She said she will bring Operation next time.” He grinned widely.

“Operation? Remember that game.” Hide said thoughtfully. He remembered how anxious and excited he was while holding the clippers. Trying to pick up the bones without touching the edges. It was rather stressful too.

Hide hummed, and brushed the black hair out of Kuro’s face. “Well. I’m happy you like your babysitter. I was nervous leaving you with her. I’m glad you’ve taken to her so well.” He said happily.

“We were very good. We didn’t do anything bad.” Kuro added excitedly. He clapped his hands together cutely. He placed a sloppy kiss onto Hide’s cheek.

Hide smiled. He returned the kiss, and kissed Kuro’s rosy cheeks. It made Kuro giggle.

“But Mama. We get hungry.” Hiro said.

Hiro stood up straight, and stretched his legs out. They do eat before Kimi turn up. Hide made sure they all had been feed. Granted, Hide feed them probably more then he should. Should Ghoul’s eat as much as he feeds his babies? Hide isn’t sure. Sometimes he forgets the boys are Ghouls, and not humans. It’s difficult to know if they should eat three times a day like himself or not.

Hide’s a human. He needs to eat three times a day. It shouldn’t unhealthy to have meals together? Right. When Hide eats, the boys eat. Sure they all miss one or more days. Hide forgets they aren’t fully human.

“Oh? But you eat before she turns up.” Hide said confusingly.

Hiro shrugged. “Mama. I dunno why. I’m just hungry.” He meekly said.

Hide hummed. He put a finger to his chin, and felt his eyes shift to the side thoughtfully. He gave them flesh. Human flesh, that looked like raw beef. Does Ghouls have other things they could eat? Like snacks or something?

“Um. I’ll see what I can find today.” He said softly. He knew a few Ghouls now. Maybe he could slyly send the question in? Slot it in somewhere during the day. Other things Ghoul’s could enjoy.

“We’ll go to the park later!” Hide said and patted them on the head. He grinned as his boys cheered excitedly. They liked going to the park.

Shiro shoveled his feet. His white eyebrows pulled together thoughtfully. His lips twisted into an arch-line. His shoulders hunched up, and he slowly moved towards Hide. He locked his arms around Hide’s neck.

“Mama. When…when do you have to go?” he asked quietly.

Hide hugged Shiro. He stood, and wrapped his arms around Shiro. He kissed him on the cheek. “Soon baby. But I’ll be back before you know it.” He said softly.

Hide crouched down. He placed Shiro onto his feet. Hide watched lovingly as Kuro wrapped his arms around Shiro and fell into him. It made Shiro smile. The twins almost tripped over their feet. It was adorable to watch.

“Kimi will be here soon. I want you all to be good for her. I mean it.” Hide said.

Hide placed his hands onto his hips. He arched his back, and winced as his back popped. The cracks flittered through his body. It felt good, as strange as it sounds. He was excited to start work at Anteiku but he was still anxious and scared.

He hopped he’d do well.

“Mama! Please don’t go!” Kuro whined. He ran towards Hide, with his arms up.

Hide smiled, and scooped the child up. He held Kuro tightly and ran a fingers through the dark curls. “Don’t you want to play with Kimi, again?” he asked, and tingled Kuro’s stomach.

Kuro giggled a little, before pouting. “I do! But I don’t want Mama to go!” Kuro whimpered.

“But Mama has too. Don’t you want new toys? Or well, more toys.” Hide said. He glanced down at the toys the boys did have. It really was only five small things, and a couple color pencils. Hide really did have to get them some real toys, not just stuffed animals pencils.

Suddenly Hiro gasped. “Mama!” he squealed out worriedly. His amber eyes swelling up with tears.

“Mama! My Panda!” Hiro whimpered. He almost sobbed, with his nose twitched and slowly becoming red.

Hide’s lips parted into an ‘Oh’ and he let out a soft laugh. He had taken the big Panda after Hiro had spilled red paint onto the poor stuffed teddy bear. He had taken it to clean the Panda. “It’s alright baby.” He said and walked to the Panda drying on the kitchen counter. It was clean, and soft once again.

“Panda-chan!” Hiro gasped out, and buried his face into the soft stomach of the Panda. “Panda!”

Hide chuckled and pants the boy on the head. He ruffled his curls before he turned his head to the door. Somebody knocked on the wood and Hide grinned as the boys snapped their heads around. An adorable squeal came from them.

“Kimi!”

Hide watched as they all ran to the door and eagerly opened it. The beautiful young woman smiled brightly with three large boxes in her arms. She giggled herself when they all spoke at the same time. Excited squeals filling the air.

“Kimi, thank you for agreeing to do this.” Hide said. He walked to Kimi and took the boxes.

Kimi smiled brightly at Hide. “It’s not a problem. Hiro, Shiro and Kuro are all adorable. It would be my pleasure!” she said happily, and tingled Kuro when he moved to close. She laughed herself when Kuro squealed happily, excitedly.

Hide really was grateful, thankful to Kimi. He paid Kimi by the hour. It wasn’t a lot, and Hide had suggested paying her more, but Kimi had rejected it. She really liked the boys. They were all so cute, cuddly and playful. She enjoyed spending time with her.

Which is why she agreed to become their permanent babysitter.

“I’ll be working until 5. I should be home by 5:30.” Hide said with a smile. He grabbed his coat, pulling it on. Hide had let Hinami, the young Ghoul, keep his rain coat. Hide had switched to a darker blue rain coat this time.

Hide had found out Hinami didn’t have a coat. He let her keep the yellow rain coat. She liked it, and secretly liked his smell. Hide smelled like her mother.

“That’s no problem.” Kimi said. “How about I take them to the park? If that’s alright?”

Hide nodded his head. “That’s completely fine.” He said with a grin. Specially, when the boys cheered again excitedly. Well Shiro just smiled, with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Oh. Er.” Hide started. He came to a stop, and glanced back at Kimi. “They’re on a very strict diet. Please don’t, um, feed them anything.” He said weakly.

“Oh. I understand.” Kimi said without another thought. She knew some parents had personal diets for their children. Hide was obviously one of those parents.

Hide smiled. He immediately relaxed at how quickly Kimi had agreed to it. After a few more words, Hide was walking away from his house. Like always, Hide wanted to turn back around and stay with his babies. However he forced himself to walk. Forced himself walk further along the road.

He forced himself to walk with his head held high. Hide shoveled along the road, and glanced to the side in time to see a Father playing football with a his son. Kicking a ball between them, and encouraging his child to kick the ball harder. It was cute.

“Hide!” an adorable, and cute voice called out to him.

Hide turned his head, to find the familiar small brunette haired girl bouncing on the balls of her feet. She was adorable in her brown and black waitress uniform. “Hinami.” Hide greeted with a large grin on his face.

“Hide, you came!” Hinami grinned widely, and put her hands onto her hips. She arched her back. Her hair was shorter then Hide originally thought. Maybe, because of the white ribbon with large pink flowers in her hair?

Hide made a thumbs up at her. “Aren’t you supposed to be in school?” he teased.

Hinami smiled brightly, and buffed her chest out. “I skipped a grade. So I’m on a special table! Besides Touka tutors me.” She said happily.

“Whoa. You must be very smart.” Hide laughed. He ruffled his blonde hair, and followed Hinami into the coffee café.

Hinami grinned proudly. “I used to be tutored my somebody else a long time ago. It doesn’t matter anymore. He left us a long time ago.” She said softly but as she spoke the grin on her face melted away. She lowered her head in sadness. The person, she must have really loved him.

“What do you mean?…” Hide muttered softly. He lowered his head to look at the girl in the face. It seemed she really lost everyone special to her.

The brunette forced a smile, a brave smile and looked at Hide. “Anteiku was just too…it wasn’t enough I guess. He wanted more, needed more…” she said with a small shrug. Hide felt there was probably something else there which Hinami didn’t know. “Touka doesn’t like it when he comes around...”

“Hide, you would have liked him!” Hinami smiled brightly. She lifted her head and looked at Hide in the eye.

Hide smiled brightly. He nodded his head, and gently pats her on the head. “Maybe I could see meet him. Someday.” Hide said.

Hide had a small feeling that there was definitely something more to this, specially, if Touka doesn’t want him around Anteiku. Hide may not have known Touka for very long, but he had a feeling he should be trusting her judgment. Hide trusted Touka. There has to be reason. A bigger reason for this.

“Yeah! Someday!” Hinami chipped happily.

Hide could only wonder.

The pair stepped into the café. Hide smiled. He really liked the smell. It was strong, and warm. Homey. Just plainly nice overall. Hide followed Hinami in, and found his body shook with nerves. He found his new boss, Yoshimura, standing happily with that heartwarming Grandfather smile.

“Hideyoshi-san.” Yoshimura bowed his head in greeting.

Hide anxiously bowed his head. “Yoshimura-san!” he yelped with his arms stiffly at his sides. He tried not to look at the other three unfamiliar waiters and waitress standing around him. He only knew Touka, out of the four of them.

“Hideyoshi-san, these are your coworkers.” Yoshimura spoke softly. He gestured to the ones behind him.

The one to step forward was a man. He looked the oldest of all of them, other than Yoshimura, with a kind smile. His eyes filled with kindness that it made Hide smile. “Hi. I’m Enji Koma. It’s a pleasure to meet you Hideyoshi-san.”

Hide nodded his head. “San is way too formal for me, Koma-san.” He grinned, and held Koma’s hand. The man had a rather powerful hand shake that made Hide wince a little.

“If it is to formal for you, then it is to formal for me too. Hideyoshi.” Koma said with a smile.

Next a woman stepped forth. She was tall. Hide found he was an inch shorter than her. She walked up to him and held her hand to shake. Her long hair fell down her shoulders. “Hello Hideyoshi. My name is Kaya Irimi. It’s great to have you with us.”

“Thank you for having me! Irimi!” Hide grinned widely. His dazzling grin made the woman blush herself. However she found herself parroting back the same grin. It was rather interesting to watch.

The last Waiter didn’t even knowledge Hide. Instead, he snorted loudly with his eyes pinched shut.

Touka let out a loud grunt. She huffed, with her arms crossed over her chest. She stood with her body slightly turned with her shoulders relaxed. “Shitty eyes! Say something!” she growled and turned her deadly gaze onto the waiter.

“Whatever.” He spat in return.

It pissed Touka off. She twisted on her hills, and lifted a fist. She slammed her fist into his skull. Hide gapped in shock. Surely that would have hurt the poor guy? He fell to the ground, but sprung back up with his own terrifying glare.

“You bitch!” he growled back.

Hide blinked. He stared between the two shockingly. He watched as they fought, at least they wasn’t throwing fists and kicks. Instead they was throwing insults at eachother.

Koma groaned. He rubbed his fingers firmly against the bridge of nose. Koma walked straight towards the pair, and pushed them away from one another.

Touka panted. She pushed her raven hair out of her face, and looked at Hide with narrowed eyes. “The asshole is Nishiki Nishio. I call him Shitty eyes.” She snorted with a shrug of her shoulders.

Nishio rolled his eyes. He turned to look at Hide, and growled. “He looks as bad as the previous one.” He huffed loudly.

“Nishio! Don’t be so mean!” Hinami squealed out cutely. She curled her hands to her chest and glared up at him. However he tried to glare. It came out more of puppy eyes then a glare.

Hide flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Hide looked off to the side, and chewed his bottom lip. “Um. It’s nice to meet you…Nishio-san?” he said slowly, and raised a hand to shake.

Nishio snorted once again. He glared down at Hide’s hand, and frowned. Hide’s hand trembled, and withdrawn it. “Tch. You too blondie.” He huffed and turned away from Hide.

All of Hide’s coworkers looked at one other worriedly. Hide scratched his head confusingly.

“Hideyoshi-san.” Yoshimura began with that same old kind smile. He tilted his head and clapped his hand onto the small human. “Like Hinami and Touka. All my staff are Ghouls.”

Immediately the atmosphere in the café raised. It filled the air easily, and everyone, including Nishio, stared at the manager in pure shock. Their jaws dropped and their eyes looked like they’re about to pop out. Only the two youngest girl didn’t seem shocked, or surprised. Touka looked rather smug. She smirked and pulled at a loose raven hair in her face. She bounced her eyebrows. She liked knowing my then shitty eyes.  

“Wait.” Irimi began. She pushed the silk brown hair out of her face, and stepped towards Hide. “You’re the human who saved Hinami yesterday.”

Hide blinked. His lips formed a small smile, and he nodded. “Yes. Um. An Investigator was trying to kill her, and I assume Hinami hadn’t eaten in a while…”Hide said, and had nervously touched the spot where the tight bandages are.

“You willingly let her bite you?” Koma asked with wide eyes.

Hinami looked down. She awkwardly shifted on her feet, and curled her hands together in front. “Hide did. He willingly let me eat from him to fight the Investigator.” She said softly, and looked down guilty.

Hide went to say something. To comfort the younger girl, when his arm was roughly grabbed. He jumped, and yelped. His arm was roughly twisted and Nishio smelled his injured arm with disbelief.

“Shit. He’s telling the truth.” He said in surprise. The light caught his glasses and hid his eyes from Hide. “Doesn’t that bother you? You’re willingly working with Ghouls. One of which had already bitten you.”

The human stared up at Nishio. He gapped a little. “Oh. Um. No. I-I’m not. I mean. Hinami and Touka haven’t given me a-a reason to be scared. Irimi-san and Koma-san doesn’t seem like they’ll eat me. I, er, hope…” he blurred out awkwardly.

Touka crushed her teeth together. She clenched her hands, and stormed up to the other Ghoul. “Fuck off Shitty eyes. Hide is my friend, touch him like that again and I’ll break your fucking arm!” she threated.

Hide wasn’t sure if he should be touched that Touka called him a friend, or if he should be scared that Touka had the power to break somebodies arm. Instead he gulped and stepped away. He gently rubbed the arm Nishio had grabbed.

“Alright. Hideyoshi-san.” Yoshimura began. His calm voice breaking through the air, and straight away muted everyone.

Yoshimura smiled that wise smile, and turned to look at the small human. “Hideyoshi-san. For the first week, you will shadow Koma-san.”

Koma smiled at Hide, and bowed his head. “I’ll do my best to help you.”

“I’m a fast learner Koma-san. Hopefully I’ll get the hang of things quickly as to not trouble you anymore then I have.” Hide said nervously. His shoulders twitched, and he grinned at Koma.

Hide realized the café didn’t make food. Which was understandable, considering they all was Ghouls. They mostly made coffee, which again was understandable. It was a coffee café after all. Hide felt a little stupid.

He worked hard as to not annoy Koma. Embarrassingly, Hide did mess up two coffee orders which Koma had corrected.

Koma was really great. He had done his best to help Hide, and kept a friendly smile. Koma was a very nice person, Hide had realized. Hide was sure that if it was either Touka or Nishio, Hide is sure he must have ran their nerve by now.

Hide was very thankful to the man. He had been very patient, and Hide had been apologizing all day. Apologizing every change he got. He was horrified with every mess up he made.

“You’re doing very well, Hideyoshi-san.” Koma said. His voice had a soft, but deep edge. He truly meant it.

Hide blushed, and chuckled. “Thank you Koma…” he said softly.

Hide lifted his head in time see Koma sip something from a white china cup. Hide blinked at him curiosity. “I thought Ghouls could only eat…” he trailed off confusingly.

Koma chuckled. He smiled at Hide, and clocked his head forward. “Technically speaking. We do. However humans have invented the simplest things that our stomachs can handle. Coffee is one of them.” He explained. His eyes closed as he took another sip. He sighed in pleasure as he drank it.

Hide stared. He couldn’t help it. Coffee. “What about…young children ghouls? Can they drink coffee?”

Hinami suddenly appeared. She held a black tray with china cups. Her eyes sparkles as she looked at Hide. “Of course. Their tongues are a lot more sensitive than adults, so they would have to wait a little while for it to cool down. They can drink it, and enjoy it.” Hinami explained brightly.

Hide glanced down at the cup of black coffee he was preparing. He didn’t like coffee. He thinks. He hasn’t tried a cup in a long time. He wonders if the boys, his babies, would really drink them.

“We also have these sugar cubes, that helps with the hunger.” Koma said. He held a brown bag, to show Hide before he crouched down and placed it into the bottom department. “If any costumer ask for a cube black coffee. Then put two or one cube into the black coffee.”

Koma held up another bag. This time it sounded like little marbles was inside it. “If a costumer asks for a candy ball with their cube black coffee. Then you take one of these. However, they’re normally for the young children that comes in with their parent. We don’t get many but occasionally.”

Hide wanted to smack his face. “I’m so stupid.” He muttered with a shake of the head. “Of course some costumers would be Ghouls.”

Hinami giggled. A smile on her lips. “Trust me Hide. You don’t want to know what is in them.”  

Hide eyed the candy bag. He obviously knew what was in them, but he wondered if Ghoul kids could really eat these candy things? Hide wondered if he could take any without being caught. He had feeling that was very unlikely.

A few more hours later, Hide found himself finishing up his first day. Hide was proud himself. He had done very well. He stretched his arm above himself, and made a low hum under his breath.

Hide was preparing to leave. He spent ten minutes talking with Hinami, and occasionally Touka would chime. Nishio lent against the counter and said a few things which started another argument between Touka and himself.  

“Hideyoshi-san.” Yoshimura said. He appeared in the doorway of his office. He smiled as all eyed turned to him.

Yoshimura nodded his head slowly, and kindly. “Please step in. There is something I’d like to speak to you back.”

Hide swallowed a lump in his throat. His heart skipped a beat, and he followed the elder man into the office. He was worried he would be fired. So worried to be fired on his first day. How embarrassing would that be.

A few seconds, and Hide sat down in front of the old man. Yoshimura smiled at Hide and threated his fingers together.

“Hideyoshi-san.” Yoshimura began with a kind voice. He let out a soft chuckle, before he turned to take something from underneath the desk.

Hide clocked his head. He stared as the old man brought the bag high to show Hide. It was big with bulging shapes sticking out of the martial. Yoshimura held the bag out to him, and waited patiently for Hide to take it. Hide stared at the bag blankly for a few seconds, and finally he took the bag.

The human clocked his head to the side. He brought the bag close to him and peeked inside. What he saw left him very confused. Squares and balls. It was filled with them. Quite overwhelming.

“What…” Hide began. His eyebrows raised to his eyeline as he stared at them. What are they?

Yoshimura smiled. He reached forward and placed a hand onto Hide’s shoulder. “They’re for your boys. The cubes work in any coffee brand, but I suggest purchasing a high brand. It will be worth it. Trust me. The ball candies can be eaten at any given time.” He said.

“It should help them adjust better. They also won’t be so hungry.” Yoshimura added. His hands patted Hide’s. “If you run out on anything. Not hesitate to come to me for help.”

“I’ll be more than willing to help you in any way I can.”

Hide’s jaw dropped. He stared in pure shock. He gasped, and gapped repeatedly. “What! How did you find out!” he yelped in a panic. He was happy, thankful for Yoshimura’s help but Hide couldn’t help but worry.

If Yoshimura had figured it out so fast then who else could?

“Rest assure Hideyoshi-san. Nobody else knows.” Yoshimura said calmly and immediately dosed Hide’s worry. It was strange truthfully. “I could see the signs of a human parent. Your boys. They’re all half ghouls, aren’t they?”

Hide blinked. He let out a breath of relief and nodded his head slowly. “Um. Y-Yes. Yes they are. All three of my boys are half human, and half ghoul.” He explained with shaky hands.

“Was the mother killed by the CCG?” Yoshimura asked kindly. He knew it was difficult subject, but he was confused. Hide was a human male. Human father. Female Ghouls should not be able to give birth to a half ghoul. He couldn’t help himself.

Unless Hide was actually a woman. Yoshimura doubted that.

Hide blinked innocently at him. He trusted Yoshimura. Hide doesn’t understand why. He had only just met him, but there was something about the guy. Hide lowered his head and bites his bottom lip worriedly.

Should he tell him?

Hide felt his hands shake. Should he tell Yoshimura the truth? Hide felt the worry and fear come running back. Would Yoshimura turn them in? It was a possibility.

The long Yoshimura stared at Hide, the more he began to realize this wasn’t an normal birth. Yoshimura frowned to himself, and put a hand onto his chin. He could tell it was an important secret for Hide. He was scared. Yoshimura could smell it.

“Are you worried about the CCG?” Yoshimura questioned.

Straight away Hide tensed. He became rigged with worry. His body shook, and he bites his bottom lip. “Please don’t inform the CCG of us! Please! I’m begging you!” he found himself begging. He leant forward to gaze worriedly at the old man.

Yoshimura sighed with a gentle smile. He held Hide’s hand between his own, and gentle patted his hand on top of them. “I’m going to tell you a little secret of my own. My daughter is a highly ranked sourced after by the CCG. I will never inform them of anything. Ghouls are already fearing for their lives.”

“Wait…so you’re a Ghoul?” Hide asked slowly. His head spun dizzily. His daughter was being hunted by the CCG?

Yoshimura smiled wistfully and bowed his head. “Yes. You see, my daughter is half human. Her mother was human.”

Hide stared in shock. His heart skipped a beat in his chest, and he nodded his head slowly. “I-I see.” He spoke with a shaky voice.

Hide felt so overwhelmed. He couldn’t believe it. Yoshimura was a ghoul (why he didn’t figure it out was beyond him) and his daughter was a half ghoul. Which probably meant she had one eye like his boys. Hide breathed in, and arched his back. He held the bag of cubes and candies close to him.

“Okay…it’s a little hard to explain…” Hide admitted. He scratched the back of his head, and bitten his bottom lip harshly. It was a little painfully. His chest tightened. “Well…I’m their mother. Their-their Mama. I gave birth to them…”

Yoshimura blinked in confused. He watched as Hide stood and lifted his shirt. He stared at the long white scar. The scar was cut from side to side. Hide did not understand where it came from, or what the CCG had done to him. The scar was the result of it.

“The CCG?” he asked with his eyebrows pulling together.

Hide nodded. “Yeah…it was the contract…” he explained.

“The contract. Yes. We’ve heard of that. The experiment used to manufacture a ghoul. A living Quingue. But we heard that it never succeed.” Yoshimura frowned. His eyebrows pulled together. “It had always failed and every poor human subjected to the horrific experiment died.”

Hide pouted. He tapped his fingers against his knees and nodded slowly. “Well. That is true. Apparently I am the first one to, well, live. They tried it twice. I then ran away to protect my boys….” Hide explained nervously. He shivered in fear, and pressed his hand against his stomach.

“Twice?” Yoshimura pressed for more information.

Hide tilted his head and ran his fingers through his hair. “I produced twins the second time. I heard there was rumors that they wanted to-to make another experiment on me.” His lips formed a frown, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

Yoshimura made a hum like sound. He nodded once again. “Do not worry Hideyoshi-san. I shall keep your secret. You and your children are welcome here whenever you like.”

Hide grinned widely. He was thankful. “Thank you so much Yoshimura-san!” he gasped out. He bowed down low. His hair ruffled as he bowed his head in respect to the man.

“Just one more thing before you leave Hideyoshi-san.” Yoshimura said. “Who was the Ghoul they used?”

Hide blinked thoughtfully. He turned his mind back to the information he had read. “Um. They called him Subject: 240. Um. They told me he had died but apparently there is rumors starting to surface that he may still be alive…” he gulped. He remembered reading how dangerous the ghoul is.

Yoshimura made a thoughtfully hum. “Subject: 240. DO you perhaps know the name they him? If he is alive, and they do consider him a very dangerous Ghoul, then it would be wise to avoid him. Some ghouls are not very forgiving towards humans. Some eat their offspring.” He explained.

Hide’s face went pale. He stared in silence. He couldn’t believe it. He felt rather overwhelmed with it all. He tried to think, to remember what else was written within it. The names used.

Yoshimura shook his head. He smiled and stood. “I think that is enough Hideyoshi-san.” He said and patted him on the shoulder. “I think your boys may need you now.”

The human let out a breath he had not realized he was holding. He licked his lips, and bowed his head. “Yes. Thank you so much Yoshimura-san. Really. I appreciate everything.” He smiled.

Yoshimura chuckled. He ruffled Hide’s hair. “I shall see you tomorrow then.”

Hide nodded. A few more words, and Hide had left the office. He was so anxious. His insides twisted, and sent fuzz waves through his body. Hide swallowed and nervously walked.

“Hide! You’re still here!” Hinami smiled, and waved at the human.

Hide waved back, and clocked his head back. “I’m just on my way out actually Hinami.” He said with a smile.

Hinami nodded. She pulled at the brown leather bag hanging from her shoulder. She pushed her brown hair out of her face. “I’ll walk with you!” she cheered out gleefully.

“Um. Hey Hinami.” Hide began. He scratched at his head, and pouted. “Do, err, Do Ghoul’s really eat their offspring?”

Hinami blinked at him. “Um. Some does.” She explained with a shrug.

Hide blankly looked away. His mouth gapped anxiously. “Right.” He meekly said. He sniffed and rubbed the back of his hand against his nose.  

Eventually, he got home. Hide entered the apartment at 5:30 on the dot.

“Mama!”

Hide laughed. He turned around and opened his arms widely as the small figures came running. Running excitedly to him. Running into his arms, and cling onto him tightly. Hide grinned and kissed them all on the foreheads.

“Did they all behave well?” He asked. He lifted his head to look at the young female.

Kimi walked up to him. She practically glowed with happiness. “No. They behaved all well. In fact we had a lot of fun. We played many games.” She said with a bright smile. Her eyes sparkled as she looked down at them.

“It was a lovely day really.” She added.

Hide nodded. He was pleased. “I’m so proud of you guys.” He said, and looked down at the three boys. All of which clung to him. Arms wrapped around his legs, and waist.

Hiro, Shiro and Kuro all giggled up at Hide.

“Thank you so much Kimi. Truly. I’m incredibly grateful.” Hide said. He turned, and took out the yen Kimi deserved.

Kimi grinned widely, and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. “It’s no problem at all. I shall see you guys tomorrow then!” she cheerfully chimed with a wink. And then, she was gone. Out the door while holding her bag.

Hide breathed out and whipped the sweat from his brow. It had been along day. He felt tired. “What a day it was…” Hide yawned, and rubbed his eyes much like a cat.

“Mama?” Hiro chimed sweetly. He raised his head to look at Hide with a smile. “What was the first day like?”

Hide smiled. He bent down and tugged teasingly on Hiro’s chubby cheeks. “It was really fun. I met a lot of interesting people!” he laughed.

“Like who Mama!” Kuro squealed with fascination.

Hide grinned. He walked into the living room, and whistled. It was spotless. Hide was expecting it to be messy, at least a few items thrown across the ground but it was clean. Completely clean, nothing was out of place. Hide was impressed.

“Yoshimura-san is my boss. He’s really…old. But he is really nice, and kind. He reminds me of a wise-old Owl.” He said while rubbing his chin. Hide pressed his lips together, and shoveled his feet together. Hide made a soft hum like sound before noticing the boys blinking up at him.

Kuro smiled wistfully. “Owl.” He repeated with a cute sound from the back of his throat. He hunched his shoulders, and put his hands in front of his mouth as he laughed.

“Yoshi-Yoshi-m-ura.” Hiro muttered to himself. He smiled proudly of himself for pronouncing the name well. “Yoshimura!”

“Mama met a really nice girl. She’s a lot younger than me, with long brown hair and big brown eyes. She is really sweet and kind, but very strong.” Hide gleefully said. He bounced on his feet and held his arms up. He made a ‘power pose’ with his head up.

Kuro giggled. “What’s her name, Mama?” he asked.

Hide chuckled. “Hinami. She’s very smart. I think she is smarter than Mama.” He hummed with a hand onto his chin.

“Hi-Hina-ma-a.” Kuro mumbled. His nose twitched, he tried to pronounce the female’s name and struggled. “Hinaia?”

Hiro tilted his head. He looked at his little brother, and giggled. “Hinami. Hina-mi.” he said with a finger held up.

Kuro pouted. “Hinaaaama-i.”

Hide laughed. He shook his head, and tugged on the round cheeks. “Hinami actually helped tie down my job. She need help, and I tried my best to help her. That is how I hurt myself.” He explained, and touched the arm with the injure. It was healing quite well.

“Mama the hero!” the boys giggled.

“Touka is another one of Mama’s friends. She is a coworker. She can be a little scary, but her heart is made of gold. She is just trying to protect Hinami. I think Hinami sees Touka as a big sister. They’re very close.” Hide said thoughtfully. He glowed as he thought of his new friends. “She called me her friend today!”

Hiro hummed. His lips twitched, and he walked towards Hide. He linked his arms around Hide’s leg, and pouted. “Does Mama like Hinami and Touka more then us?” he asked in beyond adorable. A little jealous within his caramel orbs.

Hide laughed. He shook his head, and crouched down to Hiro’s level. He gently tugged on Hiro’s cheeks. “Of course not. I like them, yes. But I love you, and your brothers! Hiro, Shiro and Kuro are my most special and important people! Nobody I love more then you!” he said, and smothered the round face in kisses.

Hiro squealed with giggles. He flushed, and hugged Hide tightly. His arms locked around Hide’s neck, and pressed a sloppy kiss to Hide’s cheek.

“Me too Mama!” Kuro cried. He ran forward, and Hide caught the little boy. The human kissed Kuro all over his face too. Making the black haired boy giggle.

Shiro had clung to one of the words his beloved Mama had said. He felt a little twitch of jealously but nothing to much. He looked away and noticed the brown shopping bag Hide had brought in. He walked over to the bag, and looked into the bag.

“Mama…” Shiro began. He began slowly and lifted his head to look up at Hide. “What is coffee?”

Hide blinked once, then twice. He turned to look at his white haired baby. His brain clicked with relaxation. Hide noticed Shiro was holding a coffee package Hide had brought. Of course. They didn’t know much of the human food. After Hiro had tried to eat some biscuits, the boys had avoided even touching the food. Unless they thought it would be fun to feed Hide, his dinner.

“Oh. It is a hot drink. I’m not a big fan of it. It’s bitter, but other people loves to drink it.” Hide explained while rubbing his chin. He tried to think back to his first sip of coffee. It was before he signed the contract.

Hide made a face as he remembered the gross taste of coffee. “I don’t like it.”

The boys giggled at Hide.

“Mama. Can we have hot drinks?” Kuro asked. He tilted his head to the side.

Hide hummed. Could they drink alcohol? They probably couldn’t think milkshakes, or anything with milk in right? Hide wasn’t sure. Better safe than sorry.

Hide grinned, and tugged playfully on Kuro’s cheeks. “Yup! Mama brought some special things for you three!” He said with a wink.

“We can have them?” Shiro asked in quietly. He lifted his head to look at Hide with curiosity. “How does Mama know?”

The grin on Hide’s face widened and kissed Shiro on the forehead. “Mama knows everything!” he chimed.

The three boys gasped. They smiled, and giggled.

Hide took the coffee package, and walked into the kitchen. Hide whistled to himself while he followed the interdictions on the back. He made four cups. Hide figured he might as well make one for himself. The steam filled the air, and Hide stared at it for a few seconds.

All three boys leant against the counter of the kitchen. They stretched themselves on his tip-toes to peer over the surface. They watched in captivation as Hide made the drinks. Their large un-blinking eyes followed Hide every movement.

Hide pouted. He clocked his head while he gazed at the coffee cups. All filled to the same level in each china cup. Hide wondered if he should add the sugar cubes?

Before he knew it. The four was seated around the small living room table. Hide glanced at each child, and noticed not one of them was touching the cups. They all stared down into the liquid, probably looking at their reflection in the hot liquid.

“Mama…it smells…” Kuro began. He trailed off with his eyebrows pulling together. He worriedly nurses his bottom lip, with his shoulders hunched.

Shiro let out a soft sigh. He tapped his fingers in a rhyme against the wooden surface. “It smells…okay.” He supplied helpfully to his twin, who nodded in agreement.

“Well, why do we try it.” Hide said bravely.

All three boys turned to look at Hide, with un-blinking eyes. Hide swallowed a lump in his throat. He breathed in sharply, and picked the cup up. His boys knew their Mama did not like coffee, so they watched with a burning drilling stare as he brought it up to his mouth. Hide held his breath, and took a small sip. He felt a shudder run through his body from the familiar bitter taste.

It was strong, and bitter. Just as he remembered. Hide forced himself to swallow the mouth full, and whipped the back of his hand against his mouth. It wasn’t so bad. Truthfully, it would be perfect to have in the morning which is probably why people drink it first thing in the morning.

Hide hummed. He looked at the white cup, and made a deep rumble of a sound from the back of his throat.

“Hm.”

He had to admit. It had a strange satisfaction to it. Hide licked his lips, and made a low sound.

“Mama?” Kuro whimpered. He tugged on Hide’s sleeve, and stared with large eyes.

Hide grinned. “It’s good. Try it.” He said, and gestured to the cups of coffee in front of them.

The three boys turned to consider their coffee. The twins shifted closer to one another, and finally looked up at their big brother. They stared at him until Hiro gave it, and tried the coffee first. He slide his fingers around the thick white mug, and lifted it slowly to his quivering lips.

Hiro gulped, and pressed his lips to the smooth white edge. He bravely sucked in the bitter liquid.

“It’s good!” Hiro gasped out. He lowered his cup, and licked his lips. His caramel eyes lifted his Mama with confusion. “Mama! It tastes really good!”

The twins shared an anxious look. Kuro trembled a little, and Shiro shrugged. Shiro swallowed a large gulp of bitter liquid, and gasped. He stared down at the cup, and licked his lips. It really did taste good. Like how his big brother said.

Kuro, being the last one not to try it, bravely took a tiny sip. “M-Mama. Why can we have it?” he asked. He lifted his head to Hide. He nervously shivered, and tapped his fingers against the mug surface.

Hide leant towards his youngest baby. “It is one of the things Ghouls are able to enjoy. It’s supposed to taste better when I add this.” Hide said, and took out a brownish sugar cube. He placed one in each of the boys coffee. He avoided his own.

“Tastes better now?” Shiro repeated wearily. However unlike last time when he waited for Hiro to taste it first, Shiro lifted his cup and took another sip. He waited a few seconds, tasting the liquid, before he took an even bigger mouth fall. “It’s good!”

Kuro gasped. His eyes widened and without another thought, he took a large mouth full. “It is!” he gasped out in surprise. “It’s sweeter!”

Hide smiled. He watched as the three boys eagerly drank their coffee. Hide couldn’t believe how fast and well they took to the hot drink. Hide chuckled while he watched them devour the coffee. He couldn’t help but smile, so pleased with them.

“Mama! Can we have more!”

“Of course.”

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

The sun was just beginning to lower. The sky becoming a dark-ish colour.

Hide was placed on clean up at Anteiku. He wasn’t alone. Both Touka and Nishio was around. Somewhere. Nishio was kind of sulking, something to do with his girlfriend. Something about working again and not have time for him. Hide wasn’t sure, and besides, he paid it little attention.

The only human hummed. He sang to himself. He had recently started to listening to old ‘English’ songs again. He remembered why he liked it so much He began to sing a certain song to himself.  

Hide had been placed outside. He was to clean up the tables outside, lining the front of the café. Hide sang to himself as he ran the whip along the glass top. Cleaning the glass while humming happily.

It had been almost two whole months now since he had started to work at Anteiku. He had grown used to be around being so many Ghouls. They had all helped him. Without them knowing of course. Hide had kept quiet about it, however he had kept going to Yoshimura for advise on a few things. Such as the fact their kagune doesn’t appear unless they’re incredibly upset. Yoshimura had said that was normal, and when they develop a powerful urge, their kagune will emerge.

Hide was very thankful towards Yoshimura. The man had really helped him a lot.

Hide clocked his head to the side. His eyes flickered thoughtfully. He had ran into a small problem the other day. Hide was considering bring it up to Yoshimura as it was becoming much more noticeable. Kuro got picked on a lot. A lot in the park, and when he is rendered to tears, Shiro had become...become very, well, protective. Once or twice, Hide had embarrassingly pulled the small white haired child away.

_'He made Kuro cry! There for, I **should** be allowed to eat him!'_

Shiro had tried to defend himself. He had growled and huffed. Especially when Hide forced him to apologize to the poor kid. Thankfully. Shiro had not gone too far as to bring out his kagune. But Hide was still very worried.   

It was very stressful. Raising three half-ghoul and human children. Especially when Hide had to prevent one or two of them from trying to eat the playground bully. Many times Kuro had come running up to him in tears. Hide had done his very best to conceal him, but truthfully, Kuro was such a kind and sweet child. He had a sensitive heart, and could not, would not lift a finger against anybody.

Hell, Kuro had got beaten up by a cat just the other day. All because Kuro wanted to touch the crumpy fluff ball.

He loved his boys, but damn…can they be dramatic.

Hide snapped out thought when his rather large feet twisted. He turned around to walk towards another table, when he swiftly tripped over his ‘clown’ feet. Hide let out a breathless yelp, and clenched his eyes shut. He prepared himself for impact. Prepared himself to go crashing into another glass table.

A hand grabbed his elbow.

Hide felt the grip of his elbow tighten. He was pulled back sharply, and another hand wrapped around his waist. The hand laid flat against his chest, as he was eased back onto his feet. Hide blinked dumbfound.

“W-What…” Hide breathed out shakily.

Hide felt heat prickle along his neck. He could feel soft hot breath blow against his neck before a nose pressed along the skin. The sound of somebody breathing in sharply buzzed through Hide’s ears. A low click-like sound followed after, the type of sound which would have been made with the tongue.

“You smell interesting…” a voice breathed out gently.

Hide blinked once again. The voice was oddly familiar. He wasn’t sure where he had heard it before. He could feel something pressing against the back of his brain. Hide should know that voice.

Slowly, Hide turned his head to peer at the one behind him. His heart leaped into his throat at see the snowy white hair poking out. All he could see was a few hairs. Whoever was behind him had white hair. Brilliant white hair.

“Er, um…” Hide began. He had no idea what to do. He could feel the strong form of man behind him. It was pretty embarrassing actually. He could feel how close the body was. He could everything…

Hide’s cheeks was set of fire.

He tried to step away. Nervously push away the person behind him, but Hide felt himself being pulled back. The hands on him tightened, and gave a small squeeze. The sound of a soft rumble came from the one behind him.

“Just a little longer.”

The same voice muttered with a sweet sigh. Hide felt him burry his face into the crock of his neck. Hide tried to stay calm, but his heart skipped a painful beat in his chest, and he shuddered from pure embarrassment.

“Um…” Hide glanced around himself. The few people still out on the streets were staring at him.

"Is there something the matter?" Hide pressed. "Can I help you with something?"

Hide asked anxiously. He wondered how much longer it would be before the man let him go. Probably a Ghoul, actually.

The man breathed in his smell. His nose nuzzling along Hide’s skin, and the sound of his nostrils flaring. It was...very strange to say the least. Hide had never met anybody who had tried to breath his smell in like that. Human or Ghoul.

“You smell...”

Those words. They trailed off. Hide fought against the urge to smell himself. To see if he really did smell because Ghouls have been stopping him ever since he started working. They kept bring up his smell, in one way or another.

Which made Hide believe this man was a Ghoul. Hide frowned deeply.

"I'm sorry if my smell isn't...well if it is displeasure." he muttered awkwardly. This was one of the reasons Touka didn't like him around the costumers for long. His smell was different from a normal person and Hide had a pretty good picture why.  

“No. It's not bad.” The man responded with a monotone voice.

"O-Oh. Um. Thank you?" Hide said slowly.

It wasn't bad like a few other costumers had said to him. It still made him anxious to say the least. Hide’s ears buzzed. He felt heat begin to build up on his skin. The hairs stood up on end. Hide gulped. He glanced down and noticed the hands holding him had black tips. Bruised fingertips. Damaged fingers. He tried not think about it, and looked away.

Hide breathed in deeply. He willed himself to calm down, he was worried the Ghoul could hear his heart beat. Hide closed his eyes briefly. “Um. S-Sir. Please…” he began. Only to trail of anxiously.

The man was silent. The hands on Hide’s form suddenly tensed, and before Hide knew it, he was shoved to the side. The human yelped, and was barely able to gain his balance. Prevent himself from falling face first against the stoned ground. Hide blinked puzzled, and snapped his head around when he heard the sound of glass shattering. The man avoided fist after fist. He narrowly missed a fist to his head. The man then ducked down to avoid the kick, before he grabbed ahold of the next fist thrown at him. He moved so fast that Hide struggled to keep up with his body.

“Hello Touka.” The man said with a deep sigh.

He opened his eyes to look at the girl with an almost bored expression. He landed on his feet, and stood up straight. His brilliant, vibrant white hair fell into his face and dark stormy sliver eyes stared at the shorter girl. He stared with an unimpressed glint within his orbs.  

Touka panted. She shook. Her damp hair stuck to her face, and her eyes glowed black and red. Blazing with anger. Her body was hunched over, and her fist shook with anger. Hide had to admit he was afraid. He had never seen the girl so angry before.

Hide glanced between the two Ghouls and chewed his bottom lip worriedly. Something wasn’t right. He tried not linger his eyes onto either of them to longer, as he was worried he could miss something.

“You selfish bastard.”

Touka bristled. She hissed through clenched teeth. “What do you think you’re doing to Hide!”

Hinami gasped. She held her hands up, and stepped towards the two Ghouls. “Touka! Please don’t!”

The man smirked. He clocked his head to the side. “What is it to you?” he asked cunningly.

“Kaneki.” Touka growled. Her eyes blazed with much more anger. She ripped her fist back, and moved to try and strike him again. “Why did you come back?”

The man, now named Kaneki, shrugged. He caught Touka’s fist easily. It really showed how powerful he was. Hide had always thought Touka was one of the strongest Ghouls he had met. Apparently the man was stronger. Much-much stronger now.

“Yoshimura-san invited me back. He said I was allowed to return whenever I wanted.” Kaneki said softly. He shrugged his shoulders again. “I don’t think it is any of your business. Touka.”

Touka growled. Kaneki’s words seemed to piss her off even further. “Fucking bastard!” she snapped loudly.

“Touka! Stop!” Hinami sobbed. Her voice filled the air, and immediately the older girl stopped.

Touka stopped moving like somebody had pressed the pause button on a remote controller. She arched her body, and finally righted herself. She sighed deeply, and turned to the younger Ghoul. She took Hinami into her arms. She wrapped her arms around Hinami’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry to upset you Hinami.” She muttered sweetly. But Hide could tell she was still pissed off.

Hinami sniffed. Her head was bowed, and her long chocolate curls hid most of her face as she sobbed. She obviously cared for the man. Hide noted.

The man straighten his back when Hinami’s soft sobs filled the air. He breathed in deeply, and walked towards Hinami. He point-ly ignored the glare Touka had set on him. Kaneki bends slightly to look at Hinami’s face. His lips formed a soft and kind smile. He gently pushes the brown curls out of her face.

“Hinami. It seemed I have missed a lot. You’ve grown into a beautiful young woman.” He spoke in a gentle tone voice. Completely different to the tone he used on either Hide or Touka. However, whatever he was saying truly made Hinami perk up.

Hinami lifted her head, and the man brushed her tears away. “Big brother. You left me all alone.” She whimpered.

Hide stared. He looked between Hinami and the man (Kaneki. He reminded himself). She saw this man as her big brother? It seemed it went both ways. Hide noticed the way Kaneki also treated her as a little sister. They obviously cared for one another, greatly.

He wouldn’t be lying if he said he did not feel a little pity for Touka. She had grunted, and clenched her hands at what Hinami said. Hide knew Touka was like an elder sister for Hinami. He understand, sort off, why she might be pissed…

Hide wondered why Touka was so angry at Kaneki in the first place…?

“I know Hinami. I’m very sorry for that.” Kaneki spoke softly. He straighten himself, and wrapped his arms around Hinami. A hand gently stroked her on top of the head. Running his bruised fingers through the brown curls gently.

Hinami sniffled. She had finally stopped crying. She just hugged her beloved big brother. Her eyes slightly red from tears until she finally lifted her head to look up at Kaneki with a meekly smile.

“I know Big Brother. I know you was busy. I just missed you, is all.” She chimed in a soft voice.

Kaneki smiled sadly. “I missed you too.” He said with a nod of the head. He really did miss Hinami.

Hinami stepped away and dusted her skirt. “Big Brother. Are you staying here?” she asked hopefully. Her face practically glowed when Kaneki nodded.

Hinami made a sound. She turned her eyes to the human, and grabbed his free hand. Hinami tugged on it to gain Hide’s attention. Once she had it, she grinned and turned back to the man. “This is Hide. He’s really nice, and kind.”

“He smells awfully like Mother. We tease him about it most of the time!” Hinami chimed, and Hide paled horrified. Why did she have to tell him that?

The man was silence. He suddenly inhaled sharply once again, and then smiled that same heart-speeding smile at Hinami. “Yes. I suppose he does.” He agreed. It made Hinami grin widely.

Apparently Hinami likes to have her ‘big brother’ agree with her.

Hinami grinned. She tightened her hand on Hide’s, and gave it a squeeze. “Hide saved me! If it wasn’t for him, I probably would have died.” She gasped out, and looked up at Hide in awe.

Hide blushed. He rubbed his finger against his cheek, and looked sheepishly away. “It was nothing…anybody would have done the same thing.” He said embarrassingly.

Hinami pouted. “No. Hide. No. Nobody would have the same thing. They would have ignored me.” She said.

Hide shrugged. He felt so embarrassed. It made him shudder, and he forced a smile at Hinami. “I guess I couldn’t leave such a cute girl out in the rain.” He forced a chuckle. His words made Hinami giggle.

Touka groaned. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, and closed her eyes. She made a soft sound from the back of her throat, before looking at Hide. “Hide. Why don’t you go and take care of our last costumer…” she said, a hidden message in her words.

Hide blushed. He found all set of eyes turn to him. It was a little overwhelming. He glanced back into café and noticed that yes, they had one more costumer left. Hide wasn’t sure if he should be thankful towards Touka for giving him an escape root, or worried. Either way he nodded.

Touka smiled at him. Sent him that smile that told him not to worry.

“A-Alright.” Hide stuttered. He bowed to the new but quite scary Ghoul. “I-It was nice to-to meet you.”

Kaneki smiled widely. It looked so sweet, so innocent but Hide could tell there was something different about it. Something feral. Somethings scary.

“Like wise, Hide-kun.” Kaneki said. He purred Hide’s name out, and it made Hide shiver.

“I hope we can see eachother again...”

Hide gulped. He swallowed a thick lump in his throat and bowed his head once more.

He hoped not..

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Hide was shaking. He sat quietly on his coach.

The human bitten his bottom lip. He stared down at the files spread across the small table. It was the same information he already knew. The information given to him from Mio.

“Kaneki…” Hide muttered. He remembered the shocking white haired man.

Hide groaned. He ran his hands down his face, and breathed deeply. Kaneki Ken. Hide had learnt the Ghoul’s full name later. He had asked Hinami a few questions to which she was all too happy to reply. She obviously loved him very much. She called him ‘Big Brother’ after all.

“Ken Kaneki.”

Hide stared at the information. Subject: 240. He had been ruffles. He killed without a care. He ripped humans apart. He eat humans, and he fought Investigators. He fought the Black Reaper: Armia. He obviously won as he is alive.

If Subject: 240 is Kaneki.  

“But is Kaneki the same Ghoul from the other night?” Hide muttered. He rubbed his chin, and curled up on the coach.

Was Kaneki the same Ghoul that had saved him from the female Ghoul? The one with the grinning mask? Could that be him? Hide wasn’t sure. He was more worried about the fact Kaneki could be Subject: 240 and if he is…what should he do?

What should Hide do?

Hide whimpered. He closed his eyes, and sighed. The CCG had listed Subject: 240 ghoul names. The names they had categorized him as. Maybe Hide could subtle slot in the question of his ‘Ghoul name’. Eyepatch. Centipede. To name a few.

Truthfully. Hide wondered about the name Eyepatch, and Centipede? Kaneki had both his eyes. Both a beautiful shade of sliver. He didn’t look like a Centipede either. Maybe he wasn’t Subject: 240 after all? Maybe Hide was just over thinking it?

Hide looked down at his hand. The one where he had hurt himself from breaking a glass. Thankfully no glass got into his skin. Hide felt his cheeks heat up. He remembered the warm, and hot tongue lick his finger. He remembered the tightness, of the mouth suck.

“Why was he so…fascinated with me?” Hide wondered. He closed his eyes confusingly. Nobody else had really had shown so much interest. Or at least Hide thinks so.

Hide’s face become hot as he thought of Kaneki. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt so nervous and embarrassed as he thought about the strange Ghoul. Hide had only really meet the Ghoul once, but Hide had been warned Kaneki will be around Anteiku a lot by Yoshimura.

Yoshimura had told him, that Kaneki wasn’t a bad person. He had been hurt a lot, and was struggle to heal. Hide had not asked questions, but that did not prevent his curiosity from building. Hide had so many questions he wanted to ask about the Ghoul.  

What would he do if Kaneki does turn out to be Subject: 240…?

“Mama?”

Hide blinked. He snapped his head out, and spun around to the doorway. Shiro stood in the doorway. He yanked softly and rubbed his eyes tiredly. His nose twitched, and he lifted his head to meekly look up at Hide.

“Mama?” Shiro repeated. His white hair stuck out in all directions. His sleepy eyes opened and shit.

Hide stared. His chest tightened, and his stomach dropped. Shiro had an unbelievable resemble to Kaneki. It was almost unbelievable how alike the two are.

Hide’s heart beated. He slowly got to his feet. He walked towards him, and crouched down. Hide forced himself to smile, and reached out. Gently, he ran his hand along Shiro’s small cheek.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. Hide lifted Shiro high, and held him close.

Shiro yawned cutely. He rubbed his eyes and peered up at Hide confusingly. “What are you doing?” he mumbled, and turned his sliver eyes onto the forms scattered across the table.

“Mama’s work.” Hide supplied happily.

Shiro pouted. He scratched sleepily at his head, and made a soft sound. “Mama’s work?”

Hide nodded with a grin. He tapped his finger against Shiro’s nose. He turned back to the bedroom, and brought him back in. He gently placed Shiro back onto the bed, while humming. He tucked him in bed, and sat down. He got to his knees, and clocked his head to the side.

“Shiro. Did you have another nightmare?” Hide questioned. He clocked his head to the side, and gently stroked the white curls.

Shiro hummed. He made a soft sound once again, and curled up. His eyes closed. A sot purr came from his lips.

Hide stared down at him. His caramel eyes softens, and his eyebrows pulled together. What if Kaneki is the ‘Daddy’. What would happen? Would Kaneki really try to-to eat the children. Hide bites his bottom lip. He peered at the other two fast asleep children.

Hiro and Kuro. Like Shiro, both had similarities to Kaneki.

Hide held his breath. He felt dizzy. It was scary. It seemed everything was directing towards Kaneki then anything else.

How worrisome.

Hide sighed. He laid his head on the bed near Shiro’s. He frowned, and hopped everything would end well for him and his babies. He closed his eyes, and allowed himself to sleep. He feel asleep sitting like that. His back would certainly hurt in the morning.

The next day. Hide woke earlier then normally. His back was throbbing painfully, ad he winced with a horrible popping sensation ran down his skin. He whimpered softly, and sat up straight. His knees hurt from placing all his weight onto them during the night.

A hand landed in his face. Hide grunted.

“Shiro.” Hide sighed, and carefully rolled the child back.

Shiro had rolled over in his sleep, and accidently wacked the human in the face. Shiro made a soft grumble as he snuggled back into the blanket and pillows.

Hide yawned. He sat up straight, and whined from how sore his body had become. He rubbed his face tiredly, and looked at the small black cat like clock. It was so early. Earlier then normally. 6 o’clock in the morning was way too early for himself.

Hide got to his feet, and stretched his arms above his head. He hummed, and glanced around the room. It was just as tidy as always. Hell, even the colorful stack of drawings Hiro had been making in the corner. All was stacked up neatly, and tidy.

He ran a hand through his hair. He had fallen asleep at the boy’s bedside. Hide had left all the papers on the table. Hide licked his dry and chipped lips. He turned around, and walked out the room to the living room.

“Better tidy them away before the boys wake up.” Hide yawned softly.

He walked towards the table, and crouched down. Carefully returning them all to the file. Hide’s eyes slowly closed sleepily.

The sound of small feet came paddling into the room. Small arms circled around Hide’s arm, and a small head leant against his shoulder.

“Morning Mama.” Kuro yawned cutely. His eyes crushed shut, and he stretched his mouth as wide as he could.

Hide smiled. He looped an arm around Kuro, and stood up fully. “Good morning.” He said, and kissed Kuro on the chubby cheek. It made Kuro giggle sweetly.

“Where’s your brothers?” Hide said, and looked towards the door. Nobody else came out. Normally if Kuro was up, then both of the other boys would be up. Kuro is normally the last boy to get up.

Kuro yawned against. He rubbed his tiny hands against his eyes. He looked very cute, with two black curls sticking up almost cat-eat like. Hide smiled and tried to smooth the hair down, only to chuckle when it flung back up.

“Still sleeping.” Kuro muttered, and hide his face into Hide’s shoulder.

Hide checked the time. Hide’s eyes widened. He swore he only shut his eyes for ten minutes at the most. Not an hour! It was now 7:20am. Hide frowned, and shifted Kuro on his hip.

“Hiro. Shiro. You guys need to get up.” Hide called out, and winced when he heard a familiar yelp of somebody falling off the bed.

Hiro entered the living room. His caramel eyes were closed, and his lips twisted into a frown. He rubbed the back of his head while he walked. Revealing he was the one who had rolled off the side…again.

Hide rubbed Kuro’s back. He smiled down at Hiro, and Shiro. The white haired child came calmly walking behind his big brother. However unlike his two brothers he looked much more awake. He didn’t yawn, only rubbed his eyes.

“You guys hungry?” Hide offered.

All three boys looked up at him with large eyes. “Coffee!” they cheered out.

Hide winced. It was a little too early. Hide placed Kuro onto his feet, and turned around to the kitchen. “I’m starting to think you guys are way too obsessed with this stuff.” He chuckled with a smile.

“Mama!”

Hide laughed. He scratched as the back of his head and pulled at the kettle. Making the coffee. He hummed. He decided to make himself coffee as well. He plopped a sugar cube into each cup; other than his one, of course.

Hide whistled as he watched the three boys. All of them took a large gulp of the hot liquid, only to whine loudly from how hot it was. Hide smiled, and shook his head. “Guys. You do this every day.” He chuckled.

He remembered Hinami. Hinami explaining how young Ghoul’s tongues are much more sensitive then adults. Child Ghoul’s would burn their mouths easily from anything hot, until they reach at least 10 years old. It was an everyday theme for him. Hiro, Shiro and Kuro would try to drink their coffee within one gulp, but would always burn themselves. Even Shiro would burn himself.

It was an amazing but shocking thing.

“You know the rules guys. Brush your teeth right after you finish your coffee.” Hide hummed.

He sipped the bitter liquid. He had grown used to the coffee, having it every morning, afternoon, and evening with the boys as well as many times at work with Touka, Hinami and the other coworkers.

Kuro looked at Hide. “Then. Bubble bath.” He smiled.

Hide grinned. He reached over and ruffled the black curls. “You know it.” He winked.

The morning went pretty well. He had a little fight with them after two hours. None of them wanted to leave the bubble bath. All three of them love their baths. It always difficult to get them out. Hide then feed them, and gave them another cup of coffee. Hiro had a ‘candy’. Shiro did not. Kuro ended up napping on Hide’s lap.

“Mama. You don’t have work today?” Hiro asked while sucking on the ‘candy’.

Hide smiled. He opened his mouth reply, when suddenly his mobile went off. He turned to look it across the room.

Shiro walked over to it and picked it up.

“S-Shiro!” Hide gasped.

Hide tried to move but Kuro whined in his sleep. Hide winced.

Shiro shrugged, and pressed the glowing red light. “Hello?” he called through the speakers cutely. Blinking his beautiful sliver eyes while twisting his feet together.

“Hello. Oh. Hi. Hi. Hello. You want Hide? Who is Hide?” Shiro adorably spoke. He clocked his head beyond sweetly. He tapped his small toes against the floor while he nodded his head to whoever was on the phone.

Shiro gasped. “Oh you mean Ma-“

Hide wrapped his arms around Shiro. He swung him around into his arms, and balanced him on his hip. He took his phone and held it to ear. “Hello?!” he called through the speaker anxiously. His face had become red.

Shiro blinked. He shrugged, and laid his head against Hide’s shoulder. He glanced over at the coach where Kuro was napping with his caterpillar between his legs, and head crushed against his chest while he slept.

“Oh Touka!” Hide gasped. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. Why is she calling him for? “O-Oh? Him. Well, he’s the neighbor’s kid. I take care of him from time to time.”

Shiro pouted. He crossed his arms and stared at Hide. Shiro could tell Hide was talking about himself. “Mama?” he began, only to whine when Hide put a finger to his lips. A soft ‘shh’ escaped Hide’s lips.

“T-Today…?” Hide asked.

_‘Please Hide! I really did you to do this! I’ll take one of your shifts next week. I promise!’_

Hide shifted Shiro. He sighed softly. “Alright Touka. But next week you’re taking Wednesday from me!” he snapped with a grin.

He could hear Touka sigh in relief.

_‘Shit. Thank you so much! I knew I could rely on you! Don’t worry, I’ll take your shift on Wednesday. Think of it as you’re not doing me a favor. You’re doing Yoriko-chan a favor! We haven’t spent much time together recently. It will be really great to see her. Especially after seeing that asshole after so long!!’_

Hide frowned briefly. He knew Touka was talking about Kaneki. She really didn’t like him, for some reason. Hide shrugged to himself. Yoriko. Now that he thought about it, he had not seen the cute blonde girl in a long time.

Touka had told him she was studying to become a chef. Touka had told him, that the two were planning on opening their own café. A café called ‘RE’ for Ghouls and Humans. Both working together, with Touka looking after the front while Yoriko working in the kitchen as head chef. It was an cute idea.

Hide was still surprised that Yoriko knew Touka was a Ghoul. No. That isn’t right. Hide was still surprised at finding out the two woman were dating! Not that he was against it or anything, and it explained a lot honestly.

Hide just wasn’t expecting to hear that.

“No problem Touka! You and Yoriko deserve time alone. Tell her I said hi!” Hide chimed happily.

_‘Seriously! Thanks again Hide!’_

And then Hide heard a click of the phone being cut off. He sighed, and lowered his phone. Hide frowned.

Shiro clocked his head, and frowned so deeply that Hide could taste the disappointment in the air.

“I guess you heard that…huh?” Hide sheepishly said, and gently strokes the white hair.

Shiro sighed and whimpered. His eyes lowered, and he ducked his head. “But Mama. Mama’s supposed to stay with me. Today, Mama said you would play.” He whined. His nose twitching and cheeks puffing out stubbornly.

“Mama leaving! Why!” Hiro squealed out. He ran up to Hide’s side desperately.

The loud noise made Kuro stir. The dark haired child sat up, and whimpered. He balled up his tiny hands, and rubbed his eyes. “What’s going on? Mama?” he said. He ruffled his hair, and looked towards Hide.

Hide hummed. He gently placed Shiro back down. “Mama’s gotta work.” He explained.

Kuro made a sound. His eyes widened. “But Mama! You said today you was with just us!” he cried out. Kuro stumbled to his feet, and came running. “Mama promised!”

Hide crouched down to his boy’s level. “I know. Mama promised. But this is for Touka. She’s going somewhere very important, and needs me to cover her shift. But she said she’ll take my shift next Wednesday.” He grinned widely.

The possibility of Hide being home with them next week, made the three of them perk up a little. However they was still upset about not being able to spend time with their beloved Mama. They did not like their Mama working. They wanted to Hide to stay with them .

“But Mama…”

Hide smiled. “Mama will see you tonight. Mama promises!” he said brightly.

“I have to call Kimi…” he muttered, and rubbed his chin.

“But Mama!”

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

It was a slow day. Or at least Hide thought so. Not much had happened. It was a very quiet day, hardly anything happened and nobody even entered Anteiku. The ones who did had turned their nose up at him and requested one of the other waiters. Hinami or Nishio. The much taller, and quite scary Ghoul was brooding over something. Something to do with his girlfriend.

Hide had heard him mutter something about his girlfriend and a job of hers. Hide truly felt for the poor guys. It seems she was always working these days.

Touka was very grateful, thankful towards Hide. The human alone had about 15 messages from her. All of which was saying how she owed him one. Hide had teasingly texted back ‘At least get laid! Don’t let this day go in vain!’ to which Hide had got a full rant on how embarrassing that was.

…It ended with _‘I’ll try my best thought.’_

Hide had almost broken a glass or two at the last text massage. Hide had burst into laughter.

Soon the sun lowered. The day was over and Hide had a few more minutes before he was allowed to get off. Hide couldn’t quite shake off the disappointment growing in the pit of his stomach. Hide refused to say it…refused to admit it to him and it was pretty childish of him. Hide couldn’t help but feel…sadness at not seeing his creepy Ghoul stalker today.

The human sighed to himself. The thought ran through his brain, and it took Hide everything…everything in his whole body to stuff the thought away. Especially when Hide realized the reason might be…the same reason why he always got tingles, and a bubble of warmth to grow in the pit of his stomach. His skin tingled, mostly in the spots where _he_ had touched him. The places where the _hands_ had originally been…

_He was always there…he always found some reason or another to touch Hide. Hide is sure he even slapped the poor human on the backside teasingly yesterday…_

Hide grinned widely. He jumped almost excitedly. It was over! Hide could go home now! Back to his boys, all waiting for him! Hide almost cheered to himself.

Hide began to walk. It was easy. Not many people were out at this time. All of which running home for the safety of their warm houses. Protecting them from the Ghouls stalking the streets. Unless it was raining. Ghouls would always be outside. Outside, waiting and hunting.

It was a scary thought.

“Nice to see you again, Hideyoshi-kun.”

Hide jumped. He had not been expecting to hear that voice. Specially with where he was. Hide paused in step and turned around. He blinked his caramel eyes wearily.

"Oh." he gasped, and then bowed. Hide had chosen to be respect with the scary man. "Kaneki-kun. Nice to see you."

Kaneki nodded his head. He shifted on where he was sitting and stared down at Hide with sliver eyes. "Don't you live that way." he finally spoke, and pointed in the opposite direction to where Hide was walking.

Hide gulped. He glanced around himself, and was horrified to realise that he had been walking in the wrong direction. However, Hide frowned and stared back up at Kaneki. "How do you know where I live?" he asked.

Kaneki twisted on the fence. He tilted his head to the look up at the beautiful sunset and shrugged. "Who knows."

"That's not an answer." Hide grunted. He crossed his arms.

It was silence. Only the blowing wind. Hide sighed, and turned around. He might as well go back the way he came. That and the fact he wanted to get away from the rather scary Ghoul near him.

"Wait."

Hide blinked. He paused in his step, and turned back too look at Kaneki. He stared at the Ghoul sitting on the fence. Hide wanted to ask how he got there, but Hide already knew. Kaneki was a Ghoul after all. He climbed. No way around it.

"The sunset is so pretty. Isn't it." Kaneki breathed out. He closed his eyes slowly. "Doesn't seem like it will rain tonight. Best be careful. Hide-kun."

Hide frowned even deeper. He stared up at Kaneki. Hide felt as if there was more to his words. Much more. But Hide was scared to ask. Too scared to open his mouth and speak.

“Hide-kun.” Kaneki purred out. His eyes became half-lidded, and his long back eyelashes framed them.

Kaneki turned his head to look down at the small human. He looked like a Lion, a Lion staring down at a mouse. He smiled. A cold, with no feeling behind it, smile. He twisted and leaped down from the fence. He landed on his feet rather gracefully in front of Hide, and hummed.

"Do you think I'm evil?" Kaneki suddenly questioned. He clocked his head to the side, and lean in close. So close that their noses almost bumped.

Hide's eyes widened. What was Kaneki asking him?

"I..." Hide began.

Kaneki smiled. His eyes closed. "Yes?" he pressed.

Hide shook his head. "No. No. I don't think your evil. I think you're...misunderstand." Hide struggled. He tried to form words, and tried to get his thoughts out. However it was difficult. It was hard. So hard to climb the boulder.

Kaneki hummed. He kept his eyes closed and turned around. He pushed his black-tipped hands into his pockets, and stepped away from Hide. "Misunderstand. Hide-kun. Please understand, I am dangerous. I can easily kill somebody. I can snap somebody's neck with a flick of my fingers. I have, and I will continue to kill and hurt people if I must." Kaneki said softly. He amused to himself.

Hide stared at him. His heart skipped a beat in fear. "I'm sorry."

Hide stared at Kaneki in shock. His head felt heavy. Truthfully, Hide had not seen half of what Kaneki had, and it made him sad.

Kaneki had given up on fighting. Hide could see. No wonder why he was so broken. A shattered man. Hide could see the horrors and blood spilled inside his sliver eyes. It was sad. So sad.

Somebody so young to have seen so much pain, and death. Hide felt just felt so sad instead of fear. His eyebrows pulled together.

“I’m sorry.” It came out before Hide could stop them.

Hide froze. His heart dropped, and he stared at the Ghoul. The broken Ghoul.

Kaneki stared back. His eyes widened a little. He had not been expecting that reply. Kaneki’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion, and wonder.

“I’m not stupid.” Hide found himself explaining. His heart automatically beating even more painfully. “Only somebody who is broken can say something like that.”

Kaneki didn’t say anything. His lips was crushed together, and his eyes narrowed. He seemed to be turning the words over in his head. Kaneki was breaking down what Hide was saying before he made so hum.

“Yes. I am broken.” Kaneki finally said with a nod of his head. “ _Hide-kun._ There are more than evil people in this world.”

Hide looked at the Ghoul. He lifted his head to look at the shocking white haired Ghoul. “But you’re not broken beyond repair. Nobody is.” He said quietly.

Kaneki blinked once again. “That is very doubtful. Hide-kun.”

Kaneki sighed. He turned away from the human in silence. What Hide said. It was weighing on his mind. He hummed and cracked his fingers.

The sound of bones cracking made Hide wince. His head ducked and he flinched. Hide wasn’t sure if Kaneki was just cracking them or if he was actually breaking his own fingers.

“You shouldn’t do that.” Hide said. 

Hide paused, and his hands twitched. He almost reached out to take the Ghoul’s hands. He had seen Kaneki break his own fingers many times now. Each time it worried him.

Kaneki stared. He looked away and frowned. “Why not.” He uttered in a cold tone.

“You could hurt yourself.”

Hide knew it was a lame reason, but truthfully, Hide wasn’t sure why he wanted Kaneki to stop. It wasn’t like he was close to the other or anything.

Kaneki returned his eyes to Hide. He stared directly into his eyes.

“I'm already hurt.” He muttered with a shrug. "I'm more dangerous than anyone."

Kaneki grunted, and stared at Hide. “You of all people should know that.”

Hide shook his head. Fear throbbed in his mind, and it set him on edge. But Kaneki didn't have to know that.

“S-Should I be afraid of you? Will you hurt _me_?” Hide asked. He remembered what Kaneki had said before they left Anteiku.

He can, and he will if he had to. Had to hurt people, but Kaneki never said if he would hurt Hide – himself.

Kaneki stayed quiet. He stared at Hide with blank eyes. He seemed to be thinking, before he frowned. His eyebrows pulled together. “ _I don’t know. Probably not.”_ he muttered slowly.

“Probably…” Hide repeated. “You really know how to make a human swoon.”

Kankei snorted in amusement. He shook his head, and grabbed ahold of Hide’s arm tightly. He dug his black tipped fingers into his arm, and pulled him back.

"I could quite easily reach out and snap your neck!" Kaneki laughed mockingly.

Kaneki shook his head and frowned deeply to himself. He was thinking of something. Something that obviously was annoying him, or frustrating him or even worry. After a few seconds he gave in, and stared at Hide directly into the eye.

"What do you want from me, Hide-kun." He finally said. His cold voice cutting through the air, and making Hide blink.

What does he want from the Ghoul?

Hide blinked slowly. He clocked his head to the side, and his chest swelled with something. “I…I want us to be friends…”Hide found himself blurring out in a panic. The grip on his arm tightened.

Kaneki pulled him closer to him. “Just friends.” He repeated.

Hide shrugged. “Just coworkers.” He said.

Hide felt dizzy. What was wrong with him? He wasn’t even sure if they were coworkers. Why was he pushing to be friends with the Ghoul? The one that followed him around Anteiku. The one who is always finding reasons to touch him? In fact it was kind of funny. Funny how much of a ‘puppy dog’ the Ghoul was like. Hell, Hide wouldn’t be surprised if it was revealed that the ghoul had dog ears or something hidden in that white hair of his.

Hide wasn’t sure if the Ghoul even liked him. Hide realized. His eyes widened, and flickered with realization.

“I guess I do like you…I want to be friends. Like Touka and Hinami.” Hide muttered and shrugged. It was strange. How he went from being terrified and freaked out by the Ghoul to be wanting to know him. Wanting to be friends with him.

Kaneki's eyes widened. “No! What I mean is, you shouldn’t like me. You shouldn’t want to be friends with me. You shouldn't want anything from me..." Kaneki explained glumly.

Hide calmed down a bit. Then, he furrowed his eyebrows. He stared at the man, and frowned deeply.

“Am I food to you?” Hide finally asked.

Hide pouted, and puffed his cheeks out. A small voice in the back of his head was screaming. Telling him why in the world was he trying to become friends with such a Ghoul like Kaneki. He found himself not wanting to be a food to the other man. He wanted to be something else. What that thing was, Hide wasn’t sure.

“What are you thinking, Hide-kun?” Kaneki asked without answering Hide.

Hide frowned deeply. “I don’t like being called kun.” He finally grunted out.

Kaneki nodded slowly. “What are you thinking…Hide…” he asked again.

Kaneki’s voice made Hide stop. He blinked when he found the ghoul watching him. Hide scratched at the back of his head, and perched his lips thoughtfully. He made a deep sound from the back of throat. His nose twitched, and he let out a low grumble-like sound.

“Can I call you just Kaneki, then?” Hide chimed in nervously. His lips twitched, and he held back a hopeful smile.

Kaneki clocked his head to the side thoughtfully. “If you like.” He shrugged. He suddenly removed his hand, and Hide tripped over his own feed. Landing painfully on his back side with a grunt.

The white haired Ghoul let out a soft chuckle. He crouched down himself, and leant close to Hide’s face. His sliver eyes gazes into Hide’s face, and he grabbed Hide’s by the chin. He turned Hide’s head, while observing the amber eyes.

“I’m glad your eyes had healed.” Kaneki muttered softly. “They’re so pretty…it would have been a shame if the honey-colour was lost.”

Kaneki smiled a little. He shook his head slowly.

“Ah. I see now…” Hide breathed out. He felt his lips twitch as he thought of the Ghoul that had swooped in a saved him from the demented Disney tale. The demented siblings (Hide didn’t know) tried to kill him, and almost did, if it wasn’t for that Ghoul. “You’re that Ghoul from months ago…you saved me from that woman.” Hide panted.

Kaneki blinked once. He held his hand out to Hide. Offering to help him up.

“Who knows.” He muttered with a shrug.

Which really was confirming his question to be ‘yes’ in his own way.

Hide pouted. He stubbornly crossed his arms. His backside throbbed a lot from falling on the stones. He hummed thoughtfully. He knew the boy, Rabbit, had been killed…but what about Alice? Was Alice still alive and what was she doing?

Would Alice come back for revenge? She seemed to really love Rabbit…

"You did...kill her. Didn't you?" Hide meekly asked.

Hide grabbed ahold of Kaneki’s hand. The grip was firm, and strong. He was brought up to his feet quickly. Hide breathed softly, and shook his head slowly. He glanced around the alleyway. When had they entered this alleyway. Better yet why was the Ghoul’s hunting during the day? Hide thought they waited until nightfall.

Kaneki held Hide's hand tightly. His lips curled into a smile. "Killed who?" he said, but he knew all too well who Hide was asking about. His eyes glowed brightly. Like a snake staring at its prey.

Hide frowned. He lowered his head, and huffed. That is a 'yes' isn't it?

“I think you’re cruel.” Hide finally said softly. "But not evil."

He wasn’t stupid. Hide was able to see it now. With a clear mind. Hide could see what is happening. What had happen.

Kaneki didn’t disagree with him. He let out a soft laugh and pulled Hide along. The bruised fingers gently stroked the soft skin, as they walked. Hide gazed down at the fingers and bites his bottom lip. One day. One day he will find out what happened. Hide is sure of it.

Hide could do nothing but let himself be dragged along. He wanted to ask. To know where they was going but he clomped his mouth shut.

"Hide." Kaneki began. He clocked his head back to look at the blonde. "What would you do if I told you, she got away?"

Hide let out a small squeal. "W-What?" he asked in worry.

Hide thought of the crazy Ghoul. The 'Alice' Ghoul as he had dubbed her in his head. She was one of the most disturbing Ghouls he had the pleasure to meet. Which wasn't much. But still. Hide couldn't even let his boys watch 'Alice in Wonderland' because of her. Fear filled him at the possibility of her returning. Coming back. Coming back and ripping him apart after all she kept calling him 'Alice'.

"Would you willing trade her life, for your own?" Kaneki asked. He paused in step to hear Hide's answer.

Hide's breath became trapped in his throat. He blinked once and then twice. Would he willing trade her life for his own? What kind of question was that? Of course he doesn't want to die. But was it fair of him? To want her dead so he could live? What if she had a family? Hide didn't know.

"Yes." 

It escaped his lips without thought. Hide's heart skipped a beat. However, he couldn't bring himself to feel sad or horrified over it. Instead he seemed...relieved to hear his own answer.

It seemed to please Kaneki who smirked.

It was silence as they walked. Hide stared at the back of Kaneki’s head. It seemed more than likely that Kaneki was Subject: 240. It worried Hide, but not at the same time.

“Kaneki.” Hide began. He didn’t even bother to try and move Kaneki’s grip from his own hand. “As a powerful Ghoul. What are your alias?”

Hide did it. He just forced the words out. He breathed sharply, and bites his bottom lip. He had to know. To know for the what happens next.

Kaneki glanced back at him. The grin on his face was still Cheshire cat like. “ _Curious_ killed the cat, Hide.” He said.

Hide frowned. “ _Satisfaction_ brought the cat back.” He snapped in return.

Hide words pleased the Ghoul who chuckled. “I have many. Is there something you’re looking for?” Kaneki asked with a purr.

“Too many for a Ghoul of my age.” Kaneki muttered. He clocked his head to the side and looked much     older than what he really is.

Kaneki frowned. He shook his head slowly. “In my younger days: I was called Eyepatch.”

“I was a lot more foolish. I believed the world wasn’t so bad. I believed in things that was ridiculous. I know better now.” Kaneki explained. He tapped a finger against his chin thoughtfully. “Back then, I used to go out with my eye covered because I would…punish myself. I would punish myself by taking my eye out. Again and again. It always healed and the pain never changed.”

“I lost many people back then.” Kaneki said sadly. “I always failed them, and then…they winded up dead.”

Kaneki shrugged. “So I took my eye out. Every time I would just…rip it out.”

Hide stared. His legs buckled. Subject: 240 was called Eyepatch. Wasn’t he? It was one of his alias back then.

Eyepatch. Kaneki really did that? Ripped out his eye every time he made a mistake. Every time he lost somebody. He ripped it out, again and again. The pain to punish himself.

“After that. I was taken away for a long time. I was tortured. I was shown the errors of my way. My believes. I was shown how fucked up this world truly is. I meant more than simple evil Ghouls and humans. I met the demons of this world.” Kaneki stopped. He stared up at the sky. The bitter cold air blow past them and pulled at his white hair. “My body was forced to bend. Bend in ways no human or ghoul should. My body was forced to shift, and bend. I was called Centipede after that.”

Kaneki let out a chuckle. “I don’t think they knew I was the same person as Eyepatch, at first anyway. I did have black hair back then.” He said with a soft hum.

“The CCG did eventually capture me. Their _Black reaper_ caught up to me, and showed me another form of pain. I still don’t know if it is worse or not. I was kept for a full year. I was experimented on, and tortured in new ways. Different ways than before.” Kaneki turned to Hide. Both eyes glowed blood red and black. They glowed with sickness, and acid. “Ironically I was saved by the most vile demon of all Ghouls. Who would have thought _she_ would have come for me.”

Kaneki stepped towards Hide. Hide didn’t move, but allowed him to come closer. “The CCG didn’t give me a name while in their custody. I had a number.”

“240.”

Hide swallowed. He knew it. Of course. It made more sense to him now.

“Hide-kun.” Kaneki began. He took Hide’s chin and forced him to look up. Forced Hide to look at him in the eyes. “You said I was broken. Are you going to try to repair me?”

Hide stared. He let out a soft breath. “…I don’t think there is anything to repair.”

“I will remove that sadness someday though.” Hide placed his hands on Kaneki’s cheeks as he spoke.

Kaneki smiled. "I'll like to see you try. Hide."

~#~#~#~#~#~

 

It had been a full three months since that event. Since then Hide did find himself hanging out with Kaneki, or more like Kaneki seeming to appear wherever Hide was. Like before, Kaneki was always finding a reason to touch him. Hold his hand, hold his elbow or anything. At first, it had been annoying but now...Hide wouldn't lie, he actually enjoyed the attention. He wasn't sure why.

Oddly. He liked seeing the Ghoul. It was never a dull day when Kaneki was around. No. Not because he and Touka always seem to get into some kind of fight that involved Touka throwing a fist, and Kaneki easily avoiding it.

Hide never thought much about it. He never paid the way his body reacted to Kaneki, any attention. He just liked having a strange...odd friend is all.

It didn't mean anything...

Hide couldn’t help himself. He felt so giddy. He was practically skipping. Hide smiled to himself as he wiggled in front of the mirror of his apartment.

“Mama…” giggled Hiro behind him. He held hands over his face, and rocked side to side.

Hide grinned and turned to Hiro. He crouched down, and kissed Hiro on the cheeks, forehead, eyelids, and ears. All of which made Hiro squeal with giggles. It was adorable. Hide loved his precious boys.

“Oh Hiro!” Hide sang. He held the small boy tightly, and hugged him.

The twins stared confusingly. Why was their Mama so happy for? The two boys shared a look, and raised an eyebrows thoughtfully. What was up with that?

Shiro, bravely stepped forth and tugged on Hide’s work shirt. “Mama? Why are you so happy?” He asked cutely. He tilted his head, and battered his sliver eyes thoughtfully. He couldn’t help but feel a small twinge of jealously. Jealously for whatever, or whoever was making his precious Mama happy?

Hide grinned widely. He crouched down to look at Shiro, and playfully tapped him on the nose. “Hmm? Am I not allowed to be happy?” he teasingly asked.

A loud gasp escaped Shiro’s lips. The small white haired child shook his head furiously. “N-No! Of c-course not Mama!” he yelped out desperately and pressed his hands to his chest as he spoke.

“But Mama!” Kuro squealed out, and ran towards Hide. He wrapped his tiny, pudgy arms around Hide’s neck. “You’re smiling so much! More than when you’re with us!” Kuro added.

Hide blinked. He lifted Kuro high up, and sat the small boy onto Hide’s hip. “Ah. You’re jealous!” Hide gasped out with a playful grin. He kissed Kuro on the cheek, and pulled Shiro into his hip. His cute little boys. So adorable.

“N-No!” Shiro muttered but he buried his face into Hide’s hip.

Hiro hummed thoughtfully. He rocked on the balls of his feet, with his head clocked and arms behind his back. “Did…Mama meet somebody?” he finally asked with a high-pitched cute squeal. He bounced on his tiptoes excitedly. However his eyes blinked owlishly, and cutely.

Hide, startled, looked at Hiro. His eyebrows raised to his hairline. “I…I…” he stammered and gapped like a fish.

“How…Why…” Hide was so confused. Hiro was just a little boy. A little baby.

Hiro perched his small lips, and innocently looked away. “Well…I read.” He supplied with an adorable shrug of his tiny shoulders.

Hide frowned. “Read what exactly?” he pressed and chuckled when Hiro held up ‘Two Owls’ a kids book Kimi had given to them as a gift. The story was of two Owls. Two Owls that meet in the forest, and built a nest together. It ends with the ‘mother’ owl laying three snow white eggs.

“Ah….I see.” Hide said.

Shiro frowned stubbornly. “Mama. Did you meet somebody?” he asked sweetly, but Hide could hear the protectiveness in his tone. It was understandable considering they had never had to share their Mama with anybody before.

“I don’t know…” Hide breathed out thoughtfully. His tone almost dreamily.

Hide wasn’t completely sure what was wrong with him. He had never acted this way towards anybody. Let alone a scary, high ranked dangerous Ghoul…Also the Ghoul that happened to be the ‘Daddy’ to his boys. Hide suddenly felt a bang of anxiousness in his chest. He also has that to deal with…would…would he even want to be involved in this?

Would Kaneki even want to know his boys? Would he even want to be a Papa? Hide felt a horrible sensation at the thought of Kaneki walking away from them.

“When did I become so…attached?” Hide whispered almost brokenly. It hurt. Hurt a lot to think of Kaneki walking away…leaving them all behind. It was a horrible thought.

The boys blinked. They had all heard their Mama, and shared a confusingly look with one another.

“Mama! Who!” Hiro squealed out excitedly. Unlike his brothers, he was more along with being somewhat happy for his Mama. True, he didn’t want to share his Mama with anybody but he also wanted his Mama to smile like this more often.

Hiro noticed how beautiful his Mama’s smile was. It made him bubble with warmth.

“Ah!” Hide began. He sighed and slowly sat down. He gestured for Hiro and Shiro come and sit with him. He gently moved Kuro onto his lap, and hummed thoughtfully.

How was he supposed to explain Kaneki to them? They was not ready to find out about their father quite yet. Hide was decide to tell if Kaneki…was accepting…maybe? It all relied on Kaneki right now. Hide thought. But he should explain about the ‘Ghoul he was starting to’…to…something.

“Well. There is this one person…” Hide said with a smile. He felt like a school girl. A school girl squealing over a crush. It was horrifyingly embarrassing.

Shiro and Hiro sat down across from their Mama. They sat so close to Hide that their knees touched. Both leant forward to hear what their Mama was going to say. They shared another look. So it was confirmed. There was somebody taking their Mama’s attention. Trustfully, they did feel giddy for their Mama but at the same time…they _really_ wasn’t.

“Somebody?” Kuro asked in a small sweet voice. He placed his small, round hand to his chin and clocked his head cutely.

Hide kissed the top of his head. “Yes. Mama meet a very nice man…” Hide said. Kaneki was nice. He hadn’t really done anything to hurt him. Well he had creeped Hide out a little, but had not hurt him. In fact, Kaneki had helped him.

“However, he is a little creepy. But the good kind of creepy.” Hide smiled.

Hiro giggled, and pointed at his younger brother. “Like Shiro!”

Shiro frowned, and elbowed his big brother in the stomach. “I’m not creepy…” he pouted.

Hide chuckled, and reached forward. He lovingly cupped Shiro’s cheek. “Trust me. This guy. He is more than just a little creepy. He is hands down creepy. But he is gentle, sweet and kind. Like Kuro.” Hide chimed, and Kuro squealed with a giggle.

“He can be a little lame at times. He says things in rather amusing ways. And he always has this fair off look in his kind eyes.” Hide said. He almost sighed dreamily as he thought of the Ghoul. However he snapped out of it, and shook his head. “Like Hiro!” he added and the small boy blushed brightly.

Shiro clocked his head to the side. His beautiful sliver eyes sparkled. “Mama…you like ‘em a lot…don’t you.” He asked. His lips twisted together. Shiro sounded more curious than bitter. His voice was generally sweet, and soft.

Hide sat up straight. He blinked his own eyes thought. Did…did he like Kaneki? That way? It would explain so much. Why he was feeling all these strange things around the Ghoul. Hide bites his bottom lip and scratched at the side of his head.

“….I think…I might…” Hide said softly. Speaking slowly and thoughtfully.

All boys stared at Hide with large round eyes. They stared at Hide’s face, and watched as it changed. They took his expression, and lowered their heads. “More than us?” they all asked at once. Their adorable voices merging together. Something that had not happen since all three of them was much younger then what they are.

Hiro had long since stopped speaking with his younger brothers.

Hide snapped out of thought and shook his head. “Of course not! I like Kaneki, but I love you guys! I love you guys the most!” he gasped out and opened his arms out wide. Hugging the three of them tightly. A large bear hug which stuffed them in tightly to his chest.

The three boys burst into giggles. Wiggling around, and struggling to ‘escape’ Hide’s Mama bear hug. Specially the sloppy kisses Hide had aiming at their round, milky cheeks. More laughter filled the apartment.

Hide grinned widely. He chuckled as he fell back on his back. His boys all tumbled around him. All laying one another. All still giggling, and out of breath.

Hiro rolled onto his back, and panted softly. “Mama. You said K-Kaneki. Is that the name of the one you like?” he chimed out with a sweet smile on his pale lips. He lifted his bare feet and wiggled them in the air above him. His eyes stared at his small toes, and giggled every time he curled them.

Hiro was going through a faze. A faze of finding his feet funny. He thought they were like hands, but on his feet. How strange of them to grow like that!

Hide breathed in softly. He closed his eyes, and laid his head back. “Hmm. Yeah. That’s his name.” Hide confirmed. He pulled them all close.

“Kaneki Ken.”

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Hide couldn’t help but feel anxious. So anxious, and giddy. His stomach felt like there was butterflies and bees moving around within it. It felt rather…well, Hide wasn’t completely sure what it felt like. He just knew that this morning, when walking into Anteiku he was a nervous wreck.

“Hide!” A familiar voice called out. #

Hide grinned widely. He looked up at the young lady who walked to him with a spring in her step. Completely different compared to before. Before when she stormed to him, breathing fire and ready to scream like a banshee into his face. Those times Hide knew he had somehow fucked up. Somehow.

“Touka!” Hide greeted brightly. His eyes sparkled as he gazed her at her. “Damn! You look beautiful!”

Touka looked as if she was glowing. Her short light blue curls bounced around her face. The hair feathered her beautiful pale face. She was gorgeous. Even in her work uniform, she looked wonderful. The apron she had on swished with every step she made.

Touka blushed. She looked down bashfully, and pushed her blue curls out of her face. “Ah. Well…thank you. Yoriko-chan took me to the hairdresser…” Touka muttered and ran her fingers through the curls. She curled a hair around her fingers. “Apparently my hair was naturally becoming lighter anyway, and the hairdresser made it lighter anyway…”

Hide grinned. He leant forward to look at the hair. “It really suits you Touka. You look great!” he said. His voice yelping loudly, and laughing when Touka flushed redder.

Hide smirked and clocked his head. He stepped closer to the girl, and playfully nudged her shoulder. “Well…did you score?” he cheekily asked.

“Hide!” Touka’s voice was so loud. Hide had never heard it that loud before. If her face wasn’t red before, it definitely would be now!

Touka lifted a hand. Ready to punch Hide, or something when a hand caught her fist before it could be planted into Hide’s face. Touka blinked. Her lips curled into a deep, tired frown as she stared at the Ghoul that had stopped her famous slap…or punch. Depending on how she felt in the moment.

“Now-Now.” A familiar voice mockingly laughed. A cheeky finger wiggled close to her face, and Touka slapped the hand away. “Hide is a mere human being. He doesn’t heal as quickly as we do. Please do remember that in the future Touka.”

Touka snorted. She bared her teeth at the white haired Ghoul stalking in front of Hide. He stood rather protectively in front of the human. Her eyes blazed and narrowed at him. “Tus. Whatever.” She growled and yanked her fist free from his hand. She stepped away and dusted her shirt down.

“What the hell are you doing here anyway?” she clicked her tongue. Doing everything in her power now to submit to her anger this time. It would seem Yoshimura had a work with her.

Kaneki smirked rather condescending. “I live here. Remember.” He said rather smugly.

Touka bristled and bared her fangs. “Right. How could I possibility forget.” She growled and stormed away. Her high hills clicking against the polished crystal floors. The sound echoing around the floor of the café as she went.

“Well that was interesting.” Hide frowned. He pouted and looked at the Ghoul. “Now she gonna be so sour at me for the rest of the day. She was in such a good mood. Thanks a lot Kaneki.”

Kaneki snorted. He placed a hand onto his hip, and waved his hand. “You’re very welcome Hide.” He said. Just to be dick.

Hide grumbled, and turned to look at him. “Oh. Haha. Very funny.” He muttered.

“I’m glad I was able to entertain you.” Kaneki short back teasingly.

However Hide couldn’t help but smile in amusement. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. He signed and looked at the shocking white haired Ghoul and tapped a finger to his bottom lip. “Well. What can I get you, Mister. Ghoul.” He teased. Not before checking Anteiku. Nobody else was in the café, only the other Ghouls. Besides, Hide is sure he heard Touka snort loudly in the foreground.

Kaneki looked as if he was thinking hard on it before he smirked. “Just a coffee. Black. Please. If you can handle it. Mister. Human.” The Ghoul responded and winked teasingly at Hide.

Hide snorted himself. He rolled his eyes, and shrugged his shoulder. “I’m sure I can manage that. Mister. Ghoul.” He clipped and turned around.

“Try not to burn yourself, Mister. Human. I like mine _very_ _hot_.” Kaneki called after the blonde human.

Hide huffed. He turned around to look at Kaneki and stuck his tongue out childishly. “My god! You’re such an ass!” he laughed.

Kaneki just smiled. He turned to walk towards his boot. The same one he went to every day since the two had that conversation a couple of weeks. It was nice. Hide won’t lie, he wasn’t expecting for them to become so…friendly this fast. He was expecting it to be much more awkward for a while.

Hide liked it. When he realized that, his face burned red as he tried to keep his head down to look at the coffee he was making. He better not mess it up. Kaneki would _not_ let him live it down if he did. Considering he had Touka after his head last week for dropping a full coffee cup. He had spilled the precious liquid.

That and the fact it took him so long to get the hang of grinding the beans, and then making the perfect coffee for Ghouls.

“Here you go, Kaneki.” Hide said as he gently placed the cup onto the table. “As you can see. I did not burn myself.”

Kaneki smirked. He lifted his head to look up at him. “Good boy. Want a metal?” he said with that same damn smirk. The one that honestly annoyed Hide.

Hide let out a low rumble of laugh. “Ass.”

The Ghoul smirked. “Ah. Yes. That is my name.” he joked.

The human rolled his eyes. Hide turned away and quickly ran back to the counter. His back slightly arched. Hide had to get away before his face broke into redness. He could feel the heat crawling up his neck.

Hide pouted. His chest tightened with so much warm, and his stomach had filled with so much giddiness that Hide is certain he was going to explode. Since his small talk with his boys, Hide had become painfully away of the feelings he had somehow developed for the dangerously high ranked Ghoul. Hell. Whenever Hide was around the Ghoul, all Hide could think about was…was, well, how soft his lips could be?

It was embarrassing. It was too much for Hide. The human couldn’t be around Kaneki for long without blushing. Hide knew Kaneki was very good at observing, and he probably knew something was up by now. Hide was scared. So scared of it.

Hide was virgin. He didn’t have any relationship. The only one he ever had was in middle school, with a girl who had broken up with him a month later because he ‘smiled’ too much. Hide did not know what to do. He had never felt _this_ before.

In all honestly…Hide was shitting himself.

Hide had to find something to keep himself busy. There was too many things attached to Kaneki. Too many things, and Hide is more than certain there is million other things Hide did not know about Kaneki.  

Hide chewed his bottom lip. He was too deep in his thoughts on how he felt around Kaneki, he did not realize the bell chime of the door opening.

“ _Bonjour_! Everyone!”

Hide blinked furiously. The voice was very high-pitched, girlish truthfully. Flamboyant. Hide lifted his head to look at the figure standing in the doorway. The strong, and lean body arched back with their arms thrown out on either sides of his body.

He was tall. He wore a rather expensive suit. The hair was pushed off his forehead, and had high-cheeked bones with full lips. His eyes was narrowed and rather small for the body. Hide believed the man’s favorite colour is purple. Considering he was smothered in purple.  

“Oh fuck this!” Touka growled loudly.

The female stomped her foot, and crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes narrowed at the man in the doorway. She growled, and liked as if she wanted nothing more than to throw herself at the man and beat the living shit out of him.

Hide knew she was more than had the power and strength to do it. Hide could almost see her doing it.

Touka crushed her lips together. Her long fingers dug into the sleeves of her shirt. “Kaneki! You’re little pet is here!” she called over to the white haired Ghoul.

Hide shyly looked over at Kaneki. He had been reading a book. When did he have that book?

“Hmm. Nice to see you again, _salope.”_ The man spoke rather glossy-ish. His purple eyes shined at Touka, and his long lips curled into a wide smirk. He was obviously insulting the woman.

Touka bristled once again. Her eyes widened and she crushed her teeth together. “What the fuck did you just call me!” she hissed. Her hands curling into balls at her sides. Her back arched, and ready to punch the man in the face.

“Seems you have to stay in school longer, _vache_. Perhaps then you won’t be so… _ennuyeuse_ …” the man response. He flickered his hands on either side of his shoulders, and arched his head back. He seemed as if he enjoyed to insulting, and belittling Touka.

It was strange. Like there was some kind of rivalry between the pair. A hidden race. Something Hide did not understand. What was so important that there was such intension between the two of them.

Hide stared at the man. He shifted on the balls of his feet nervously, and stumbled backward awkwardly.

The slight movement was enough to gain the man’s attention. The man in purple, he twirled his head towards the human and his purple curls fluttered through the air in a dramatic like flare.

“ _Ma-Hola_ ~” the man all but purred out. He stepped towards Hide. He got to the counter in two long steps. He practically towered over the small human. His purple eyes glowed dangerously at Hide.

Hide gulped. “H-Hi.” He meekly greeted and shakily stepped away from the man.

Hide had a sinking feeling that this man was a Ghoul.

The man leant forward and held a hand out. Even with Hide stepping away, the man was easily able to take Hide’s hand in his and brought it to his lips. He placed a small dry kiss to the top of his head.

“ _Hermosa_. Tsukiyama Shuu.” The man introduced himself with a small smirk. He winked teasingly at him. “May I know your name? _Porfavor_.”

Hide blinked once, twice and many times. His chest tightened. It was not the feeling he got from Kaneki. Not even close. It was a creepy, and rather unsettling feeling. “U-Um. N-Nagachika H-Hideyoshi.” Hide winced. He found himself stuttering as he spoke. His voice pitched and cracked.

Tsukiyama purred. He leant closer to Hide. “Ah. Lovely to meet you, Hideyoshi-san.” He said.

The purple-man leant even closer to Hide. Moving dangerously close to Hide’s face. It made Hide’s body jerk with something twisted with fear, worry and anxiousness. It was too much for him. Hide tried to pull away, stumbling over his feet and the loud sound of glass shattering filled his eyes.

Pain. It rambled up his finger tips and Hide let a shaky breath. Hide’s legs buckled underneath him. His eyes dropped to his hand throbbing to see red beginning to seep from his fingers. Dripping from the very tip and splatting against the floor. Hide stared in slow motion. His heart pounded horribly.

“A-Ah.” Hide gasped.

Tsukiyama’s terrifying eyes zoned in on the small wound made from glass. His lips parted, and he ran a tongue over his lips. His nose twitched, and he breathed in Hide’s smell sharply. Drowning himself in the smell.

“Delicious…”

He moved to stand closer to Hide. He reached for the hand.

Hide’s heart leaped into his throat. He jumped as hands suddenly took him by the shoulders. Hide was guided backward, and turned from Tsukiyama. Immediately Tsukiyama withdrawn. He paused, and stared with wide eyes at the human.

“Hide.” Kaneki’s voice filled Hide’s ears. “Hide. Are you alright?”

Hide blinked. He turned his head from Tsukiyama, and lifted his eyes shakily to the white haired Ghoul standing so close to him. Kaneki’s body practically pressed against Hide’s. Hide could smell Kaneki’s smell. It pooled through his body. Itching up his nose.

The human leant slightly into the Ghoul, and breathed out in relief. He felt so much better having Kaneki close to him.

“Um. W-What?” Hide meekly asked.

Kaneki frowned. He dropped his sliver eyes to Hide’s hand, and gently grabbed it. He brought the bleeding fingers to eye level. Staring at the small wounds littering the tan skin. His stormy eyes narrowed darkly at the blood.

“It doesn’t look bad.” Kaneki whispered sweet, and brought the hand closer to his face.

Hide’s heart skipped a beat. He let out a soft gasp, and felt as if his face was set on fire. He could feel the heat. The wetness hot muscle run along the skin. Lapping up the blood gently, and slowly.

Hide let out a shaky breath. “K-Kaneki…” he muttered softly. And lips gently sucked.

Kaneki pulled the Hide’s fingers away. He ran his eyes along it once more before smiling comfortingly at Hide. He held the hand gently, and brushed his thumb along the back of the hand. “You’ll be fine. The bleeding has stopped.”

Hide stared. He gapped slowly, and lowered his head. His face was so hot. Hide is sure he is by now the same colour of a tomato. “…t-thank you Kaneki…” Hide muttered softly.

Kaneki nodded. He turned his soft gaze from the human to Tsukiyama. Automatically his eyes went from soft, and kind to cold, calculating and harsh. He glared threating at Tsukiyama. His glare forced Tsukiyama to step away with his head bow.

“Tsukiyama. Why are you here.” Kaneki asked. His tone was so cold. Hide had never heard it like that before.

The purple haired Ghoul lifted his head. He looked at Hide for a few seconds before he turned his dark eyes onto the white haired Ghoul. “ _He_ is on the move. Thought you would want to _know_.”

Kaneki let out a small hiss. His lips pressed together, and he nodded. “I see. Come with me.” He ordered. His voice held a tone that left no room for argue.

Tsukiyama bowed. He bobbed his head.

“I’ll be back soon. You’re safe here.” Kaneki then whispered sweetly to Hide. He squeezed Hide’s hands before letting go.

Hide stared. He watched as the pair stalked out Anteiku’s doors. His eyes clued to their bodies. He pressed his hands together. He missed Kaneki’s present. He missed Kaneki’s hands.

The human shook his head. He looked down with a soft sigh.

Touka grunted. She rolled her eyes before turning her attention to Hide. “Hide. Trust me, you do not want to get involved with Kaneki, or any other guy that comes from that direction.” She warned.

She pushed her blue curls off her shoulder and spun around. “You can do what you want, but just a friendly warning. Kaneki isn’t the one for…this.” She commented. Flickering her finger at Hide as she moved to take on a costumer who had just entered the café.

Hide stared at her back. He felt an awful sensation fill his chest. It made him want to cry. Why…why shouldn’t he? What was up with Kaneki? And why…why could Hide had these feelings…Why is Touka so against him…him…

What did Hide want? What did he think…?

Hide looked up by chance and saw Hinami. The girl had just entered from the back, and she held a small white rag in her hand. She was humming cutely as she washed a table. Her long brown curls was pulled of her face by a cute pink ribbon which had large white rabbit faces plastered all over it.

“Hey…Hinami?” Hide began. His voice trailing off. Hide’s cheeks became hot when the young girl lifted her head.

Hinami turned towards the human with her large round chocolate eyes. Curiosity clearly in her eyes. “Yes? Hide?” she asked with a sweet smile. She straightened her back, and clocked her head to the side.

Hide gulped. He swallowed a lump in his throat. “Um…h-how… how long did…d-did.” Hide frowned. He struggled getting the words out. He sighed to himself, and stressfully ran a hand through his blonde curls.

“How long I’ve known Big Brother?” Hinami supplied knowingly.

Hide blinked. He snapped his head around to the girl with a small gasp. “How did you!” Hide began with a deep yelp.

Hinami smiled brightly. “It was easy to tell that is what you wanted to talk about. Don’t think nobody noticed the two of you flirting.” Hinami teased.

“W-We wasn’t f-flirting…” Hide whined embarrassingly because they had been…they had been flirting. How embarrassing was it to find out Ghouls had been noticing.

Hinami snorted. She smiled teasingly and turned away from the wooden table. “Of course not. Wouldn’t ever dream of it!” she giggled with a smile. A smile that stretched when Hide blushed even darker.

“H-Hinami!” Hide whined embarrassingly. He shook his head and turned away.

Hinami smiled. She skipped up to Hide, and leant against the counter. “Well. Big Brother came to Anteiku about 8 years ago. He got into a fight with the local Bing-eater. Apparently they both was hunting the same person, and ended up in a full out fight. Big brother was found by Big sister the following night.” She said with a small hum. She pushed the brown curls off her shoulder and looked in the direction of Touka.

The beautiful young woman snorted. “He was a right wussy back then. Always moaning, whining and crying. Nothing was ever good enough for him.” She grunted, and huffed.

Hide smiled. He tried to picture the younger Kaneki. He assumed this was back when Kaneki was called ‘Eyepatch’ by the CCG. He had black hair then…if Hide recalled probably. He felt a pang form in his chest. He wondered what it would have been like if the two was friends from the beginning…

“Big sister. He wasn’t that bad.” Hinami pouted.

Touka smirked. She pushed her curls from her face. “You’re right. He was worse. Always getting into trouble. You won’t believe how many times he had coursed full out wars between Ghoul organizations.” She sighed with a roll of the eyes.

“He was stuck right in the middle of it…” Touka muttered softly.

Hide made a soft sound. He wondered just what Kaneki had been through. Probably through a lot, Hide could tell. Kaneki’s eyes was broken. Hide knew he had been through a lot.

“W-What…” Hide began. He curled his lips together. Hide inhaled sharply. “What…w-what happened to K-Kaneki?”

Touka stared at the human. Her eyes narrowed darkly, and she inhaled sharply. “It is not our story to tell. Hide. You really should listen to what I said.” She said. She pushed herself from the counter, and looked towards her costumer.

“You should not get involved with him.” She throw over her shoulder.

Hide stared long after Touka. His eyebrows pulled together, and his lips twisted together. It hurt. His chest tightened and hitched with so much pain. He…he didn’t want to leave Kaneki…he didn’t want to-to…what did he want from the Ghoul?

The human looked down. His eyes burned.

“Don’t take Big sister’s words to heart.” Hinami suddenly chimed. She smiled at Hide and clocked her head to the side cutely. “She’s just worried. Worried so much about you, and Big brother…she doesn’t want either of you to end up hurt.”

Hide blinked. His lips parted, and he looked over at Touka again. “Hinami…w-what…what if I do like Kaneki?”

“Then you should tell him.” Hinami said and stepped up to his side. She slid a hand into his, and sent a squeeze. She squeezed his hand comfortingly. “Big Brother likes you. It’s pretty obvious. He is treating you like a brand new book of his.” She explained and pushed a loose brown out of her face.

“…Like a new book?” Hide repeated and frowned. However he cursed his fair skin. He could tell his skin had quickly became hot, and red from the possibility of being liked by…him.

“Well Big Brother doesn’t know how to show emotion. Affection.” Hinami said with a nod of her head.

Hide shifted on his feet. He frowned deeply, and lips twitched. “If…If I’m a like a new book…then won’t he get b-bored of me?” Hide muttered. He tried not to sound sad, but he found himself sounding sad anyway.

Hinami snapped her head back around to Hide. Her eyes wide, and mouth gapping a little. “Of course not. Big Brother is not like that. Books are precious to him. He treasures them. Big Brother would even go so far to protect them.” Hinami clicked her tongue, and shrugged her shoulders.

“Big Brother _never_ gets bored of his books. Yes. He’ll go buy a new book, but that does not mean it replaces any other book. He loves them all, and re-reads them many times.” Hinami pouted.

Hinami placed her small hands onto her hips. She clocked her head to the side. “Big Brother _really_ likes you Hide! He has _never_ shown so much interest in anybody before!” she snapped. Her lips formed a wide smile, and her eyes glowed. “Big Brother’s body language speaks more than words.”

Hide stared at the girl. He parted his lips, and made a small sound. “O-Oh.” He muttered. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but he couldn’t help it. He felt so much warmth fill him, and his hands shook a little.

Hide fingers vibrated with reminder.

“Now the big question: are you sure you like Big brother back?” Hinami pressed eagerly. She leant forward in her excitement.

Hide flushed. His face becoming red, and he looked down. There was so much. He felt so much while he thought of the Ghoul. It made his chest swirl with so much warmth, that Hide thought he was becoming ill at first.

“I-I…I think so. I mean…I feel so happy when I think of him, and I’m so pleased to see him…” Hide muttered sheepishly. He scratched at the back of his head. “My chest is always so warm, and-and I feel like my stomach is gonna…gonna burst from the butterflies and bees. I always want to see him…”

Hide tilted his head towards Hinami. “Honestly…it scares me. I’ve never felt this way before…I’m…” he trailed off with a sad whimper.

“You’re a cherry boy.” Hinami supplied with a bounce of her eyebrows.

Hide groaned. “Hinami.” He whined loudly.

Hinami giggled. Her own cheeks becoming pink. “Hm. But seriously Hide. You should tell him. Tell Big brother. Yes, it will be a little rocky at first but I’m more than sure you guys will make it.” She encouraged. She bumped her arm up as she spoke.

“Big brother likes honesty.”

“He likes words!”

Hide sighed. He ran a hand through his hair. He watched Hinami, staring long after she had scattered away. Leaving him to his thoughts.

Hide felt a slight resentment towards the young brunette. She had left him to his thoughts, more confused than before on purpose. Hide is certain. He felt so confused. His head was all over the place. His thoughts scattered about, and it made little to no sense to him.

He was scared. So scared. What would Kaneki say? If Hide did confessed. He had never been in a relationship before. He did not know what to do. He truly was a cherry boy, in every sense of the word. Hell! Hide had never even been kissed before! How was he supposed to confess to somebody?

Only once had he ever been confessed to. Only once, and the girl broke up with him a month later. Broke up with him because he was too _happy_ , too _positive_ , just too…himself. He smiled too much, talked to much, was to kind, too nice, too sweet…he just wasn’t boyfriend martial.

He wasn’t good enough for somebody like Kaneki…it doesn’t matter to him if Kaneki is a Ghoul or not. Hide’s chest burst with so much warmth and love whenever that damn snowflake came around.

“Hideyoshi-san?”

Hide jumped. He snapped straight out of his thoughts, and looked up at the owner of the voice. He found Yoshimura standing near him. The elderly man’s eyebrows was pulled together, and a worried frown netted across his lips.

“Oh. Y-Yoshimura-san!” Hide yelped out. His eyes grow wide, and he shifted on the balls of his feet. Anxiousness filled his stomach.

Had he messed up? Hide worriedly wondered. Many thoughts ran through his brain. Had he screwed up his job? Oh god! Hide hoped not. Despite the scary Ghouls, Hide really enjoyed his job. He really enjoyed working at the coffee café. He hoped Yoshimura wasn’t going to fire him.

Yoshimura smiled wistfully, and stepped back. He gestured toward his office. “Let us have a talk. Hideyoshi-san.”

Hide felt his body fill with even more worry. He felt heat spread through him, and he numbly nodded. He did not trust his voice, and so, he clamped his lips together and followed the much older man. Every step Hide made, he felt like his stomach was being ripped out by a heavy, rusty chain. A thick chain that was hooked right in the pit of his stomach.

The office was just as Hide remembered. The only difference was a strange green tulip sitting on Yoshimura’s desk. It looked like Yoshimura cared for it greatly, and Hide could only wonder.

The human licked his chirpy lips. He slowly placed his backside into the chair. Hide sat with his back arched, and shoulders hunched. Hide could not find it in himself to relax.

“Hideyoshi-san.” Yoshimura began.

He did not take his normal set in the chair behind the desk. Instead, he came to sit on the other spare chair next to Hide. He didn’t seem professional or anything, and while it made Hide wonder if that meant this talk wasn’t about work, it did not do anything to calm him.

Hide shook a little. His amber eyes widens and he looked to Yoshimura in panic. “P-Please don’t fire me Y-Yoshimura-san! Whatever I d-did, I can do better next time! I know I can-“ Hide rambled. However he was silenced effetely when Yoshimura held a hand up.

Yoshimura shook his head slowly. He closed his eyes shut, before they slide open. “No. Do not worry about that Hideyoshi-san. You’re position here is quite fine.” He said softly, and smiled comforting.

Immediately Hide sank into the chair. He let out a breath he had not noticed he was holding. Relief filled him, and smiled meekly. “Oh thank god.” Hide muttered.

“If it i-is not about my job…is there anything I could, um, be doing better?” Hide asked as professional as possible. He didn’t want to be out right rude or anything. If he hadn’t screwed up while working, then what had he done?

Hide felt his heart skip a beat. He felt as if…maybe he did know what Yoshimura wanted to speak to him. Probably the same thing everyone else had been talking to him about.

“I want to talk about Kaneki.” Yoshimura explained. His voice quivered just slightly, but still held that kind tone. He did not want to scare Hide.

Hide let out a small breath of air. “I…thought so.” He muttered.

Yoshimura placed a hand onto Hide’s pointed shoulder. He pats the spot softly. “I did overhear your conversation with Touka and Hinami. I do have to admit that I also noticed you and Kaneki…flirt quite a bit recently.” He let out a small chuckle. Especially when Hide blushed.

“Hideyoshi-san. Do you love Kaneki?” Yoshimura questioned.

Hide jumped. His face become red. Did he _love_ Kaneki? Hide was just coming to terms with the fact he might _like_ Kaneki. _Love_ was a complete different story. Hide gapped. His mouth opening and shut. His face becoming redder, and redder. He felt as if steam was beginning to crawl out of his ears.

“…I….um, l-love is a s-strong word…so I, um, I _know_ I have some feelings for him. I really like him.” Hide said. His voice slowly becoming quieter and quieter. A mare human would not have heard him, however Yoshimura was a Ghoul and heard him quite clearly.

“Hideyoshi-san.” Yoshimura began. His voice suddenly became serious. “However, I believe it is my responsibility to inform you of my opinion. I have known Kaneki for many years now, and have taken him under my wing. I love him like he is my own child…however he is not the easiest of people to get along with. He has many problems, and issues to work through. Kaneki has been through a lot. He had experience more than enough for even one person. He had been through the worse kind of pain, things I have never even seen before…”

Yoshimura turned away. He turned his eyes to the green flower and stared at the beauty. “Which is why I believe it would be best to leave it as it is.” He spoke almost sorrowfully.

Hide felt as if his whole being had been short. His eyes widened and his lips parted. He felt cold. Like freezing, cold bitter water had washed over him. Sink into his macules. It made him numb.

“I…I…” Hide couldn’t even form any words.

“I don’t doubt you have some genuine feelings for Kaneki. However, I do not think it will end well. I do not want the two of you to become so attached to one another, and end up hurt. Kaneki does a lot of dangerous things. He risks many things. His life, as well as the ones of his followers, on a daily basis.” Yoshimura explained.

Hide felt it crawl up his throat before he could blink. His mouth running along ahead of his brain. “But I can! Kaneki is the-“ Hide suddenly stopped. He froze. His lips trembled.

Yoshimura stared at Hide. His eyes unmoving as they gazed into Hide’s own eyes. “Kaneki is…” he began before blinking. It was obvious to Hide, that the old man had easily connected the dots.

Something flickered across his eyes. He was shocked, surprised, worried, anxious, and finally sad. Yoshimura sighed deeply, and slowly closed his eyes. “Yes. Kaneki was in the hands of CCG a few years ago. I should have known. 240. Kaneki disliked that number greatly when we rescued him…”

“I should have known.” Yoshimura said. “Kaneki is the father.”

Hide mutely nodded. His head jerked forward and then back. Automatically his eyes floated with tears. His view blurred and he tried to swallow his sadness. The tears rolled down his cheeks. Staining his skin as they went.

Yoshimura felt his sadness. He wrapped an fatherly arm around Hide’s shoulders. He gave a gentle squeeze. “I’m sure it will be alright, Hideyoshi-san. I know it is difficult right now but it will get better.”

Hide sniffed. A deep, and painful hiccup ripped through his throat. “When? I don’t even know what I’m doing! I’m always so scared the CCG will come swooping in any moment! Now I’ve fallen in love a man who happens to be a highly dangerous Ghoul, and the father to my babies! It’s all going to shit!” Hide cursed. More tears came. He trembled further.

Yoshimura comforting rubbed the back of Hide’s back. “You love Kaneki.” He stated. Having listened to silently to Hide’s words.

The destressed human made a sound form the back of his throat. He paused, and his teary eyes widened. It hurt so much. “That is even worse!” he finally let out with a cry.

“Hideyoshi-san. I wouldn’t worry about the CCG.” Yoshimura said kindly. “Anything happen at all, we all will be there to help you. You have friends here who will risk their lives for you and your boys. Perhaps it is becoming the time to interduce your boys.”

Hide sobbed. He tried to rub his sore, red eyes. It did make him feel slightly happy to know that. He did have friends. Yoshimura, Touka, Hinami, Izumi, Koma and even Nishio. When the man wasn’t trying to kill him with a glare of course. However, Hide had noticed that on the good days, Nishio would have nice conversations with him. Nishio was almost like a Senpai. It was kind of amusing really.

But…Would they really come for him? Help him and his babies from the murder-est hands of CCG?

Maybe it was time…time to bring Hiro, Shiro and Kuro to Anteiku. To interduce them to Hinami and Touka. Yoshimura first, of course. Hide felt more comfortable with Hinami and Touka, then to the other three coworkers thought.

“Also, Hideyoshi-san…” Yoshimura began. He breathed in sharply, and smiled. “Kaneki would die before he let the CCG get a hold of you.”

Hide felt himself flicker. Almost like he had been hit by lightning. His stomach flipped and he turned his head to the old man. He sniffed. He was no longer full out balling, but his eyes was swollen with a few tears leaking down his cheeks.

“…B-But…what am I s-suppose to do?” Hide asked. His voice raw and sound itchy. “K-Kaneki…he…h-he is the f-father. What a-am I supposed to do? S-Should I tell him?”

Yoshimura made a soft hum. He reached for the tissue box he just so happened to have on the desk, and placed it into Hide’s hands. “That is tough. Truthfully, I still stand by my opinion but at the same time, I wonder…” he trailed of thoughtfully.

Hide gazed up at Yoshimura. He stared. He wanted to know what Yoshimura meant. His heart beated hopefully. Hide tried to bury the hope, but he couldn’t help it. His hands shook, and he wanted to ask ‘but?’…he forced it down instead.

Yoshimura placed a hand to his chin. He knew many things about Kaneki. Many important things that Hide did not. “Kaneki has never had a family before. I do not know the full details, only that his mother died when he was very younger, and his father abound them before Kaneki was even born. I do not think Kaneki will even know what to do, if he was to know about his sons.” Yoshimura admitted thoughtfully.

Hide jerked back. He felt like he had just been slapped. Hide didn’t even know what to do! He had been thrusted into the role of mother! Much younger then what he is now. It felt unfair. Hide’s belly clenched awfully. However, Hide did not like the feeling at all. It made him want to cry all over again.

“But at the sametime, it might be the push Kaneki needs.” Yoshimura uttered out.

Yoshimura inhaled sharply. He lifted his head to look around at Hide with that same fatherly smile on his wrinkled lips. He closed his eyes. “The choice is yours Hideyoshi-san.”

“Whatever decision you pick, I’ll respect and stand by your side.” He added, and leant in close to Hide. “I will always be on your side.”

Hide smiled. His face was pink, and hot. He was no more letting the tears to roll over his cheeks. Instead, Hide gently rubbed his eyes. “Thank you. Yoshimura-san. It means a lot.” He said softly. It really did. He had been alone for so long. So alone with all this pressure and reasonability on his shoulders.

Hide really treasured the ‘fatherly’ figure he had somehow secured.

“Hideyoshi-san. I think you should take the rest of the day off, and go home early. Spent the rest of the day with your boys.” Yoshimura suggested and stood up fully. He straightened his back, and helped Hide up to his feet.

The man hiccupped. Hide rubbed his red face, and pressed the palms into his eyes. Hide let out a shaky breath, and nodded. Hide felt sick. His face hurt, and he felt gross. He had never cried quite like that before. It was exhausting, and his eyes hurt. Hurt so much.

“A-Are you sure?” Hide murmured softly. His nose twitched a little, and he inhaled sharply. He tried to calm himself the best he could.

Yoshimura nodded. A smile sat sweetly on his lips. “Yes. It is fine. Take a few days off.”

A thick limp was in his throat. Hide shuddered, and forced a weak smile. Hide balled the tissue up and throw it in the bin. Hide chewed on his bottom lip, and bowed his head. He reached up to Yoshimura and gave a hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. Yoshimura comfortingly patted Hide on the head. Much like a father would to their child.

Eventually, Hide had to leave the father-like embrace. He smiled thankfully up at the old man. He really thankful to Yoshimura. Hide missed his own Dad, more than anything and many times, Hide wanted to hug him. Yoshimura wasn’t replacing his beloved Dad, but Hide really need same fatherly help.

Yoshimura was just so kind.

Hide stepped out the office. He felt a little better. He wasn’t so confused, but more scared. Hide had discovered many things during that chat.

“I’m…in love with Kankei…?” Hide whispered to himself. It felt so fast. It was fast. How could he have fallen so hard and fast for somebody who had…had terrified him. Frightened him?

It felt like Hide had only known the Ghoul for a few weeks or days even…? But Hide knew it had been longer than that. Much longer. Months. Almost a full year since he had ran away from CCG. It really frightened him. Beyond anything.

What is he meant to do? Should he tell Kaneki now? Or not? Hide wasn’t sure. It made Hide want to go throw up. A horrible inch-y burning like sensation ripped through his throat.

“Hide?” Touka’s voice suddenly filled the air, and the beautiful young woman popped up.

Touka pushed her short curls out of her face, and leant in close to Hide’s face. She worriedly frowned. Her eyebrows pulled together, and pointedly shoved a finger into his face. “What’s wrong. What happened. Why the hell does it look like you have been crying?”

Hide loved Touka. Dare he say she is probably his best friend? But she has such a funny way of showing concern, and worry. It was almost laughable.

“I’m fine.” Hide breathed out shakily. He held his hands up, and stepped from the female Ghoul. “I’m just not feeling well. Yoshimura-san told me to take the rest of the day off.”

Touka frowned even deeper. She stared firmly at Hide, searching for anything that pointed towards dishonest. After a few seconds, Touka accepted this as his answer and nodded her head.

“Alright.” Touka muttered, and crossed her arms. “He hasn’t come back yet.”

Hide would have blushed if he wasn’t already red from crying. He sheepishly looked away. Embarrassed he had been caught looking around the café for Kaneki. Especially after what had just happened.

“I wasn’t looking!” Hide squealed out but he knew it was useless. He was looking, and Touka had caught him.

Touka snorted. She rolled her eyes, and shrugged. “Whatever.” She huffed. Her expression pinched.

Suddenly, Hinami made a soft sound. Both Hide and Touka turn to her. She was standing behind the counter, with her eyes wide and mouth gapping. She was halfway over the counter, with her right arm stretched out.

Hinami let out a high pitch wail. “Wait!” she squealed, but the door already clipped shut.

“Hinami? What is the matter?” Touka asked. She walked to the counter with her arms crossed underneath her bust, and back arched back.

Hinami sighed. She carefully eased herself back, and brushed her curls off her shoulder. “A costumer left his wallet behind.” She pouted. She puffed her cheeks out, and held a leather wallet.

Hide blinked at it. “Um…I-I could take it. I’m leaving now anyway. I’m sure I’ll catch up to him in no time.” He suggested with a small shrug of the shoulders.

The grin on Hinami’s face fell as soon as her eyes landed on Hide’s face. She let out a sharp gasp, and reached for him. “Hide! Whatever is the matter? Who upset you?” she asked worriedly. Her voice hitching up with slight anger.

Hide sheepishly laughed. He shook his head. “N-No. No. I-I’m fine. R-Really. I’m j-just not feeling well.” Hide explained. A meek smile on his lips. “Yoshimizu-san is allowing me to take a few days off.”

Hinami pouted. Her brows scowled together, and she obviously didn’t believe him. She chose not to press it, and nodded with a sullen expression on her face. “Alright…I hope you’ll feel better soon…” Hinami said slowly nervously.

“Um. Yes.” Hide said anxiously, and took the wallet from the girl. “I should go now. I’ll catch up to the costumer in now time!”

Hinami couldn’t help but smile at Hide’s punitiveness. “Yes! He is a middle aged man! With hardly any hair! You can’t miss him!” Hinami piped encouraging. Her voice weathered, as she still worried greatly but tried not to show it. Instead, she nodded her head.

Hide breathed in, and exited the coffee store. The bitter cold air rushing into his face, made the skin tense up painfully. His eyes, if it was even possible, watered. Hide found his nose had also become stuffy. He let out a soft sigh, and looked down both directions of the road.

“Hinami said he went to the left.” Hide muttered to himself. He turned his body fully to the left, and forced his legs to move.

With a deep grunt. Hide forced himself to run. He ran in the direction he expected to see the man. He hoped he would see the man, probably looking through his pockets for his wallet or coming back for said wallet. Hide sighed to himself, and pressed his nails into the rough surface.

Suddenly, his body collided against another. Hide let out a soft yelp, and he clenched his eyes tightly. He was preparing to fall, to slam his face against the stone painfully. He was prepared for the pain. However a hand grabbed his wrist and saved him from the cruel fate the stones underneath them had for him.

Hide blinked. His eyes flung open, and his mouth gapped. “Oh gosh! I’m so sorry!” he gasped out.

“It’s fine.” A voice spoke in return.

The voice held a shrilly like pitch. It was feminine, from a grown women. A woman maybe in mid-ages? Hide wasn’t sure, but when he lifted his head to look at the female, he felt a horrible shiver run down his spin. He wasn’t sure why, as he had never met the woman before, but he got the impression not to mess with her.

“Are…Are you hurt?” Hide asked. His cheeks flushed from how dumb his question was.

The woman smiled widely. Her rather off-putting eyes flared with purple. She clocked her head to the side, and pushed her red pointed glass up her nose. “I am quite fine.” She all but purred out. She stepped closer to Hide and her lips formed a strange smile.

“Oh. T-That’s good.” Hide said. He stepped back wearily.

The woman tilted her head. Her short curls of purple beautifully danced around her neck, seeming like she had just had a haircut. “Yes. It is.” She said cunningly. There was more to her words.

Hide gulped. He tried to keep himself calm. He had a feeling he knew exactly what this woman was.

She leant in closer to Hide. She seemed to be playing with him, in an scary-like way. Her eyes glowed, and her lips parted. “Oh my. Don’t you smell fantastic.” She uttered out, and reached a small hand out to his face.

“Not every day I find somebody who smells so perfectly.” She hummed sweetly. Her head twirled closer to Hide’s throat. She ran a finger down his face, her fingertip over his nose, and lips. Pausing on his chin, and tapping his bottom lip. “Now-Now. Why do you smell so…so.”

Despite the fact Hide had just been crying, and his face felt horrible. Gross. He still blushed, and his heart skipped a beat. He tried to pull away from the woman, but she easily overpowered him. Trapping him against the wall.

She leant close to him. Pressing her nose against Hide’s neck, and inhaling sharply. She hummed, and perched her lips. “Ah. I see. You belong to him, do you.” She said in a feather-ly like tone. Her eyes glowed and she lifted her head to purr into Hide’s face.

“Rize.”

The woman hummed. She turned her head to look at the figure standing above them. She smiled, and clocked her head back. It looked like her head was about to fall off her shoulders. She placed her hands into her thick purple pocket and arched her back.

“Ka-ne-ki-kun.” She sang.

Hide blinked. He nervously looked up at the Ghoul. His heart leaped into his throat, and felt his mouth go dry. Hide had never seen Kaneki (or any of his Ghoul friends) with their red and black eyes out. He oddly found it – Hide stomped that thought down before it could reach the station. Now was not that time for that.

“I knew you would appear sooner or later.” Riza said smoothly. She leant closer to Hide, and smelled him. “You truly out did yourself this time. He is just _oozing_ with you.”

Kaneki had tensed when Riza had moved closer to Hide. He gracefully stepped forward, and landed rather beautiful on his feet. His clothes didn’t even ruffle around his body. Kaneki’s lips twisted together, and he tried not to sneer at the woman.

“I thought we had an agreement.” Kaneki said calmly.

Rize hummed. She tapped her finger against her pure white chin. “Do we?” she sang innocently.

Kaneki’s Kakugan flared threating. He stepped forward. He took one step toward the pair. “Rize-“ he began, only to be cut off when Rize laughed.

“Kaneki-kun. Does he mean that much to you?” Rize giggled. She lifted a hand poked a finger against Hide’s cheek. Hide flinched, and Kaneki’s jaw locked with a strange flicker of anger. “Look at him. He’s so weak, and flimsy. Easy to snap.”

Kaneki’s hands balled up. “Rize. If you hurt Hide. I’ll snap your neck.” Kaneki said. He sounded so calm as he spoke the words that it made Hide’s stomach flip in surprise.

Rize chuckled. She once against swung her head back, and purred loudly. “You will Kaneki-kun? Are you sure? Remember the last time we played?” she laughed. Her eyes widened as she laughed.

“You and I, both know that isn’t going to happen. You can’t kill me, and I’ll admit it. I can’t kill you.” Rize sighed. She flipped her hair dramatically, and rolled her eyes. “We’re evenly matched. The only difference is that you’ve got little puppy dogs willingly to jump in and give their life’s for you~”

Rize smirked. She could tell she had hit a nerve. She turned her head to Hide, and hummed once again. She reached a hand up, and brushed the hair from his face. “You shouldn't play with your food. Ka-ne-ki-kun~”

Then the sound of wind sapping. Something bright red flashed through the air. Hide felt his body shudder, and a painful wind slashes at his skin. His hair was pulled from his head. Rize’s voice echoed around the wind. Her laughter danced through the wind.

Hide blinked furiously, and stared owlishly. He twirled his eyes to Rize, in time to see her land gorgeously a few feet away from them. Her clothes fluttering almost like butterflies around her, and slowly returned to their previous plays.

Rize smiled. Her long eyelashes slide open, and she giggled to herself. “I’m just playing with you Kaneki-kun. I could carless for your new little toy.” She huffed, and wiggled a white hand in the air as she spoke. She snuck her nose up into the air with her cheeks puffing a little.

Kaneki shifted. He had moved to stand protectively in front of Hide. He was slightly hunched over, with a single long red tentacle out. It was smooth, slick and sharp. The tip looked like one of the most sharpest needle’s ever. It moved side to side every slowly, and prepared to rip through flesh if necessary.

“Why are you here, Rize?” Kaneki asked. He straightened himself.

Rize sighed deeply. She suddenly seemed more mature. She placed a hand onto her hip, and tilted herself to the side. She looked troubled, and her lips twisted to the side. “I’m not here to fight. I’m looking for somebody.” She stated.

Kaneki frowned. His eyebrows pulled together, and his eyes flared with distrust. “Who.” He demanded.

“My friend.” Rize said. Her eyes narrowed herself, and suddenly the mask she had been weary cracked. Anger, frustration and worry appeared. However as soon as it appeared it was gone.

Kaneki rolled his eyes, and snorted. “What friend? Last I heard you don’t care for anybody. You eat, play and kill. You don’t keep friends.” He said through clenched teeth. It was true.

“Hm. That’s cruel, Kaneki-kun. I thought we was friends.” She teased. However, she shook her head to discard the thought and frowned. Her eyes flared with her own red and black eyes. Forming quickly with her hands clenching together. “I have one friend. An precious and important friend.”

Kaneki raised an eyebrow. It was the first time he had heard Rize utter such words. He wasn’t sure if he believed her. He distrusted her so much, and many times, Rize had denied the importunacy of having friends. To hear she had one friend, a friend who she cared for, was something not likely.  

Rize snorted. “Oh please. Don’t look so surprised. Even I have a heart.” She grumbled, and arched her back.

The woman stared at Kaneki. Her Kakugan looked dangerously dark. She looked like she wanted to rip somebody apart, and not for fun either. She was angry. Her hands shook from the anger. “I am no fool Kaneki-kun. I’ve seen what happens when you have enemies, and your only weak spot if your precious one. I’ve seen it. I’ve even targeted their weak spots. I’ve done it, and seen it. I know what happens.”

“I am not fool. I would die before I let my enemies realize I have a weak spot.” She said. “I am not like you.”

Kaneki grunted. “That is something we can agree on.” He muttered.

Rize snorted. She pushed her short purple hair out of her face. “That man came back. He took my friend. I am looking to take them back.” She growled.

Hide stared. He wasn’t sure what was happening. He listened, and tried to keep up but Hide could tell that whoever this ‘man’ was, it seemed to strike Kaneki. Kaneki knew of the same man, and like Rize, was angry. As soon as she mentioned him, Kaneki had become stiff and hands balled up even tighter. Hide was worried he was ripping his skin off.

“That _man_ …is really making a round.” Kaneki sneered. He truly did not like this man. Whoever this man.

Rize smirked widely. Her eyes flashed knowingly. “He _took_ something from you too? Hmm?” she snorted, and her eyes slide to Hide. “Or perhaps he is _planning_ too?”

“Bite your tongue. Rize.” Kaneki growled. The words obviously meant something else, as Rize smirked widely and shrugged. The white haired Ghoul hissed. The kagune he had out flexed back and forth in anger.

Rize let out a soft sound. She chuckled under her breath, and ran a tongue over her lips. “I actually came here for _help_ , but I can tell the man has caused _trouble_ for you too?” she asked almost smugly.

Kaneki frowned. He did not like this woman, but he was curious about the information she had. If she is telling the truth, and that man did come and kidnap her _precious friend_ then that meant the man was targeting them all. It was very troubling.

“Not me.” Kaneki finally said. He opened his eyes to look at Rize. A glare on his face. “Alright. But if I find out you’re lying, I will _behead_ you.” He warned and his kagune made a rather skin-crawling snapping sound that fluttered up the red tentacle.  

“That is _not_ a warning. That is a _promise_.”

Rize smiled. She rolled her shoulders, and closed her eyes. “I am not lying.” She muttered, and her smile fell. A deep growl escaped her lips.

“I want my _friend_ back, and I will kill anybody who gets in my way. That is my _promise_. Kaneki-kun.”

Kaneki let out a soft sigh. He finally nodded, and curled his lips together. He let out a whistle, and automatically the form above them. Hidden in shadows shifted. The man from earlier. Tsukiyama Shuu appeared, and stared down with his own red and black eyes. He shared a look with Kaneki and nodded.

“Oh goodie. It’s the puppy dog.” Rize sighed, before shrugging to herself.

Tsukiyama let out his own mocking sound. His eyebrows bounced at Rize, and seemed as if he really didn’t like her. Probably not as much of Kaneki, thought, but still distrusted her. “Follow me. Madam.” He said, however it sounded more like an animal like growl.

Rize smirked. “Aww. Does the little puppy want his belly scratched?” she asked, and suddenly a long familiar-looking red tentacle slithered from under her white dress. It hosted her quickly through the air.

Kaneki groaned. He rubbed the bridge of nose, and made a clicking sound in frustration. He waited until the two bickering Ghouls had disappeared into the shadows to finally face Hide. Immediately his Kakugan faded back to sliver, and he stepped towards Hide. He gently wrapped an arm around Hide’s stomach, and eased him from the dumpster that Rize had pinned him against. He had to admit, if Rize really wanted to harm Hide, she would have. It seemed she was telling the truth, she did not want to start a fight, and had tried not to purposely hurt the human.

Still. Kaneki would have preferred if she did not approach Hide at all. She had purposely walked into him. He had been watching.

“Are you alright, Hide?” he asked softly.

Hide had almost tripped over his feet as Kaneki had pulled him from the dumpster. He had placed his hands against Kaneki’s shoulders to stop his body from falling into the Ghoul. “Oh. Um. Yeah…I’m good.” He mumbled softly.

Kaneki stared at Hide’s face. A worry glint appeared in his eyes. “Hide. You do not look it. You’re eyes are red. You’ve been crying. What happen?” he asked, and Hide caught the flicker of red behind him.

Hide’s heart jumped into his throat. “O-Oh. Nobody made me cry or anything. I’m f-fine. Really Kaneki.” Hide rambled. It was truth, really. Nobody had really went out of their way to hurt them or anything.

Kaneki did not look confidence but he decided not to press it. He squeezed Hide, and nodded his head slowly. “What are you doing out here? I thought you don’t finish for another hour…” he asked.

“Oh. Yoshimura-san said I could leave early today. I um, um not feeling to w-well.” Hide mumbled softly. He couldn’t tell the Ghoul the real reason, or more like he refused.

‘Oh yeah. Yoshimura-san said I could leave early because I realized I was in love with you, and don’t know how to handle it.’

‘Yeah…that will go down well.’

Kaneki suddenly leant in close to Hide. This snapped Hide out of his thought, and would have moved away if it wasn’t for the fact Kaneki still held him. Their bodies almost close.

“You don’t seem sick. You look upset. Somebody has upset you.” Kaneki finally said. His voice hitched with anger, and Hide felt the Ghoul’s fingers tighten. “Who. Tell me, and I’ll make sure they won’t bother you _ever_ again.”

Hide gulped. He swallowed the painful lump in his throat, and his lips twitched. His cheeks ached, and he made a deep sound from the back of his throat. “N-No. No. I’m f-fine. Really K-Kaneki.” He all but squealed out.

Kaneki looked like he was about to say more, but he changed his mind with a deep growl. He clamped his mouth shut, and nodded his head. He let out a deep sigh. He could tell Hide _was_ upset, but he did not want to pressure him into anything.

“Alright.” Kaneki said.

Hide let out a tiny breath, he had not realized he was holding. His lips formed a small smile. “Um. Kaneki. C-Can you let me go now?” he meekly asked. His caramel eyes sliding to the side. All his brain could focus on was the arm and hand on him.

Kaneki blinked. Only then realizing he had trapped Hide against him, his arm wrapped around his lower back, and hand dangerously close to the human’s backside. Kaneki, almost teasingly?, squeezed Hide closer.

“Oh.” Kaneki breathed out, as if his brain had just clicked him into realizing he was holding Hide. He slowly removed his arm, and stepped back. Giving Hide space.

“I’m sorry.”

Hide’s face felt hot. It made his head feel a little light from how quickly he had grown red. His heart was even beating. It felt so much more intense now that Hide realized how he felt for the Ghoul. It was rather…overwhelming.

“I-It’s cool.” Hide said almost timidly. Completely different to how he normally was. He stepped back, and tried to ignore how his body reacted to how close Kaneki had him. He could still fill the heat, and warmth of the arm on him.

Kaneki nodded again. He glanced wearily down, with his own cheeks becoming pink. “Why did you come this way?” he asked quietly.

Hide blinked once, then twice. He was about to ask how did he know Hide didn’t live in this direction, when Hide remembered asking before and not getting a reply. Instead, he shook the question away.

“Hinami said she had a costumer who left his wallet. I was hoping to catch up to him…” Hide explained, and held the wallet out for the Ghoul to see.

Kaneki stared down at the wallet. His eyes narrowed, and he made a sudden sound. He took the wallet in his own hands. “I know the owner. Don’t worry about it. I’ll handle it.” He said with a deep growl. He pocketed the wallet, and sighed deeply.

Hide wondered who the man was. He gazed at Kaneki before deciding to not press it. Hide knew what the Ghoul was like. One could ask him a thousand questions, and only get one or two answer. Hide could ask, but the chances of getting a reply was slim to nothing. Hide decided not to wast his breath.

“Okay.” He said instead. He nodded his head a little. He shifted on his feet, and looked up in the direction the two Ghouls had left. Rize and Tsukiyama. “Kaneki. W-What did Rize mean? What man?”

Hide wasn’t expecting an answer truthfully.

Kaneki looked down briefly. His eyes half-lid, with his lips in a thin line. “Somebody we thought was dead…” he said. It sounded like there was so much more, but Kaneki chose not to say anything else.

Hide nodded. He chewed the inside of his mouth. He won’t lie, he was so curious and he wanted to know more. So much more about Kaneki. Hide wanted to get to know the Ghoul better. He had always thought it was impossible to fall in love with a stranger, or fall for somebody you had only known for a little while. Sure, Kaneki wasn’t exactly a stranger, and Hide had known for a while now, but Hide didn’t _know-know_ him well enough…it was dream-like…

A fantasy or a storybook…one of the old cheesy erotic books his aunt used to read. It all felt like it was happening in zaps. Everything was in fast motion. Flashing in front of his eyes.

“Are you going to help Rize?” Hide found himself asking.

Granted, he wasn’t completely sure what was going, but from the sound of it: Kaneki and Rize had some kind of dangerous history where they had tried to kill one another and never could. Rize had a reputation for being a ‘loner’ and didn’t have friends or anything like that. Kaneki, apparently did. Rize had revealed that she actually had one person who she probably loves and treasures. It was hard to believe her, and trust her. However ‘the man’ seemed to be something important which had swayed Kaneki automatically.

Kaneki blinked. He was surprised that Hide had asked, and frowned a little. “I’m not sure. Rize…Rize had done many awful things. I’m not sure if this person she speaks of, actually exists.” He uttered softly.

“But what if she is telling the truth? What if Rize does have somebody, who-who is in danger and she needs help…” Hide pushed. “Even if Rize had done some bad things, that shouldn’t be taken out of an innocent person. They didn’t do anything…”

Kaneki stared. His eyes burned into Hide’s soul, before he shook his head. “You’re too sensitive, delicate, Hide.” He whispered softly, but his lips curled a tiny smile. He stepped towards Hide. “I’ll… _help_ her…”

Even though it sounded more like Kaneki wouldn’t right out help Rize, due to distrust but at least he was going to do something for her and that made Hide fill with warmth. Hide smiled, glad. He knew Rize was a Ghoul. She probably, no, she had hurt and killed innocent people but Hide did not think it was fair for Rize’s crimes to be placed onto a innocent person.  

“Thank you.” Hide said. His lips formed a smile.

Kaneki gazed at Hide’s face. He made a soft hum, and gently lifted a hand. He ran his fingers along the delicate skin. He gently touched Hide’s cheek, and brushed his bruised fingertip along the corner of Hide’s smile.

“I understand you want to help, but not all people are good. Even if this person does turn out to be real, there is no guarantee this person had not helped Rize torture and killed many innocent people.” Kaneki said. His voice held no emotion as he spoke. His voice was moto, and quiet.

Hide blinked. He considered Kaneki’s words. He knew the chances of this person to be 100% free from blood, wasn’t likely. “I know that. But it just doesn’t seem fair to-to leave this person…I mean…” Hide trailed off with a sigh. He doesn’t know why he is so invest with this. His chest clenched.

“I understand.” Kaneki easily relaxed the human. He smiled himself at the human, and finally dropped his hand. Hide tried not miss the hand.

Kaneki sighed. “I’m leaving.” He suddenly said.

Hide jumped. Startled and snapped his wide eyes up to the Ghoul. “W-What?” he breathed out in worry. Would he ever see Kaneki again? It hurt a lot to realize Kaneki could be just walking straight out of his life. The fear he felt was something Hide had never experienced before. So many thoughts ran through his brain.

Should he confess his feelings? Should he tell Kaneki? Should he reveal the boys? What would happen if he told Kaneki, he loved him? What would happen if he told him about Hiro, Shiro and Kuro?

Hide snapped out of his thoughts when hands cupped his face.

“Hide. You’re overthinking.” Kaneki said softly. He caressed the skin, and his lips formed a pleased smile. “You look so cute while freaking out like that.”

Hide pouted. He narrowed his amber eyes, and whined. “That’s not fair Kaneki. You can’t tell me you’re leaving, and expect me not to get sad.” He said. He almost whimpered right then, and felt that same horrible sensation build behind his eyes. He did his best to prevent the water from coming.

“Why?” Kaneki asked. He clocked his head to the side.

“W-What do you mean why?” Hide sniffed. His view was beginning to blur and Hide mentally slapped himself. He had really been crying too much. More than he had in his whole lifetime. “Y-You’re my f-friend. Of course I’m g-going to m-miss you.”

Kaneki was silent. His face blank for a few seconds before he blinked slowly. “Just friends?”

Hide sniffed again. That was the second time Kaneki had asked that. Hide worriedly bites his bottom lip. “I d-don’t want y-you to leave! I’ll miss you too much!” Hide decided to say instead. He felt the itchy, hot tears return and run down his cheeks.

Hide wondered what he looked like? Probably slabbing mess. He was probably gross in front of the Ghoul.

Kaneki made a sound. He closed his eyes, and leant in close to Hide’s face. “Try not to get yourself in trouble.” He whispered. He gently pressed his lips to Hide’s cheek. It was a split second, but enough to set Hide’s cheeks on fire.

“Y-You say that as if I g-get willingly get into trouble…” Hide meekly said. He tried to stay calm but seriously, what should he knew when the person he is in love with, kisses him on the cheek? How? He tried not to make himself seem like a school girl.

The Ghoul made a sound. He hummed, and pulled back. He ran his thumb along Hide’s cheeks. Brushing just underneath the red eyes, and whipped the tears away. “This is the second time I had to step in and save you from a Ghoul.” He said.

“…you have a point.” Hide muttered wetly. His voice shaky.

Kaneki kissed Hide on the cheek again. He leant close to Hide’s ear, and whispered softly. “Stay away from any _man_ that wears a clown mask. Stay away from a man that has a mole on the left side of their face.”

“Promise me, Hide.” Kaneki added. He pulled away and laid his forehead against Hides. “No matter what. If you ever run into this man. You stay away from him.”

Hide blinked a little, and hiccupped. He expected this man was probably the one Rize had spoken off. Truthfully it sent a warm buzz through his chest that Kaneki thought of him. Hide briefly wondered if Kaneki was saying that because Hide was his precious person, but Hide quickly buried that thought.

“O-Okay. I-I promise.” Hide whispered in a broken voice.

Then Kaneki dropped his hands. He stepped away from the human, and turned his face to the side. His eyes closed. “I have to go now.”

Hide felt his form shake. He was doing his best not to full out break down. He stared as the Ghoul turned. He turned his back on the human, and began to walk away. Hide’s legs buckled underneath himself, he wanted to run after him and attach himself to the Ghoul’s back. Beg him to stay…but Hide knew he had no right.

He did not own Kaneki. The Ghoul could do anything he wanted, and Hide couldn’t make a sound against it.

“Be good while I’m gone. I don’t want to come back to find out a Ghoul had snapped you up.” Kaneki suddenly called over his shoulder. A smile curling across his lips as he spoke the words.

Hide stared. Slowly his mouth opened, and his eyes burned as they widened. “Wait…what?” he let out in confusion. His brain rushing to catch up with what he had just heard. He gapped like a fish, and felt a sinking but oddly bumblebee like sensation gush through his veins.

Kaneki smiled over his shoulder. “I’ll be disappointed when I return in a few weeks, to find out a Ghoul had got their hands on you.” He called out, and the very same kagune tentacle that was still out flickered around and hosted him high up onto the roof of the building. The same roof which Rize and Tsukiyama had disappeared on.

“Wait! That’s not fair Kaneki!” Hide cried out in shock. He felt dizzy. He had seriously thought Kaneki was leaving.

Kaneki wasn’t leaving for good. He was going to come back. Hide had thought Kaneki was going to walk away and never come back. It had scared him, and made Hide truly believe he was never going to see the Ghoul again.

Kaneki looked back at Hide. He made a small flick of his hands. The smile on his face transforming into a smirk. He then disappeared into the shadows. The red of his kagune faded away.

“I don’t like it when others touch things that are mine.”

“You’re an ass! Kaneki!”


	2. Note for my readers

 

Hello everyone. I'm Rolochan, or more commonly known as Reilly.

 

This is an important update to my readers…and any new ones I guess.

So, as many of you already know, a couple months back I was having health problems. Black outs, fainting at random and other things. I was diagnosed with a sickness. It wasn’t anything serious at the time, however recently treatment hasn’t been going well and it has become more…serious. So I don't know when I can update again, I'm still writing but slowly. It really sucks because I've got to step down from university...yeah. Other than that I'm doing well I guess. I basically live in the hospital now :/ I don't want to go into detail but I just wanted to people to know why there has been no update in a long time.

Sadly I think I have to put this account on hiatus. I have no idea if I can come back or not.

Please don’t get upset if I don’t reply to your comments or if there is no new chapter.

If anybody wants to take my stories, and ideas, and change them or make them better? You have my permission to do so. I don't think I could finish all of them in my state.

 

Thank you for following me, giving me great advise and giving up time to help me. I really appreciate it guys! :)

 

This story is discontinued until further notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm. Well, that is it. I hope you enjoyed the newer version. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you guys will like to read the next chapter. 
> 
> Do you think Hide should reveal Hiro, Shiro and Kuro to Hinami and Touka first? I mean, I have an idea for when them meeting Kaneki. Lol. Daddy. Sorry. That makes me laugh. 
> 
> Should I have Alice try and get revenge? Ohhh....you guys probably have an idea who the big baddie is. Who do you think Rize's friend is? Her 'precious' person is?  
> Next chapter will involve Kaneki's return. Lol. Hiro's birthday! Yes! Eto! Yeah! Eto will appear because why not? Lol. I love Eto and Rize. I think they're awesome. I'm thinking of having the squad turn up too. Maybe. Mustuki and the others. Maybe. Haven't completely decided yet. Want more Touka and Yoriko? Hehe? 
> 
> I have a small scene. I am not sure if I will fill it out yet, but I was thinking maybe having Shiro or Kuro actually meet Eto before anybody else? I have this funny, cute, picture of Eto having to explain to the boy's the facts of life. I dunno why. It makes me laugh way to much. Considering she is a writer. Lol. Or something like that. I kind want one of the twins to accidently out smart her (not on purpose. But say something that she hadn't thought of) 
> 
> Yes. Eto will be somewhat good. Not, you know, I'm gonna save all the humans! No. Eto will want to help Hide because the boys are half ghoul like her. She is interested in the experiment and well, wants to terminate it before anymore are made. 
> 
> Next time! The CCG finally make their move! Can Kaneki save his boys? You know, if Hide does eventually tell him and his new 'Ghoul family' about the children? 
> 
> How will everyone react with three nosy, half human and half ghoul boys running around?


End file.
